Say Something
by roariloveyoux
Summary: Charlotte was meant for great things. At least that's what the mysterious voice has been telling her for years. This wasn't the life she was meant for. As fate would have it the infamous Winchester's intervened and she's thrown into a world she never knew about. The wrong side according to the voice from her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

None of the Characters in the Supernatural Universe belong to be. They are property of the amazing writers and the CW. I do however own Charlotte Andrews along with any of her family members and her story.

I have several chapters written but I don't want to get too far ahead of myself. This is a prologue chapter; the story is going to start in season 1 and follow along accordingly. For the most part the story will follow canon with a few additions to shape my character's story.

Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

><p>Name: Charlotte Grace Andrews<p>

Nickname: Charlie

Born: February 21, 1981

Birthplace: Champaign, Illinois

Description: Long (below shoulders) blonde hair, Blue eyes, 5'6 (celebrity look alike: Scarlett Johansson)

Family:Allison Andrews (mother): d. Feb 21, 1989

Gregory Andrews (father): d. Feb 21, 1989

Grace Andrews (aunt): Whereabouts unknown

* * *

><p><em>Say Something<em>

**Chapter 1: 1989 Age 8**

_She was cold; so cold and alone. Her feet hurt. She had been walking for so long. She couldn't stop; she had to get help. They needed help._

The tall 'Red Eagle' motel sign glared down at her. This was the first building she had come across; there had to someone that could help her. She took a few steps toward the main building. A door opened to her right and she paused, afraid _he _had found her.

A boy, only a few years older than her shuffled out of one of the rooms. Turning toward him she started to walk down the hallway but hesitated when the boy abruptly turned to face her.

He studied her silently for several seconds. She was too far away preventing him from getting a good look at her. Setting the duffle bag in his hand down the boy took a small step toward her.

"Are you alright?"

She wanted to cry. To tell this stranger about the scary man that hurt her parents but her voice wouldn't work. Wrapping her arms around her chest she walked a little closer to him.

The boy's eyes widened as she stepped into the light. Her long blonde hair was sticking up at odd ends; a thick red substance matted some areas down. Her once yellow sundress was stained with the same red liquid.

The girl stopped suddenly when a corn horn interrupted the silence.

"Dean! We don't have all night!" At the sound of his name the boy turned around; when he turned back the girl was quickly retreating into the shadows.

"Wait! We're not going to hurt you. We can help." Holding out his hand Dean waited patiently.

After several seconds the girl slowly placed her hand in his. Pulling her softly, Dean led the girl down the hallway.

In the parking lot a tall man was leaning against a black car. He had his arms crossed and was fixing Dean with a stern look.

"How long do you plan on making me wait?"

"This girl needs help." Stepping aside Dean motioned to the girl hiding behind him.

At the sight of her tattered and bloody clothes the man knelt down. Softly placing his large hands on her shoulders the man's dark eyes stared into her bright blue ones.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Charlotte." Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Frowning, Charlotte remembered she had been screaming before she got away.

The numbness of her body started to lift. Her muscles hurt; her throat felt like it was on fire. Charlotte started to shake. Tightening his grasp slightly the man quickly scanned her for any injuries.

"Charlotte can you tell me where you're hurt?" Confused by his question Charlotte looked down. She stared at her bloodstained dress as if she'd just realized it was covered in blood.

"It's not mine." Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Looking up Charlotte gave the man a pleading look. "Please help them."

"Who?"

"My mom and dad. The bad man hurt them."

Looking past her the man regarded his son. Dean was staring at Charlotte with a concerned look.

"Dean take Charlotte and your brother back into the room."

Nodding, Dean rushed past Charlotte to the back of the car. After a few seconds of whispering he returned with a half asleep six year old.

Extending his hand Dean waited for Charlotte to take it. As he led the two toward the room his father walked to the trunk of the car. Glancing back Charlotte saw what looked like a long knife before Dean shut the door.

Instantly Dean's little brother climbed onto one of the beds; he was asleep in seconds. Charlotte stood in the middle of the room staring at the door. She kept imagining the bad man breaking through. He had said she was going to be a special little girl. _What had he meant?_

"We need to get you cleaned up." Turning to look at Dean she saw him holding a towel and motioning to the bathroom.

Charlotte's body moved automatically. She walked past Dean and shut the door without saying a word.

The mirror stood too high preventing Charlotte from seeing her reflection. Spinning the shower handle all the way to the end she climbed in. Her body barely registered the scalding water as she stood in the middle of the tub still in her blood stained sundress.

Charlotte stared at the yellow stained wall; however her eyes were unseeing. In place of the shower lay two bodies. Neither of them was moving. A third person was crouching over the bodies. As he stood, the stranger turned toward Charlotte. He looked like any normal adult except for the blood dripping down his chin.

Opening her mouth in shock Charlotte felt chills run through her. Before the man could attack her something pulled Charlotte backwards. With a shriek she started flailing trying to get away.

There was a grunt and Charlotte fell on something soft. Looking around she realized she was safe in the motel bathroom. The something soft had been Dean trying to pull her out of the scalding water.

Giving her a stern look Dean crawled to his feet.

"What were you doing?"

Charlotte looked down at her soaked dress. The once dark red stains were now a dull pink; her arms were also pink from the prolonged exposure to hot water. With a sigh Dean placed a set of dry clothes next to her.

"They might be a little big but they're clean."

Dean sat on the bed while Charlotte changed. She was in shock and he was waiting for when it would wear off. For her to realize both her parents were probably dead. The thought of this strange girl losing both her parents caused Dean to shift uncomfortably. He already knew the pain of losing a parent and couldn't imagine losing both.

Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom wearing a faded black t-shirt. The bottom of the shirt grazed the top of her knees. Gray sweats that had been rolled up to allow her feet to peak through covered her legs.

Her hair clung to the shirt; droplets fell from the ends. Grabbing the towel next to him Dean motioned for Charlotte to sit in front of him.

"They're dead aren't they?" Dean stopped drying her hair. He stared at the back of her head concerned.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to know what death is."

Her tone caught him off guard and Dean dropped his hands from her head. They sat in tense silence for several minutes; He didn't know how to respond to her statement.

Charlotte stared at the door with a sad look. The shock was finally wearing off. Her parents were gone; killed by something that **drank** blood. Sagging her shoulders Charlotte leaned against Dean's legs.

"I'm eight."

"Do you know what hurt your mom and dad?" Charlotte frowned at his use of 'what'. _What did that mean? Did Dean think whatever attacked her family wasn't human? _

The front door flew open causing Charlotte to scream. Jumping to her feet she stumbled back colliding with Dean. He grabbed her arms to steady her. Frightened by her scream Dean's brother had jerked away; he looked around the room frantically before lying back down with a sigh.

"Dad what happened?" Ignoring his son's questions Dean's dad walked up to Charlotte. His face was void of color and he had an alarmed look in his eyes.

"Charlotte can you tell me what attacked your mom and dad?"

Looking away from him Charlotte thought about the strange man. He'd had a wild look in his eyes. When he'd looked at her the man had taken a deep breath in almost as if he could smell her. And when he smiled at her his teeth hadn't looked normal.

"A monster. He ate my mom and dad." Dean stiffened behind her. Glancing toward his brother Dean sighed in relief to see Sam sleeping again.

"Do you have any family?" Tears brimmed Charlotte's blue eyes.

She knew her parents were dead but she had been hoping. His question pretty much confirmed the obvious.

"My dad has a sister but I don't know where she lives." Walking away, Dean's dad started pacing. He looked conflicted about what to do next.

"Dad?"

Turning back to Charlotte and his son John Winchester made a snap decision. Kneeling in front of the young girl he looked straight into her eyes.

"I can't tell you why right now Charlotte but you're going to have to come with me and my boys."

Charlotte wanted to ask why. _Why did the man attack her parents? Why did he say she was special? Why did she have to go with this stranger and his sons? _Instead of asking why when Charlotte opened her mouth she said,

"Ok."

**1995 Age 14**

Shielding her eyes against the bright South Dakota sun Charlotte glared down the empty driveway. For the past three months she and Sam had been staying at Bobby's junkyard. John dropped them off after Dean had supposedly gotten lost on a hunt.

Charlotte was suspicious because the last time she'd seen Dean was when he left to get them food. She didn't understand why John was in such a rush to drop them off; Charlotte was capable of helping.

It would give her something to do. She wasn't sleeping anyway. Since her parents death Charlotte didn't sleep well. Dean missing didn't help the situation. He was always the one to talk her down after the nightmares.

Looking down the driveway Charlotte groaned. She was annoyed; pissed off. Staying in one place always gave Charlotte the jitters. She should be on the road. She should be looking for Dean. Turning away from the driveway Charlotte slammed her foot against the nearest car. Her white high tops left a small dent on the passenger door.

"Charlie?" At the sound of her nickname Charlotte peered over her shoulder.

"What's up Sammy?" Sam turned to look down the driveway just as Charlotte had done a few minutes before.

"Where's Dean?"

"I don't know." Not able to stand and stare at the empty driveway any longer Charlotte walked up the rickety porch steps.

Bobby was sitting at his desk reading through one of the many books that littered the room. The older man nodded at Charlotte as she ascended the stairs.

There was only one spare bedroom, which meant Charlotte, and Sam had to share. She didn't mind having to share. Charlotte had been sharing a bed with the boys for six years. It was different this time; Dean wasn't there and Charlotte only talked to him about her nightmares. She wasn't about to start explaining to a twelve-year-old why she sometimes woke up shaking.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Charlotte looked at her reflection in the mirror that sat across the room. There was something different about her and she frowned trying to figure out what.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts; something Charlotte didn't usually do just in case John needed her help. When on a hunt you want to keep as much of your body covered. Another new for Charlotte was wearing sleeveless shirts. The South Dakota heat didn't allow for long sleeves.

The humidity had also done a number on her hair. It was frizzy on the ends and just felt heavy on Charlotte's neck. Her hair, however, wasn't what was different. It was her eyes.

Charlotte looked lost; her blue eyes were opened wider than they normally looked giving her a constant appearance of fear. She was afraid. Afraid Dean was lost forever. Afraid she'd lost someone else dear to her.

Shaking her head Charlotte grabbed her brush. She quickly pulled her blonde hair into a braid before deciding to go back down stairs.

Even before she had hit the landing Charlotte knew something was going on. She could hear Sam's excited chatter as well as two deep voices. One belonged to Bobby and the other Charlotte recognized instantly.

As she rounded the corner John Winchester came into sight. Charlotte looked around excitedly; her excitement quickly turned to confusion. _Where was Dean?_

"Charlotte go and grab your things."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll explain in the car. Just go."

Sam was already in their room when Charlotte came in. He was rushing around quickly throwing his things into the bag. Rolling her eyes Charlotte folded his clothes and replaced them neatly into his duffle.

"Charlie do you think we're going to get Dean?" Charlotte grabbed her bag; she'd been packed for weeks just in case John popped up. At his questions she paused at the door.

"I hope so. Let's go. Your dad is waiting."

John was waiting in the impala when the two descended the stairs. Charlotte made sure to hug Bobby, much to his discomfort, before leaving. Being a hunter meant you never know when your time is up; so Charlotte always hugged the older man.

Sitting in the front seat of the impala instantly calmed some of Charlotte's nerves. The familiar scent made her feel at home. The only thing missing was Dean.

Charlotte peered at the eldest Winchester out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to ask him where they going; where Dean was. Instead she waited. She didn't want to piss him off before they'd even left Bobby's.

The car made it half way down the road when Sam's head popped over the front seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Sam sit back." Leaning back, the twelve-year-old looked at his father expectantly. Charlotte had also turned to look at him. John was silent for a few minutes. Charlotte thought she was going to implode from the anticipation.

"We're going to get Dean." A huge smile quickly spread across Charlotte's face.

"Where is he?"

"Hurleyville, New York." Charlotte's smile fell. _Hurleyville, New York? _They'd been near Hurleyville three months ago while John hunted a ghost. _If Dean had been in New York this whole time why had John driven them to Bobby's?_

Charlotte knew better than to ask John those questions. She would have to wait and ask Dean. After three months Charlotte finally let herself relax. Dean was coming back; everything would be alright. Resting her head against the window Charlotte watched the trees fly by. It was going to be a long ride to New York from South Dakota.

-_Charlotte walked down the empty ally. Something wasn't right; it was too quiet. A groan caused her to stop. Looking to her right Charlotte almost screamed. _

_On the ground sat her mom and dad. They were looking at her with empty eyes._

"_Mom? Dad?" She started to walk toward them but stopped suddenly. Something had moved in her peripheral vision. Looking down the alley Charlotte could see the outline of a man._

_He took a step toward her. Fear swelled in the pit of Charlotte's stomach. He kept walking closer and closer until…-_

Charlotte's eyes snapped open. She took several deep breaths trying to calm her fluttering heart. It was only a dream. Nothing was going to hurt her.

Glancing out the window she realized it was dark out. John was pulling onto a large driveway. There was a tall white house surrounded by acres of land.

As they passed a large wooded sign Charlotte caught a quick glimpse of it; 'Home for boys'. The impala rolled to a stop several feet from the house. Most of the lights were out except for one.

Charlotte could see a figure moving around on the second floor. She smiled quickly recognizing Dean's outline.

"Well go get him." Not needing to be told twice Charlotte all but flew out of the car.

She ran up the stairs and excitedly knocked on the door. An older man with a long ponytail answered the door. He squinted at her before peering past to look at the impala.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester."

The smile on Charlotte's face dropped slightly when the man continued to stare at her. _Why wasn't he letting her in? _She knew Dean was here. Looking at the impala again the man finally opened the screen door.

"Up the stairs. First door on the right." Thanking him quickly Charlotte ran up the stairs.

Dean's room held five beds; each one had a name stuck to it. Dean was facing away from the doorway adjusting his shirt. He was caught off guard when he turned around and a blonde head was obscuring his vision.

Charlotte wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's middle; her head stopped just below his chin. It took Dean a few seconds to realize who was hugging him before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Charlie what're you doing here?" Pulling away Charlotte fixed Dean with a shocked look.

"What do you mean? We're here to get you dummy."

"We?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Yea! Sam and your dad are outside. Let's go." She took a few steps towards the door but stopped when she realized Dean wasn't following.

Turning around Charlotte found him looking down at a picture. She frowned and stepped closer. Peering over Dean's shoulder she felt her heart sink. The picture was of Dean with a dark haired girl; his arm was draped over the girl's shoulders.

"Who's that?" Jerking the picture away Dean moved away from Charlotte.

"No one."

Charlotte looked around the room confused. None of this made sense. It looked like Dean had been living there the whole time.

"Dean what…?"

"You don't have to go." The man who had answered the door stepped further into the bedroom. Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "I mean it Dean. You're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like."

Scoffing Charlotte turned to look at Dean.

"You're coming with us. Right?" Dean refused to look at her. Instead he was staring down at the picture again.

Charlotte felt her neck heating up. _What the hell was going on?_ She'd spent months worrying about him and it looked like Dean had been living a normal life; it even seemed he had a girlfriend.

"Dean?" Finally Dean looked at Charlotte. His eyes were watery.

"I…" Swallowing hard Dean turned to peer through the window. Following his gaze Charlotte could see Sam leaning out of the window. "Thank you for everything Sonny, but my family needs me."

Dean walked over to the older man and stuck his hand out. Instead of shaking his hand Sonny pulled Dean into a hug. His shoulders started to shake.

Charlotte watched the interaction with a suspicious glare. She waited until Sonny had left the room to start questioning Dean.

"What's going on Dean?" Shrugging his shoulders Dean started to pack his things.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! I worried about you for three months. I thought you were dead!" Pausing Dean turned to look at her.

"Charlie what are you talking about."

"I don't even know! You left to get us food and never came back. John said you were lost on a hunt and …"

"Wait. He told you I was lost?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely off.

"Yea? Dean what is going on?"

Dean started to say something but stopped. He looked as if he'd swallowed something gross. With a defeated sigh Dean pulled his duffle off his bed.

"Nothing." Without another word Dean brushed past Charlotte.

She watched him start down the stairs. This wasn't right. Dean was supposed to be happy to see his family; happy to see her. Blinking back tears Charlotte glanced back at Dean's bed. Sitting neatly on the pillow was the picture. Rubbing her eyes Charlotte rushed down the stairs.

**2001 Age 20 **

The impala pulled up to the raggedy motel. John grabbed one of his many fake credit cards and went to get them a room.

Charlotte's muscles groaned as she climbed out of the back seat. The four had been hunting a pretty nasty poltergeist for three days. Looking down at her clothes Charlotte groaned at the sight of them. She had dust and grim everywhere.

"I need to take a shower."

"I call dibs on the shower." Scoffing at Dean, Charlotte bumped his shoulder with hers.

"I don't think so."

"I'm dirty too!"

John walked back holding two room keys. Pushing off the car Charlotte took one of the keys. Glancing back at Dean over her shoulder she stuck her tongue out.

"Yea, but you're always dirty. _I'm_ a lady." Charlotte started running toward the room quickly followed by Dean.

Handing the other key to Sam, John started grabbing things from the trunk. He was muttering under his breath about immature children. Grabbing his own bag Sam slowly followed after Charlotte and his brother.

When he entered the room Sam found Charlotte banging on the bathroom door.

"Dean you're a fucking cheater!" The only response she got was a loud laugh from the other side. Kicking the door one final time Charlotte turned to see Sam laughing at her. "Shut it Sammy. He pushed me on the bed."

John walked in carrying his duffle and journal. He cast a weary look at Charlotte.

"Don't you two goof off all night. We need to rest." Lowering her eyes Charlotte mumbled a quiet 'yes sir'. Sitting on one of the beds she started pulling out what she needed for her shower.

"Uh Dad?"

Charlotte looked up to see Sam standing near his dad. The color had drained from his face and he was clutching a large white envelope.

"Can it wait Sammy? I'm exhausted." A determined look spread across Sam's face.

"No it can't."

"What is it?"

"I've been accepted to Stanford." The bag Charlotte was holding dropped to the floor. _Had she heard him correctly? Stanford?_

"What'd you say?" John still had his back turned.

"I turned the application in before I left my last school. I didn't think they would accept me."

John slowly turned to face his son. The look on his face was unreadable. Reaching out John took the envelope and opened it. His dark eyes scanned the page for several seconds.

Sam turned slightly to look at Charlotte. She was looking back at him with wide eyes. When their eyes met Charlotte narrowed hers. She gave him a '_what the hell are you doing?'_ look. Sam's only response was a shrug.

John set the envelope on the table and turned away from Sam. He didn't respond for several minutes.

"Dad?"

"What did you expect was going to happen tonight?" John's voice was low and deliberate.

Charlotte knew that voice all too well. Standing up she slowly backed towards the bathroom door.

"Dad I …"

"No."

Knocking quickly on the door Charlotte observed the two men. John still had his back turned and Sam was glaring at his father.

"I'm going."

Charlotte knocked a little louder. She heard Dean groan in annoyance. The water shut off and a few seconds later he stuck his water soaked head out.

"Wait your turn Charlie." Charlotte didn't respond; she wasn't even looking at Dean.

John had turned to look at Sam. His face was emotionless but his eyes were dangerous. Noticing the pale look on Charlotte's face Dean followed her gaze.

"Shit." Wrapping his towel tighter Dean pushed past Charlotte. "What's going on over here?"

Neither man looked at Dean but his dad grabbed the envelope and threw it at him.

"Seems your brother has decided to go to college."

"What?" Looking down Dean scanned over the letter quickly. He looked back at his brother. " I don't get it."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but John beat him to it.

"It means he's abandoning his family."

Charlotte quietly moved to stand next to Dean. Glancing over she read the letter in his hand. _Stanford? When had Sam decided to go to college?_

His father's comment caused Sam's cheeks to heat up. Clenching his fists he glared at John.

"That's not true. I want a …"

"Normal life? Yes we know that Sammy but our lives are not normal. We're hunters."

"I wasn't given a choice! You forced this life on us."

"Now wait a minute. Everyone needs to calm down." Handing the envelope to Charlotte Dean walked toward his father and brother. He had one hand holding his towel while the other ran through his wet hair. "I'm sure we can figure this out."

"You're right Dean. We can. You're brother isn't going." Turning away from Sam, John started cleaning off his bed.

Sam looked at Dean and then Charlotte. They were both silently begging him to stop. Narrowing his eyes he turned back to John.

"Yes I am."

"We're a family Sam. We stick together. We find the monster that killed your mom."

Sam's fists started to shake. John had a habit of throwing the death of their mother in the boys' faces.

"That's not my fight. Mom died. She's not coming back!"

Charlotte gasped at Sam's comment. Dean started forward to try and interject; to stop the fight. To stop them from saying anything they'd regret. He was too late.

John spun around and stormed over to Sam. They were almost nose-to-nose.

"If that's how you feel then go, but if you walk out that door, don't come back. You either fight with your family or you don't have a family!"

John's comment physically shocked Sam. With a sharp intake of breath he stepped back. This allowed Dean to step in the middle creating a barrier. He looked back and forth between the two men.

John's face was set; determined. Sam's went from shocked to pained to pissed. Narrowing his eyes Sam grabbed his duffle; turning toward Charlotte he held out his hand. Charlotte hesitated for a moment before handing the envelope to him.

Casting one last glare at his father Sam turned and walked out of the room. The door slammed with a loud smash.

Charlotte stared at the door shocked. _What just happened?_ This was her family. It was falling apart. Again.

"Why didn't either of you stop him?" John didn't respond. He glanced at her before storming into the bathroom. Charlotte flinched as the door slammed.

Dean was staring at the front door with a wide-eye expression. Grabbing her jacket Charlotte headed for the door. She had to stop him; talk some sense into his thick skull.

As she passed Dean's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Dean! Let go."

"Let him go. That's what he wants." Turning to face him Charlotte gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious right now?! Dean he's your fucking brother."

"You heard him Charlie. He doesn't want to be here."

"Someone has to try. _Let go!_" Charlotte shoved her hands against Dean's chest. Caught off guard Dean stumbled back. His legs hit the bed and he fell back. Clutching his towel to make sure it didn't fall Dean sat up to see Charlotte already rushing out the door.

"Charlotte!"

It was raining when Charlotte walked outside. Pulling her jacket on she flipped the color to block the rain. Walking to the main road Charlotte looked both ways.

Sam wasn't in sight. _Damn his long legs. He could be anywhere_. Taking a deep breath Charlotte imagined the city layout. Where was the most likely place Sam could go? How would he get to Stanford?

Charlotte suddenly remembered seeing a bus stop not that far from the motel. Rushing down the road she prayed Sam would still be there.

The bus stop came into view. There was a lone figure hunched over the bench. He had his head resting in his hands. Charlotte instantly recognized Sam's shaggy hair.

"Sam!" Looking up at his name Sam turned to face Charlotte.

"Go back Charlie."

"Only if you're coming with me." Standing up Sam turned his back. He ran his hand through his hair forcing to lay flat.

"You don't understand. I can't go back."

"Can't or won't?" Glancing over his shoulder Sam gave her a sad look. He didn't have to say anything; Charlotte knew the answer. "I don't get it Sammy."

"What's not to get? I want a normal life. I want to go to college. I want to have a family."

"You have a family." Sam scoffed at her comment. Turning to face her he gave Charlotte an irritated look.

"That's not what I meant." The look on his face changed to an unrecognizable one. Pulling at his shirt Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Come with me Charlie."

"What?" Charlotte took a small step back. _Leave with him?_ That meant leaving the only life she knew; leaving her family; leaving Dean.

"We could have a normal life. We could be happy." Sam reached out and grabbed Charlotte's hand.

"I am happy." Pulling her hand away from his Charlotte took another step back.

Before he could cover it up a pained look flashed across Sam's face. It disappeared almost as fast as it appeared. Sam's face-hardened not much different than his father's.

"How can you be happy? All we do is hunt; dragged from place to place."

"We're helping people Sam." Rolling his eyes Sam scoffed.

"You sound just like him. His perfect little soldier just like Dean."

"Sam…"

"You shouldn't even be here Charlotte! We should've taken you to your Aunts."

Charlotte tried to hide the pain his comments were causing. He didn't mean it. Sam was just angry.

"Please stop. Come back; Sam you're one of my closest friends."

"But not as close as Dean, huh?" Charlotte frowned; _what was that supposed to mean?_

"Sam."

"You two have always been closer. You tell him everything Charlie. I've always just been the annoying little brother." Sam turned his back.

Headlights could be seen off in the distance. The bus was coming. Charlotte stepped forward raising her hand to softly touch his shoulder. She stopped when Sam spoke. The tone of his voice caused her blood to run cold.

"He'll never want you." Dropping her arm Charlotte blinked rapidly. "I see how you stare at him when he's not looking. It's pathetic really."

Sam turned around. The look in his eyes scared her. Swallowing hard Charlotte tried to speak but Sam cut her off.

"Dean will never love you. Why would he love a girl who got her parents killed?"

Several things happened at once. The rain started falling harder than ever. Any dry parts of Charlotte was instantly soaked. The bus pulled to a stop next to them. The door opened and unloaded a few unhappy walkers into the rain.

Charlotte hadn't noticed either of those. Her hand connected with Sam's cheek with a loud smack. The palm of Charlotte's hand felt like a thousand pins were poking her. Sam's head snapped to the right; when he turned back to face Charlotte there was a red mark on his cheek.

The anger in Sam's eyes was instantly replaced by guilt. He reached out to touch her but Charlotte flinched away from him. Throwing him one last tear filled glare she turned and ran.

She ran as fast as her already exhausted legs would allow her. The motel came into view but Charlotte didn't stop. She kept running until her legs all but gave out. Wiping her hair from her eyes Charlotte looked around.

She'd ended up at a park; the swings moved softly in the wind. Charlotte sat in one of the swings using her feet she pushed herself softly back and forth. The rain was falling so hard Charlotte couldn't tell whether or not she was crying.

Sam's comments had cut real deep. He'd never spoken to her like that before; sure they'd had fights before but what he'd said; about her not belonging with them and about Dean.

It had been ten years since Charlotte left with the Winchesters. John had never explained why he took her but after awhile Charlotte didn't care. She loved being with John, Dean, and Sam.

Charlotte frowned thinking about what Sam said about Dean never loving her. Of course he was right. She had loved Dean practically since she'd known him; since he'd held his hand out to help her.

Dean clearly had no interest in her. He threw himself at anything that walked. Men didn't like women like her. Women that weren't girly. Charlotte wasn't vain but she knew she was pretty. She was also strong and could handle pretty much any weapon you handed her. Men weren't into that kind of thing.

To say Dean didn't love her because she'd gotten her parents killed; that was a cheap shot and it had hit it's mark.

Charlotte licked her lips. They were salty; she _was_ crying. Wiping furiously at her face Charlotte tried calming her nerves. She hated crying.

"Charlie?"

Looking up Charlotte found Dean standing in front of her. The one thing she hated more than crying was crying in front of people. Charlotte looked at Dean with a weary look.

"He's gone."

"Charlie…" Standing up Charlotte hugged her arms tightly around her chest.

"Did I get my parents killed?" Dean's jaw dropped.

"He said that?"

Charlotte sniffled as a fresh set of tears started to fall. Instantly Dean was in front of her. He wrapped his strong arms around Charlotte and pulled her close to him. Charlotte buried her head in the crook of Dean's neck. His embrace instantly calmed her.

"Listen to me Charlie. It is no one's fault but that monster. None of it is your fault. You hear me?" Charlotte nodded and pulled away. Smiling softly Dean held his hand out. "Let's go back."

Charlotte thought about what Sam said again. It ran through her mind like a broken record. '_He'll never want you.'_ Pushing the thought to the back of her mind Charlotte placed her hand in Dean's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 2005 (Present) Age 24 Pilot**

"I don't think this is a good idea Dean." Charlotte looked around making sure no one was watching them.

Halfway through the kitchen window Dean only grunted in response. He finished hoisting himself through. A few seconds later Dean's face peered down at Charlotte.

"Just get up here."

Rolling her eyes Charlotte stuck her hand out. Dean reached out and grabbed her hand; he started pulling her up at the same time she grasped the window frame.

Sitting on the edge of the window Charlotte swung her legs through. She jumped off the ledge with her feet landing softly on the floor. Dean was already digging through the fridge as Charlotte straightened herself out.

"Why do you always climb through windows like that?"

"Because unlike you, I don't want to get caught with my head in a bad situation and my body hanging outside. Plus it's graceful." Dean rolled his eyes and emerged with a beer.

"You graceful? That's a good one.

Reaching over Charlotte snatched the beer from Dean's hand. She raised her hand cutting off his protest.

"Neither the time nor place Dean." Walking out of the kitchen Charlotte looked around the dark apartment. There was a small hallway that led to the bedroom.

"Hey look at this; he has a girlfriend." Charlotte turned around to see Dean holding up a small picture. It was too dark for her to see the couple in the picture.

Charlotte stepped forward and squealed as she tripped over something in the dark. She hit the ground with a thud.

Instantly the two heard movement; the door to the bedroom flew open. Dean motioned for Charlotte to stay down. He moved slowly around the room to stand by the doorway. From her angle Charlotte couldn't see what was happening but she could hear it.

There were sounds of yelling and grunting as the two men fought. Just when she was about to intervene Charlotte heard the fighting stop.

"Dean!?" The eldest Winchester smiled sheepishly at his brother.

"Hiya Sammy." Sam quickly let his brother up. Looking around his eyes landed on Charlotte; who was avoiding eye contact.

"Everything alright?" The three turned to see the woman Charlotte assumed was from the picture.

She was standing in the doorway wearing a tight tank and boy shorts. Charlotte could almost hear Dean drooling over her.

"Jessica this is Dean." The girl looked up at Sam in surprise.

"Your brother Dean?" Dean stepped forward with a big grin. He opened his mouth, no doubt, to say something inappropriate, but was stopped by an elbow form Charlotte.

"Behave." Dean gave her an innocent look keeping his mouth shut. Sticking her hand out Charlotte smiled kindly at the blonde in front of her.

"Its nice to meet you Jessica. I'm Charlie, I'm sure Sam's mentioned me."

"Actually no."

The smile fell from Charlotte's face. Letting her hand fall limply to her side she looked between Jessica and Sam. _He hadn't told his girlfriend about her? _Sam coughed trying to ease the tension.

"What are you two doing crashing around her anyway?"

"We didn't plan on crashing around. Someone _thinks_ they're graceful when they're not." Dean nudged his head toward Charlotte. Scoffing she punched him in the arm.

"Screw you. I tripped."

"Regardless. Why are you two here?" Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. He glanced at Jessica.

"We need to talk alone." Wrapping his arm around Jessica Sam looked at his brother with a stubborn look.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Jess." Charlotte looked at Jessica curiously.

_Had Sam told his girlfriend about his old life?_ The blonde had a curious look in her eyes. She didn't know. There was no way. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad's went to in…"

"… He's on a hunting trip." Rolling his eyes Dean glared at Charlotte out of the corner of his eye; she was returning the look. Sam sighed and dropped his arm.

"You know how he is. Dad probably got caught up and forgot to call." Dean shook his head.

"He's been gone for four weeks."

"We need your help Sam." Looking between Dean and Charlotte Sam sighed in defeat.

After telling Jess he'd be right back Sam followed the duo to the impala. Sam listened to the voicemail John had left four weeks ago. He frowned after the recording ended.

"Did you hear that noise in the background?" Dean slapped his brother on the back.

"It's like riding a bike isn't it Sammy?" Charlotte pulled out a pile of papers from Jericho, California.

"John was investigating a bunch of disappearances in Jericho."

"If you know where he was last then why are you here?" Dean shut the trunk and looked at his brother.

"Because he's your dad too. We need your help tracking him down." Walking a few steps toward his apartment Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"I have an interview Monday." Charlotte and Dean exchanged glances.

"It's only Friday. Help us find John."

"Yea Sammy. We'll get you back in time for your interview."

"I have to walk to Jess. I'll be right back." As Sam walked back into his apartment Charlotte leaned against the impala.

"That was easier than expected."

"Maybe he misses the life more than he thinks he does." Shaking her head Charlotte rolled her head to look at Dean.

"Don't get your hopes up. We promised to bring him back."

"Anything can happen in two days Charlie."

Sam came back carrying a small duffle. He tossed it through the back window and was in the process of getting in the front seat.

"Oh I don't think so sasquatch. You don't get to come back and get front seat. Get in back." Sam stared at Charlotte with an incredulous look.

"Sasquatch? Really?"

"Yea. Now move." Pushing past him Charlotte slid into the front seat. Sam shot Dean a look but his brother only shrugged and climbed into the driver seat.

The drive was awkwardly silent for the first hour. Dean was listening to his music. Sam was looking between the two trying to start a conversation. Things hadn't ended well last time he saw the two.

Charlotte was looking at Sam through the mirror. His hair was a little longer but overall Sam looked the same. The same Sam she grew up with and the same Sam who'd said those terrible things.

Charlotte was curious about his new life. He had a girlfriend and a stable home. What else was new?

"What's your interview for?" Sam silently thanked Charlotte for finally breaking the silence.

"Law school."

"Look at that. My little brother on his way to being a hot shot lawyer." The three sighed as the tension finally broke. It was _almost_ like before Sam left. Almost.

When they were almost to Jericho Dean pulled off claiming he needed to catch a little shut-eye. Sam and Dean made small talk while Charlotte cleaned up. After changing she pulled her long hair out of its ponytail.

Sam was skimming through a book when Charlotte exited the bathroom. He silently watched her fold her clothes. She kept glancing at Dean out of the corner of her eye as he finished a beer. Clearly not a lot had changed since he'd been gone.

Charlotte was putting her clothes in her duffle when Dean walked by. He smacked the pile out of her hand.

"Took you long enough in there."

"Dean!" Laughing Dean ran into the bathroom right as a shoe connected with the back of his head.

"Ouch! Charlie!"

"Serves you right!" Sam rolled his eyes; things _definitely_ had not changed.

Charlotte turned around just in time to see Sam rolling his eyes. She pointed her other shoe at him.

"Watch it or you're next." He raised his hands in surrender trying to hide a smirk.

After fixing her clothes Charlotte crawled onto the other bed. Within minutes Charlotte was asleep soon followed by Sam.

-_Darkness. That's all she saw. Charlotte felt around trying to gather her surroundings. There was a sharp metallic smell in the air; almost like blood. She stopped when her hand hit something wet. _

_The room was suddenly flooded with light. Shielding her eyes Charlotte tried looking around the room. A gasp left her lips._

_It was red everywhere. Running down the walls. Dripping from the ceiling. With a horrified shriek Charlotte realized it was on her hands too. A body was curled in the corner. It moved at Charlotte's shriek._

"_Mom?" Her mother's empty eyes looked back at her._

"_You're special Charlotte. So special." Gasping Charlotte spun around…" –_

Sam jerked awake at the sound of Charlotte whimpering. Dean was already sitting up trying to calm the sleeping girl next to him.

"Shh Charlie. It's just a dream." Pulling Charlotte into his arms Dean leaned against the headrest. "It's just a dream."

After a few minutes Charlotte curled closer to Dean; he sighed in relief. The dream must have ended. Sam watched Dean look down at Charlotte protectively.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and tightened his grip. Maybe something _had_ changed. Rolling on his side Sam closed his eyes.

When Charlotte woke up Sam and Dean were still sleeping. She was on her side facing the door; yawning Charlotte stretched the rest of her sleep away. Her movement caused Dean to groan in protest. He tightened his grip around Charlotte's waist and pulled her closer. Relaxing against his embrace Charlotte allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of Dean's body for a moment.

The memory of her nightmare brought a frown to Charlotte's face. She'd been having nightmares since she witnessed her parents murder by a fang. It was something Charlotte had come to expect.

However, recently things had begun to change. Instead of reliving the memory Charlotte would find herself somewhere she'd never been. An empty house or room not all that different than last nights dream. The only constants from the nightmares were her parents and a voice; she never got to see who was talking.

Stretching again Charlotte finally pulled herself out of Dean's arms. The warm feeling left and she fought to keep from climbing back in.

When Charlotte emerged from the bathroom she was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and one of Dean's old ACDC shirts. Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed pulling on his shoes.

"Where's Dean?"

"Checking out."

Pulling on her boots Charlotte peered at Sam out of the corner of her eyes. The awkward tension from the night before had returned.

Charlotte thought about what they'd found at Stanford. In the four years he had been gone Sam hadn't wasted any time getting a normal life. He was going to law school and had a steady girlfriend.

A girlfriend, who Sam decided didn't need to know about Charlotte. It didn't make sense. _Why hadn't he told Jessica about her? Was their friendship that terrible that Sam pretended it didn't exist?_

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam finished tying his shoe and turned to look at Charlotte.

She was giving him a strange look but before either could say anything Dean threw the door open. He was carrying a drink carrier and a slice of pie.

"They had pie in the lobby shop!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Dean and his obsession with pie. Grabbing her coffee and duffle she walked to the car. She could faintly hear Sam lecturing Dean about eating pie for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Pilot pt 2**

Charlotte looked around the motel room astonished. There were pictures everywhere; pictures of a dark haired woman. She had died after killing her children and then herself. According to Sam's research, legend had it that her ghost lured men, specifically adulterous men, to their deaths.

"It looks like dad was working this case for a while." Dean picked up one of the many news articles.

Charlotte looked around again. Dean was right; the amount of research John had on the walls would have taken more than a couple days.

"Dean, Charlie look at this." Sam was holding up a large leather bound journal. John never went anywhere without his journal. A shiver ran down Charlotte's spine.

"Where is he? John doesn't just leave his journal sitting around."

"We need to figure this case out. Maybe it will lead us to him."

"Sammy's right. You two do some research; I'm going to grab us some food."

Charlotte sat at the table shifting through the articles scattered across it. They were dated for the days after the woman, Constance, had died.

Constance had found out her husband cheated on her. In her grief and rage she drowned her children and then ran her car off a bridge.

"This is so sad. To find out the love of your life didn't love you." Sam looked up at Charlotte's comment. She was looking at a picture of Constance and her husband. Holding up a news article of his own, Sam pointed at the picture.

"I wonder if her husband is still around." Sam's phone started vibrating on the side table. Charlotte caught a glimpse of Dean's name before Sam pulled the phone to his ear. "What's taking you so long?"

Sam's eyes widened at his brother's response. He stood abruptly and walked to the large window near the door. Curious, Charlotte followed the younger Winchester.

Her eyes widened at the sight outside. A crowd of police was standing in the parking lot. They were talking to each other and pointing at the motel; specifically their room.

"Shit!" Charlotte could see Dean walking toward the police. He tucked his phone away and plastered a cheesy grin on his face.

Dean exchanged a few words with one of the officers. By the look on the officer's face Dean had pissed him off; a few moments later they were putting him in the back of the squad car. In handcuffs.

"This is just _wonderful_." Turning around Charlotte rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

Sam was already grabbing his things. Hoisting his bag on his shoulder Sam nodded his head toward the bathroom.

"We're going to find the husband." Charlotte groaned; climbing through windows twice in one weekend. She hated climbing through windows.

They waited until the police were occupied with searching the room before walking to the car. Dean had parked it a few blocks away to prevent it from being towed. As Sam drove Charlotte looked through the articles.

"It says he moved not long after Constance died."

"Look through dad's journal. What does it say about a lady in white?" Looking around Charlotte frowned. Where was the journal?

"Where did you put it?"

"I thought you grabbed it. You were sitting right next to it Charlie." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair.

"I was a little preoccupied with the police _literally_ at our door." Sam bit back his retort and pulled onto a long driveway. A middle-aged man met them halfway.

"What can I do for you two?" Sam pulled out a small notebook trying to appear as a reporter.

"Good evening sir. We wanted to ask you about your wife."

"Constance has been gone a long time. I already told the other guy I'm not digging all that up again."

Charlotte and Sam exchanged looks. _Other guy? Did he mean John?_ Sam cleared his throat. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I understand, we just…"

"I said no. What's done is done."

The man turned to walk away. Charlotte narrowed her eyes. _How could he be so nonchalant about his wife?_

"Can't handle what you did, can you?" Pausing, the man peered at Charlotte over his shoulder. She looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Ignoring Sam's stern look Charlotte stepped toward him. "You betrayed your wife."

"I loved Constance. I made a few mistakes but I never stopped loving her." Charlotte snorted.

Before she could respond Sam pulled her back roughly. He gave her a warning look that reminded her so much of his father. The thought enough stopped her from yelling at the man before them. When he was sure Charlotte was going to stay quiet Sam looked back at Constance's husband.

"If you don't mind me asking where is Constance buried?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we never found her." Without another word the man walked back toward his house.

Charlotte and Sam looked at each other again before walking back to the impala.

"This is _just_ wonderful. What're we going to do now?"

"First we're going to get Dean." Charlotte waited for Sam to elaborate but he didn't.

As her reversed the car Sam pulled out his cellphone. Ignoring Charlotte's annoyed glare he waited for the other line to pick up.

"Yes. I was driving near the old rickety bridge when I heard gun shots." Snapping his phone shut Sam tossed it between him and Charlotte.

"Gun shots?" Sam shrugged and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I improvised."

The seat next to Charlotte started vibrating. Grabbing Sam's phone Charlotte flipped it open. Dean's gruff voice filtered through the earpiece.

"Gun shots?"

"Sammy says he _improvised_."

"It worked didn't it." Charlotte waved her hand at Sam's comment.

"Where are …" The car slammed to a halt throwing Charlotte forward. She smashed her head against the dashboard. "… What the hell Sam!?"

"Charlie what's happening? Charlotte!?"

Reaching to grab the phone Charlotte froze. Sitting between her and Sam was the woman in white. She was staring right at Sam.

"Will you take me home?"

"Charlotte?! Sam!?"

Moving slowly Charlotte wrapped her fingers around Sam's phone. The car suddenly jerked forward throwing Charlotte against the seat.

"Sam what's going on?"

"It's not me! _She's_ doing it." The woman appeared again still looking at Sam. "Let us go. We didn't do anything wrong."

Constance's face darkened. Lunging forward she grabbed Sam's shirt.

"Lies! Your mind is just as dark as the rest. I can _see _it. Your thoughts about _her_." At the word 'her' Constance spun around to glare at Charlotte. "You can't have him!"

The passenger door jerked open. Charlotte jumped forward trying to avoid the opening but Constance had other plans. With a blast of wind Charlotte flew backwards out of the speeding impala.

Her back slammed against the ground with a loud smack. She rolled head over heals several feet away from the road. Groaning Charlotte Sat up. Her body ached all over. It took several deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal.

"Charlotte!? What's going on? Answer me damn it!" Lifting her arm Charlotte put Sam's phone to her ear.

"I just got my ass kicked by a ghost."

Dean swore loudly. Running his hand across his face he looked around. His eyes landed on a silver Chevy.

"Where are you? I'm coming."

"Go to Constance's house. Sam needs help, I'll meet you there."

"Charlie…"

"Just do it." Hanging up Charlotte inspected herself for any serious injuries. Except for a few scratches she seemed to be alright.

With a groan Charlotte pulled herself to her feet. The sudden movement blurred her vision. Stumbling Charlotte grabbed her head in pain. Pulling her hand back she realized it was red and wet. She'd cracked her head open when the car stopped.

"Shit." Wiping her hand on her jeans Charlotte started walking down the road. She just had to make it to the end. The house would be there. Sam would be there; and Dean.

A mile down the road Charlotte saw the outline of a large house. As she got closer she realized the impala was sticking out of the side. Sam and Dean were both trying to un-wedge the care from the house.

"Well it's good to see you two are doing just fine." The boys turned to look at Charlotte.

"It's about time Charlie. We were trying to un-dig…" Dean stopped talking when he saw her face. Blood was slowly dripping down her forehead and Charlotte was sure she looked pale.

"You look like hell Charlie."

"Thanks Sammy. You look like you've gone a few rounds yourself." Dean rushed over to Charlotte. He tried examining her head but Charlotte waved him off. "I'm fine."

"Fine my ass. Blood is dripping down your face."

Rolling her eyes Charlotte pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in a white wife-beater. She wiped her face with the black shirt wiping most of the blood away.

"See I'm fine." Dean opened his mouth to protest but Charlotte brushed past him. "Let's get going."

With Charlotte's help they were able to get the impala unstuck and were on their way. Charlotte was lying in the back with a bag of ice on her head. Dean wouldn't stop pestering her until she had agreed to ice the injury.

"When I was being questioned I noticed a set of coordinates in dad's journal. I think he might be there." Charlotte sat up to see Dean giving Sam an expectant look.

"My interview is tomorrow Dean. I can't miss it."

"Sammy…"

"We'll get you back to Jessica and the interview." Dean looked at Charlotte through the mirror but didn't contradict her statement. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel he sped down the freeway.

When they arrived back at Stanford it was nearing midnight. Charlotte followed Sam out of the car.

"It was good to see you Sammy."

"You too Charlie." Charlotte gave him a lopsided grin and reached up to give Sam a hug. Sliding into the front seat Charlotte watched as Sam and Dean exchanged a few words.

Sam walked toward his apartment. Back to his normal life and back to his normal girlfriend. Dean started pulling away from Sam's apartment. He had an annoyed look in his eyes.

"It's what he wants Dean."

"Last time you weren't so keen on letting him leave."

Sighing Charlotte looked in the mirror. She watched the bedroom light turn on in Sam's apartment. The light was flickering back and forth against the walls.

Charlotte squinted her eyes trying to see better. Something was wrong. Electrical lights didn't flicker like that. Realization dawned on Charlotte's face and she spun around to get a better look.

"Turn around. Something's wrong." Without hesitation Dean spun the impala. Her tires squealed loudly. The two ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Sam!" Dean swore when there wasn't a reply. Using his body he slammed against the door. On the third attempt the front door flew open.

Smoke was already filling the apartment. Dean ran into the bedroom; Charlotte could see him hesitating in the doorway. Running up behind him she gasped at the scene before them.

Sam was frozen in his spot on the bed. He was staring in horror at the ceiling. The fire had originated just above the bed and Charlotte could faintly see the outline of a woman stuck to the ceiling.

"Dean help him!" Charlotte pushed Dean from behind. That seemed to be enough to kick start him into action.

As Dean ran to help Sam Charlotte looked up at the woman. There was no doubt who the woman was and there was no doubt she was dead.

A shiver ran down Charlotte's spine. Dean had told her how his mother died. Pinned to ceiling as the house burned down. Now the same thing was happening to Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 (: Enjoy! I'm open to any suggestions you might have! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Wendigo<strong>

Charlotte quietly followed Sam through the trees. It had been almost a week since Jessica's funeral. Sam skipped his law school interview; he'd chosen to travel with Charlotte and Dean.

He wanted to find his father. To find the demon that killed not only his mother but also now his girlfriend. The coordinates Dean had found took the trio to a national park in Colorado.

Charlotte glanced over her shoulder. Dean was walking with the girl they'd agreed to help. Her brother had gone camping. He was supposed to call everyday but the girl, Haley, hadn't heard from him in several days. Rolling her eyes at the flirtatious grin Dean was giving Haley Charlotte quickened her pace to catch up with Sam.

"Do you think John will be here?" Sam looked away from his G.P.S. He glanced down at Charlotte before looking ahead; he had a determined look on his face.

"I don't know. Why else would he leave us the coordinates?"

The group stepped into a clearing that had once been a campsite. Haley immediately ran to the torn tent.

"This is Tommy's tent!" Charlotte looked around the campsite. All of the supplies were destroyed and covered in blood. "Tommy!"

Haley and her younger brother, Ben, started screaming for their brother. Charlotte grabbed Haley's arm and gave her a stern look.

"It will hear you, shut up!"

"He's my brother!" Sam placed his hand softly on Haley's shoulder. He nodded at Charlotte indicating he could handle it.

Shrugging Charlotte walked to the edge of the clearing. There were drag marks leading away. Someone had been taking out of the campsite. The only question was whether they were alive.

"What do you think it is?" Charlotte peered sideways at Dean. Of course he had time to talk to her now. Haley was busy talking to their guide.

He was a middle-aged man with one hell of an ego. Roy had taken one look at Charlotte and had already decided she was useless. It was fair to say she didn't like the man one bit.

"It's not an animal. I can say that much."

Roy dropped his pack near the tattered tent. He puffed out his chest and observed the site with an arrogant gaze.

"It's obvious this was done by a bear." Charlotte rolled her eyes. _Could this man be anymore dense?_ She opened her mouth to disagree but Dean motioned for her to stay quiet.

He was looking into the trees trying to listen. Charlotte followed his gaze confused. She hadn't heard anything.

Suddenly a shrill scream echoed through the forest. The group rushed to find whoever was being attacked. Charlotte stopped just outside the clearing. Something weird was going on.

A rustling sound came from the campsite and Charlotte spun around. There was a pale figure hunched over their supplies. Pulling out her knife Charlotte crept slowly toward the creature.

She paused just inside the clearing. The creature was looking around with its nose in the air. Charlotte's eyes widened as she realized it could smell her. The creature disappeared in a flash.

It reappeared in front of Charlotte but before she could get a look at its face she felt his claws dig into her side. Charlotte was barely able to scream before the creature disappeared again.

**Deans P.O.V**

Dean was looking frantically around. He'd heard someone screaming; he was sure of it. Only there wasn't anyone there. Sam had the same confused look on his face. Who _or_ what had made that noise?

Another scream filled the air. Dean recognized it instantly and his blood ran cold. Spinning around he looked at all the faces in their group. One was missing.

"Son of a bitch!" The brothers led the group as they ran back to the campsite.

The clearing was empty. Their packs were gone. Charlotte was gone. The only thing that remained was her hunting knife. The color drained from Dean's face.

"Charlie! Charlotte!" Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. He nodded toward the edge of the clearing.

"I think I know what it is." Sam opened their dad's journal and pointed at a picture. It was a black human like creature with claws.

**Charlotte's P.O.V**

Charlotte groaned softly. Her head was killing her. The treetops flashed quickly overhead; they were almost a blur. Lifting her head Charlotte saw the creature dragging her by her feet.

Reaching out she tried grabbing something she could use. Her fingers curled around an upturned tree root. The creature grunted when Charlotte tried pulling her feet from its grasp.

Yanking its arm the creature ripped Charlotte away from the tree. Her hand sliced open from the force causing Charlotte to swear loudly.

"Watch it dick head!" Grabbing a stone Charlotte chucked it at the creature in front of her. It smacked into the back of the creature's head. Charlotte jerked to a stop. "Shit."

The creature snarled. Spinning around it picked Charlotte up by her neck. Gasping she grabbed at the claws wrapped around her throat. Coming face to face with the creature Charlotte recognized it from reading through John's journal. A wendigo.

The wendigo roared in Charlotte's face and slammed her onto the hard ground. It waited to make sure she wasn't going to move before dragging Charlotte to its hideout.

Charlotte opened her eyes with a groan. Her body ached from head to toe. Looking around Charlotte only saw darkness. It was too dark to see who it was but she could faintly see the outline of someone.

"Hey are you alright?" The person didn't move or respond.

Looking up Charlotte found her hands bound by a rope. Her skin stung from the rope chafing. Pulling down Charlotte raised her legs. She brought them above her arms and wrapped them around the rope.

Her hands burned from the pressure. Biting her lip Charlotte shook the side of her foot. The black handle of the pocketknife she hid in her boots slid out. Grunting she dropped her leg closer to her hands.

The feeling in her hands was starting to go. With another shake the knife slid into her outstretched fingers. The metal felt cold against her numbing fingers.

Fumbling with the blade Charlotte quickly cut the rope just above her wrists. She fell to the ground with a soft thud. Groaning Charlotte rolled onto her hands and knees. Blood dripped from the scratch on her side.

The figure from before started moving and groaning. Charlotte looked up ready to attack.

"Help me." Cautiously Charlotte approached the man. She couldn't tell if he was real or just a trick from the wendigo.

The figure turned into a man about the same age as Dean. He was bound just as Charlotte had been. There was dried blood caked into his hair and face.

"Are you Tommy?" When the man nodded Charlotte sighed in relief. She had been afraid they'd find the brother dead. "My name's Charlie. I'm going to cut you down alright?"

Tommy's legs gave out when Charlotte cut the rope. He dropped to his knees. Charlotte wrapped Tommy's arm around her shoulder. Helping him stand the duo walked through the dark tunnels.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your sister is looking for you."

The roar of the wendigo filled the tunnels; it must have realized its food was gone. Charlotte's blood ran cold. They'd never be able to out run the creature. Tommy pulled away from Charlotte.

"I'm slowing you down."

"Nonsense. Keep going straight. You should come to an opening." Tommy opened his mouth to protest but Charlotte waved her hand. "Move quickly and quietly."

Charlotte waited to make sure Tommy could stand on his own before she ran back the way they'd come. Clutching her pocketknife Charlotte peered around the dark tunnel. It was quiet; too quiet.

Rocks shifted on the left and she spun to look. Nothing was there. Turning back Charlotte ran into the back of someone walking backwards.

The person spun around to reveal Haley. She had dried blood on the side of her face. The wendigo must have gotten to her too. Looking past Haley Charlotte saw Ben and Sam.

"Charlie?"

"Hiya Sammy." Rushing forward Sam wrapped his arms around Charlotte.

The wendigo roared causing the two hunters to turn their attention toward the end of the tunnel. Charlotte could see the outline of the wendigo as it stood with it's back to the group.

She motioned for Sam, Haley, and Ben to follow her. Their shoes pattered silently across the dirt ground. The wendigo's head shot up and the creature took a deep breath in. It could smell them.

"Run!"

Sam and Charlotte pushed the siblings a head of them. Glancing down she saw a flare gun in Sam's hand. She reached for and quickly pointed the gun at the wendigo.

Charlotte's eyes widened. The wendigo was a lot closer than she'd anticipated. She pulled the trigger; the flare flew out of the gun with a loud bang. The wendigo dodged at the last second and the flare only grazed its shoulder.

"Damn it!" Charlotte stumbled back trying to put more distance between her and the wendigo.

"Charlie help!"

Sam was trying to pry the door open to no avail. It had been boarded shut a long time ago. Haley and Ben were hunched over an unconscious Tommy. Grabbing one of the boards Charlotte pulled as hard as she could. It didn't even move a centimeter.

"Fuck!" The wendigo roared again.

Charlotte and Sam turned away from the blocked door. Both were weaponless against the creature looming down on them.

"Hey!" The wendigo spun around to face whoever was behind it. Dean stood several feet down the tunnel.

It roared but before the wendigo could attack Dean fired his flare gun. The flare hit its target dead center. Flames erupted from the wendigo's chest. With a final screech the creature exploded with a flash of dust.

"Charlie? Sammy?"

"We're alright."

Charlotte crouched next to Haley. The girl was holding her brother's hand talking with him to keep him conscious.

"Let's get him to his feet." Pulling Tommy's arms around their shoulders Charlotte and Haley pulled him to his feet. They had to walk to the other end of the tunnel before the group found an opening.

Once they were outside Sam pulled his phone out to call an ambulance. Charlotte helped Haley set her brother against a tree. The three siblings huddled close to each other. Charlotte turned around only to be engulfed in a pair of strong arms.

"Dean, I'm fine." Charlotte tried pulling away but Dean only pulled her closer.

"You had me worried sick Charlotte." She frowned at his use of her full name.

Dean never called her Charlotte. The only times he ever did were when he was pissed off or scared. Charlotte brought her arms around Dean.

"I'm fine. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go ahead and post another update. I think this is where I'm going to start regulating when I update. Since I work Mon-Fri I'm thinking I'll update either Fri-Sun since it's the weekend for me. I'll probably update a little more the next few weeks because I'm on Christmas break. The joys of working in a school (: Yay!

Thanks to Evangeline Smithson, bookwormultimate, and Tessa for the reviews (: As always I'm welcome to any suggestions you may have. Also for chapters that go along with an episode it will be titled at the top if you haven't already noticed. I also don't cover every episode. Just the ones that fit in my story plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Phantom Traveler<strong>

Blinking rapidly Charlotte pushed the remains of her nightmare away. Dean was sound asleep next to her; his face looked peaceful in his slumber. Charlotte sat up and looked around the room.

There was a George Foreman infomercial playing quietly on the television. Sam sat against the headrest with his arms crossed. He was staring at the television but didn't seem to be paying much attention. Charlotte was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about.

"What time is it?" Sam's head snapped toward her.

He wore an alarmed look as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Clearing his throat Sam glanced down at the bedside clock.

"3:30."

"Anything good on?" Sam rolled his eyes at the infomercial.

"It's mind blowing."

Laughing softly Charlotte turned to face Sam. She set her feet on the carpet. Sam had gone back to staring at the television. He looked exhausted. _When was the last time he'd slept?_

Sam hadn't mentioned Jess much since they'd left Stanford. Charlotte could only imagine what he was going through. Thinking of Jess reminded her that Sam never told his girlfriend about Charlotte.

It didn't make sense. Sure her and Sam hadn't parted on good terms but he had acted like she didn't exist.

"Sam why didn't you tell Jess about me?" Sam flinched when Charlotte said Jess' name. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I guess because I was mad at you."

"Because I wouldn't leave with you?"

Staring at the television Sam thought about Charlotte's question. Dean shifted in his sleep but Charlotte continued to watch Sam waiting for his answer.

"Because I gave you a choice and you didn't pick me. How was I supposed to tell my girlfriend about the girl I'd asked to run away with me and she said no?" Charlotte stared at Sam shocked.

"Sam, you can't hate because I don't feel that way about you."

Sagging his shoulders Sam finally turned to look at Charlotte. He had a sad look in his eyes; he looked almost defeated.

"I know. I was hurt Charlie. I shouldn't have said those things to you. About Dean and your parents."

Charlotte took a deep breath in as Sam's words flashed across her mind; _He'll never want you._ Peering down she looked at Dean's sleeping face. He had a deep frown. Charlotte wondered what he was dreaming about.

"It doesn't matter. I forgave you a while ago. Besides you were right about Dean." Grabbing her shower bag from her duffle Charlotte walked into the bathroom. She shut the door leaving two pairs of eyes staring after her.

Charlotte turned the shower faucet all the way around. She sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the water heat up.

Her mind wandered; first to Dean but Charlotte shook her head annoyed. She then thought about her nightmares. Charlotte had come to terms with her parent's death when she was a teenager. She had been traumatized and her nightmares reflected that.

Charlotte often dreamt that the man, the vamp, that slaughtered her family was going to find her. It didn't matter that John had killed it the same night she'd approached Dean.

Her dreams were different now. Her parents were just part of the background; as was the vampire that killed them. Charlotte wasn't sure how she knew but the voice she heard came from a different man. She never saw him.

His voice was always calm and gentle. It calmed and frightened Charlotte at the same time.

The fogging mirror pulled Charlotte from her thoughts. Stripping out of her clothes she climbed into the scalding water.

When Charlotte finally finished showering she could hear Sam and Dean talking. Drying off she pulled on a pair of jeans and a light purple t-shirt. Charlotte pulled her wet hair into a tight bun before walking out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Sam was sitting at the table eating while Dean talked on the phone.

"I think Dean might have a job for us." Nodding Charlotte folded her clothes and placed them in her bag. By the time she finished Dean was off his phone.

"We have a job in Kittanning Pennsylvania." Sam looked up from his dad's journal with a confused expression.

"Pennsylvania?"

"Yea Charlie and I worked a job up there with dad last year. Charlie do you remember Jerry Panowski?"

Charlotte thought back a year. She vaguely remembered being in Kittanning. Jerry and his family had been dealing with a poltergeist. _What was going on with Jerry now?_

"His family had that poltergeist right? Did it come back?"

"Nah. He didn't say what it was though." The three finished gathering their things and headed to the impala. Sam reached for the front door but Charlotte bumped him out of the way.

"I don't think so. You got front yesterday." She stuck her tongue out as she jumped into the front seat. Reaching forward Charlotte fiddled with the radio.

"Why does Charlie get to change the radio?"

"Because she has good taste in music."

Sam rolled his eyes and slumped against the back seat. It was probably going to be a long car ride. Charlotte and Dean started singing to some loud rock song. It was _definitely_ going to be a long car ride.

Charlotte followed Sam and Dean through the hospital hallway. There had been a plane crash just outside Kittanning. Jerry had a suspicion that it was mechanical troubles that caused it.

He'd been right. There was what sounded like EVP on the black box recording.

One of the survivors of the crash ended up in a psychiatric hospital. Most people that end up at places like Riverfront actually saw something Supernatural. It was just that no one believed them.

Max Jaffey sat at a table alone. He was staring out the window. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. He looked terrified. Dean cleared his throat to gain Max's attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jaffey? We're with homeland security."

"I already talked to them." Sam flipped open a notebook and sat across from Mr. Jaffey.

"We'd just like to ask a few follow up questions. Now Mr. Jaffey it says you checked yourself into Riverfront."

"I did." Charlotte frowned; it didn't make sense for someone to admit themselves. _Who would admit they were crazy?_

"Why did you do that?" Mr. Jaffey turned to look at Charlotte. His eyes were still wide with terror.

"I'm a little stressed. Plane crash and all."

"And that's all you're afraid of?" Mr. Jaffey opened his mouth to respond but he hesitated. Sam leaned a little closer. "It's alright if you're not sure what you saw. Just tell us. We can help."

The older man looked over Sam's shoulder. He stayed silent for several minutes. Charlotte could see Dean starting to become agitated. She shot him a warning look before he could say anything rude.

"There was this man. He had black eyes and I saw or I _thought_ I saw him open the emergency door."

_Black eyes?_ That didn't make sense. Charlotte had never come across anything with black eyes. This was something new; new was always bad.

"Did he appear on the plane suddenly or anything?" Mr. Jaffey narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Of course not. Are you crazy? He was a passenger on the plane. He sat right in front of me."

Charlotte flipped through the passenger list as Dean drove to where the remains of the crashed plane were. They'd just dropped Sam off to interview the wife of the man Mr. Jaffey had watched open the door.

Dean tugged at his tie uncomfortably. Sam had made them dress 'appropriately' to their 'jobs'. Charlotte was wearing a black skirt with a blue blouse and black blazer. She'd tried getting trousers but the sales lady had insisted that Charlotte get a skirt.

That wasn't the worst part. After arguing with the woman for twenty minutes Charlotte had been forced into a pair of low pumps.

After giving his nod of approval Sam let Charlotte and Dean drive uncomfortably to the hanger.

"Charlie can I ask you something?" Charlotte turned from her reading. Dean was clenching the steering wheel tightly; he seemed nervous.

"Sure."

"I… Never mind. We're here."

Frowning Charlotte opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong but changed her mind. She looked away from Dean to stare at the large building a head of them. It was going to be interesting getting in; they'd never just walked into a building like this one.

The security guard barely glanced at their badges before buzzing them through. Dean chuckled and pocketed his fake badge.

"Well that was easy."

"Shush. You'll jinx us."

Charlotte walked up and down the wreckage looking for anything out of the ordinary. Dean pulled out his homemade EMF meter. Charlotte had teased him for weeks after he'd made it out of a broken Walkman. Honestly she was impressed. He made it by himself and it worked.

Looking down Charlotte saw the handle from the emergency exit. The one the black eye man had supposedly pulled. There was a yellow substance smeared across it.

"Dean check this out." Dean stood next to Charlotte and his EMF meter instantly went wild.

Something Supernatural had definitely touched the handle. Bending down Dean ran his fingers over the smudge.

"What is this?"

The building alarm started to blare. It was time for them to get out of there. Charlotte grabbed the door handle and quickly followed Dean out the back door. Security guards were yelling as they ran through the building searching for the imposters.

The two stopped in front of a tall chain fence with barbed wire along the top. Charlotte groaned. Not only did she have to climb a fence she had to in a skirt. Dean had thrown his jacket over the barbed wire and was jumping down the other side.

"Charlie come on."

Groaning again Charlotte tossed the door handle over the fence. Kicking her pumps off she started climbing up. The metal dug into the creases of Charlotte's toes making her flinch.

"Come on!"

"Don't rush me Dean! I'm in a skirt." Reaching the top Charlotte tried swinging her legs around. The stiff skirt prevented her from being able to life her legs. "Damn it!"

Charlotte grabbed the edge of her skirt and pulled it up freeing her legs enough to swing them over. Grabbing her waist Dean caught Charlotte as she dropped down. Her skirt was still raised exposing Charlotte's upper thighs. Following Dean's gaze Charlotte realized what he was staring at.

"Pervert." Charlotte pushed Dean and quickly pulled her skirt down.

Dean was mumbling something under his breath but Charlotte wasn't paying any attention. She'd turned to put her pumps back on. They were on the other side of the fence.

"Shit. I left my shoes."

"Come on Charlie." Dean grabbed his jacket and the door handle. He ran down the alley to the impala. Glaring at her shoes again Charlotte followed.

Sam was already back at Jerry's office when Charlotte and Dean arrived. He raised his eyes at Charlotte's converse. She gave him a stern 'don't ask' look.

"Mr. Phelp's wife was a dead end. There's nothing peculiar there."

"Charlie found this at the wreckage." Dean set the door handle on the table. Taking a sample of the smear Jerry looked at it in his microscope. He looked up at the hunters with a frown.

"It's sulfur."

Leaning back Charlotte stretched causing her back to crack in several places. The walls of their motel room were covered in every article on demonic possession they could find.

They weren't exactly sure what was causing the crashes but not a whole lot left sulfur behind. Dean's phone ran drawing the other two from their research.

"Hi Jerry what's up." Frowning Dean hung up.

"What's going on?"

"There was another crash. The pilot from the first plane." Sam shuffled through his papers. Pulling a few sheets out he turned to Dean.

"Did he say what time the plane went down?"

"Actually yea. 40 minutes after take off."

Charlotte looked down at the articles in her hand. Four years ago a plane went down; no survivors. Two years ago a plane crashed; no survivors.

"None of these crashes had survivors." Sam and Dean looked over to Charlotte. They both had the same look as her; realization. Sam pulled up a recording of the black box.

"Remember what the recording said? No survivors."

"It makes sense as to why Chuck was in two crashes. It's cleaning up its mess. Dean give me the passenger list." Charlotte scanned through the list quickly. There had been five survivors. The pilot was not dead. "We have to figure out if any of the remaining survivors plan on flying."

They each took a name off the list. Charlotte talked to a middle-aged woman. She was very adamant that she would not be flying anytime soon.

"Thank you for your time ma'am." Charlotte hung up and turned to see both brothers off their phones as well. "Any luck?"

Nodding Dean help up the paper with his passenger's name.

"One of the stewardesses. Her sister said her flight leaves at 8pm." Charlotte looked at the clock on the bedside table; 6:45pm.

"Let's go! We have to stop her."

The hunters raced to the airport. They made it with twenty minutes left. Charlotte walked up to the check in station.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Amanda Walker. She's a stewardess." The sales clerk typed in her computer for several seconds.

"Her flight is boarding now. She'll already be on the plane."

Charlotte groaned; just their luck. Walking over to Sam and Dean she racked her brain trying to come up with a new idea.

"She's already boarded."

"Yea, we called her on the employee phone. It didn't work."

"What're we going to do now?" Sam and Dean exchanged looks arguing back and forth.

"Sam has an idea but it's a terrible one." Rolling his eyes Sam turned to Charlotte hoping she'd agree with him.

"We have to stop the demon. The planes about to take off. We only have one option." They were going to board the plane. Sam didn't have to say it; he was right. It was their only option.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have a plane to catch." Sam smiled triumphantly at his brother. Groaning in defeat Dean followed Sam and Charlotte.

Leaning back Charlotte clutched her seat tightly. She'd never been on a plane before. It was worse than she expected. The plan jerked roughly as it took off.

Looking over she saw Dean making the same face she was. Sam was smirking at his brother; he said something and Dean responded with something that made Sam laugh.

Finally the plane leveled out. Relaxing, Charlotte leaned back and closed her eyes. The demon wouldn't attack until 40 minutes into the fight. The thought of their impending doom should they fail was unnerving.

"Charlie you alright over there?" Cracking an eye Charlotte looked at Sam. He'd moved into Dean's seat while the eldest Winchester patrolled the ailses.

"I'm peachy. Why do you ask."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Dean returned before Charlotte could respond. He motioned for his brother to move and plopped back into his seat.

"It's the copilot." Charlotte's face paled. _The copilot? How were they suppose to stop it now?_

"Are you sure? Did you…?"

"Yes Sammy. I did. His eyes turned black."

"Shit. What're we going to do?" The stewardess walked by. Charlotte caught a glimpse of a gold cross around her neck. "I have an idea."

Unbuckling herself Charlotte followed the woman into the back. She closed the curtain behind her giving them privacy. Charlotte wasn't sure if this was going to work but they didn't have any options. The plane could crash at any minute.

"Excuse me, Amanda?"

"How do you know my name?"

"This is going to sound crazy but I need you to bring the copilot back here." Amanda frowned. She shook her head not understanding.

"Why?" Biting her lip Charlotte tried to explain herself without spooking the woman in front of her.

"I see you're a religious person. I can't go into detail but the _thing_ that caused the first crash is going to crash this plane."

"What do you mean? What thing?"

"Like I said you're a religious person." Charlotte watched as her statement sunk in. Amanda looked conflicted; the plane gave a sickening jerk. "Amanda please."

Nodding Amanda rushed toward the cockpit. Sticking her head out Charlotte motioned to Sam and Dean.

"What'd you say to convince her?" Pulling out a bottle of holy water Charlotte shrugged.

"I appealed to her beliefs."

A few minutes later Amanda returned with the copilot. When the man saw Dean he turned to rush back to the cockpit. Charlotte and Sam rushed to stop him. Grabbing the copilot by his shoulders they slammed him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Amanda tried rushing to help the man but Dean grabbed her arm. He pulled her roughly to the other side of the small room.

"That's not the copilot. Let us do our job."

The copilot threw Sam into the wall next to him. Uncapping the holy water Charlotte splashed some onto the man's chest.

The water started to bubble causing the demon to screech in pain. Glaring at Charlotte the copilot's eyes turned pitch black.

"Bitch!" Smirking Charlotte threw more holy water on the demon. The man tried pushing Charlotte away but Dean grabbed his arm where Sam had been.

"Sammy start it!" Opening a small black book Sam started reciting the exorcism.

"Regna terrae, cantata deo…" Again the demon screeched.

He flailed trying to get out of Dean and Charlotte's grasps. Charlotte was thrown into the wall behind her. Gasping she released her hold on the copilot. Looking straight at the Sam the demon snarled.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend. She must have _screamed_." Sam took a sharp in take of breath. He stopped reciting the exorcism. "That's no the worst of it _is it_?"

The demon screamed as holy water boiled on its face. Charlotte grasped the man's shoulder again.

"Finish it Sam!" With a burst of energy the demon threw Dean off of him and grabbed Charlotte around the throat.

"The sad little orphan girl. Doomed to always lose what you love."

The copilot's head shot back. A think black smoke spilled out of his mouth and disappeared into the vent. The copilot collapsed and Amanda rushed to help him sit up.

Charlotte rubbed her neck. She looked around trying to find where the demon went.

"What do we do now?"

The plane gave a violent jerk. Charlotte fell forward through the curtain. Passengers were grabbing oxygen masks as they fell out of their overhead compartments. The plane was plummeting toward the ground.

Grabbing the nearby chair Charlotte tried to keep from sliding toward the front of the plane. She turned toward the back of the plane. Sam was standing in the doorway reciting the rest of the exorcism.

There was a loud screech as the demon was cast out of the plane. A few seconds later the plane started to level out.

"Charlie are you alright?" Sighing in relief Charlotte laid her head on the floor.

"I'm never flying again."


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Bloody Mary<strong>

Charlotte sat with her legs draped across the backseat. She was looking through a news article on their new case. A man had been found dead with his eyes gone.

Sam was passed out in the passenger seat. His head rested against the cool window. It was the first time in a while Charlotte had actually seen him sleep. By the look on his face it didn't look like he was having pleasant dreams.

Right as Dean pulled up to a large building Sam jerked awake. He looked around confused and disoriented.

"Nightmare?" Sam peered back at Charlotte. Shrugging he ran his fingers through his hair.

"At least I got some sleep."

"We're going to have to talk about this eventually." Shutting the impala off Dean turned toward his brother.

Sam ignored his brother's comment. Reaching behind the seat he grabbed a news article off Charlotte's lap. He studied the obituary for several minutes.

"How do you think he died?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Sam looked up to see Dean nodding toward the building.

The three walked down the hall of the hospital. They were following the signs to the morgue. Sam was several steps a head of Dean and Charlotte.

"You can't pressure him to talk about Jessica if he doesn't want to."

"But it's alright for you to?" Charlotte frowned. _What was he talking about?_

"What?"

"Nothing." Dena caught up with Sam leaving Charlotte confused and annoyed. _What the hell was his problem?_ The last time she'd talked to Sam about Jessica was during their demon case. Dean had been asleep.

The boys were already talking to one of the workers when Charlotte walked into the room.

"I'm really sorry but I can't let you in." Dean had turned his back on the man. He was mumbling something about hitting someone.

Rolling her eyes Charlotte brushed passed Sam and Dean. She gave the morgue technician her best smile. He easily returned the gesture. This was going to be easy.

"We only need a few minutes with the body."

"I really can't …"

"Come on man. It's 20% of our grade." The technician glared passed Charlotte.

Glancing behind her Charlotte gave Dean a stern glare. He returned the look. Turning back toward the man in front of her Charlotte twirled her ponytail slowly.

"He's right. This is really important for our grade. _For me?_"

The technician seemed to be battling with himself. Charlotte bit her lip softly; that sealed the deal.

"Five minutes." Smirking Charlotte gave Sam and Dean a triumphant look. Dean looked even more pissed off.

"His daughter said his eyes were bleeding?" Sam looked at the news article again. The technician pulled back the sheet revealing the body.

"They were practically liquefied."

Charlotte looked down at the body. _What sort of things caused eyes to explode?_

"Can we see the police report? For our paper." The technician looked suspiciously at Sam.

"I really can't show you that …" He turned to smile at Charlotte. "… at least not for free."

Charlotte stared at him in disbelief. Had he just said what she thought he said? Sam was trying to hide a smirk and Dean looked ready to strangle the man. Scoffing Charlotte walked up to the technician.

"Not a chance."

* * *

><p>"I think we're intruding." Charlotte stood awkwardly outside the house of the victim. The family was having a reception. Dean was already halfway to the front door closely followed by Sam.<p>

"We need to see the crime scene some how." Groaning Charlotte followed the boys into the house.

She walked through the living room looking at the pictures of the happy family. _What could they have done to deserve losing their father?_ Charlotte came to the stairs. The victim had died on the second floor.

Climbing the stairs she made her way to the bathroom. There was still blood dried on the floor. Charlotte looked around but couldn't find anything out of place.

The door creaked open. Looking up Charlotte found Sam and Dean entering the room.

"Well look who decided to join the investigation." Dean rolled his eyes at Charlotte's comment. He seemed annoyed.

"We were questioning the family Charlotte." Apparently he was more than just annoyed.

_What was his deal today?_ First at the morgue and now. Sensing the oncoming argument Sam cleared his throat.

"The youngest daughter seems to think Bloody Mary is behind her father's death." Standing up Charlotte peered at the mirror apprehensively.

"Did he say her name?"

"No. She did."

"Guess we should hit the books and see if we find anything." Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom coming face to face with a young blonde. She narrowed her eyes at Charlotte before looking behind her at Sam and Dean.

"Who are you? Don't fee me that bull shit about working with Donna's dad either."

Charlotte mentally groaned. The boys had really done a class A job on their cover story. Sam gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"We're just trying to figure out what happened." Annoyed with the situation Charlotte walked away from the group.

She was leaning against the impala when the brothers finally left the house. Dean gave Charlotte a dark look.

"Thanks for the back up Charlotte."

"I'm not the one who gave them a shitty alias Dean. Wasn't my mess to clean up." Dean opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Sam.

"Let's just get started on the research."

The car ride was silent all the way back to the motel. Dean hadn't even bothered to turn his music on; he clutched the steering wheel tightly and glared at the road. From the back seat Sam watched the two with a confused expression. He didn't understand what caused the sudden tension between the two.

When Dean had parked the impala Charlotte got out silently. She walked toward the main office.

"Dude what's going on with you two?" Dean peered at his brother from where he was leaning against the car. Shrugging his shoulders he tried to be nonchalant.

"Nothing."

Choosing not to respond Sam turned to see Charlotte walking back towards them. Without glancing at Dean she handed Sam the extra key before storming away. Glaring after her Dean grabbed his duffle and followed Charlotte.

When Charlotte entered their room she went straight into the bathroom. She didn't want to be around Dean. He was being a dick to her and she didn't even know what she did.

Turning the faucet Charlotte ran her hands under the cold water. She rubbed the sides of her face; her cheeks were a light pink from how pissed off she was. She had to calm down if she was going to be in the same room as Dean.

By the time Charlotte exited the bathroom Dean was digging through some news articles they'd picked up from the library. Sam had his laptop but he'd fallen asleep with his head resting against the heard board. He had to be exhausted.

Grabbing the computer off his lap Charlotte sat at the table across from Dean. He had a scowl on his face. His eyes were staring at the article in his hand but Charlotte could tell he wasn't reading. He looked up catching Charlotte staring at him.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Charlotte rolled her eyes. He was starting to really get on her nerves.

"What's your problem Dean?"

"Nothing." Charlotte felt her face heating up. He was clearly pissed off about something. Something she did.

"That's bull shit and you know it." Dean stared silently at the paper in his hand. His jaw was set and he looked as if he was arguing with himself.

"I heard your conversation with Sam."

Charlotte's stomach dropped. _How much had he heard? What had they talked about that had pissed Dean off?_

"What? What did you hear?" Dean set his article down. He glanced over at Sam's sleeping form.

"You didn't tell me Sam asked you to leave with him." Charlotte sighed in relief. _That's all he'd heard?_ That wasn't too big of a deal.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"It didn't matter?" Dean's vice was low and deliberate. Her comment had only pissed him off even more. "Since when do you keep secrets from me Charlotte?"

"I wasn't hiding anything Dean."

"Clearly you were. You didn't tell me."

Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm. Dean was being unreasonable.

"I don't tell you everything."

"I see that. It makes me wonder what else you're not telling me." Rolling her eyes Charlotte closed Sam's computer.

"Seriously Dean? You're being ridiculous."

"I'm the one being ridiculous?! We're supposed to be best friends aren't we?" Charlotte bit her lip. She didn't understand what he was so angry about.

"You know we are Dean."

"Then tell me how I'm being ridiculous. I'm not the one keeping secrets."

"I'm not keeping secrets Dean. It's ridiculous that you're angry about something that happened almost five years ago."

Dean stood abruptly. His eyes were dangerous; he looked so much like his father. Charlotte shivered. She didn't like it when he acted like John.

"You should have told me five years ago! What else haven't you told me Charlotte?"

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe there's a hidden reason behind why you didn't tell me. Didn't want me to find out about you two?"

_What the hell was he talking about?_ Charlotte stood with a frown. Dean had turned away from her.

"What're you talking about? Sam and I are just friends."

"I find that hard to believe. Why else would he ask you to run away with him?"

"Just because he had those feelings don't mean I did." Charlotte tried placing her hand on Dean's shoulder. He jerked away roughly still with his back turned.

"You must have given him some reason to think you did."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You're blaming _me_ for how someone else feels? That's fucked up Dean." Spinning around Dean pointed an accusing finger at Charlotte.

"I see the way you saunter around. You flashed your legs around me at the plane hanger. You flirted with that guy at the morgue."

Charlotte's mouth fell in disbelief. Had he really just said that? Clenching her fists she fought against hitting him.

"I can't fucking believe you right now! You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing. Just admit it Charlotte. You're keeping secrets from me." Charlotte stomped her foot. He was making her feel like a five year old.

"I'm not keeping secrets damn it!" Their fight had woken Sam. He jumped to his feet with an alarmed look.

"What's going on?" Charlotte and Dean ignored the younger Winchester. They were too busy glaring daggers at each other.

"Then what did Sam say about me? What was he right about?" Gasping Charlotte stepped back. He _had_ heard their whole conversation.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Dean pointed at Charlotte again.

"See! Right there. You're hiding something?"

"No I'm not. If you're pissed about something Sam said, then ask him!"

Charlotte could see Sam's alarmed look from the corner of her eye. She wasn't meaning to throw him under the bus. _What else could she do?_ Dean wouldn't believe anything she said. Not right now.

"I don't give a fuck what he said. He said it five years ago and you didn't tell me!"

"I already told you! I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered!"

"That's a load of shit. You didn't tell me because there's some secret thing between you and Sam!"

At the sound of his name Sam tried stepping in between the two. Things were getting out of hand. Scoffing Charlotte rolled her eyes. Dean was clearly out of his mind.

"You're delusional Dean." Narrowing his eyes Dean pushed passed his brother.

"I'm not delusional Charlotte. If you wanted to slut around with my brother all you had to do was ask."

Pushing as hard as she could Charlotte shoved Dean. He stumbled back several feet before stepping back toward her. His fists were clenched.

"Screw you Dean!"

"Back at you Princess!"

Grabbing her jacket Charlotte stormed toward the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Charlotte shot Dean a glare. She pulled the door open roughly.

"Solve the damn case without me!"

The door slammed loudly behind her. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Dean had no right to talk to her that way. _Why had he cared that much anyway?_

Even if there was something going on with her and Sam it wasn't any of Dean's business. She had to get out of there. Charlotte looked around looking for transportation. Her eyes landed on the impala; a smirk appeared across her face. Dean was going to be pissed.

Sliding into the driver's seat Charlotte ran her hands over the steering wheel.

"Ready to go for a ride baby?" Using Dean's nickname for his car caused her to laugh softly to herself. He was going to flip out.

Charlotte reached under the dash. Pulling the wires out she grabbed the two she needed; just as Dean had taught her. With a satisfying roar the impala kicked to life. Charlotte shifted the car into gear and started to back up.

The door to their room flew open. Dean stood in the doorway with a mix of anger and shock on his face.

"Charlotte what the fuck do you think your doing?!" Smirking at him Charlotte sped out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

This will probably be the last update I make before I finish my next chapter. I have a few written but I don't want to get too far behind and start rushing myself. I should have another update in the next few days. As always any feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Home<strong>

"Hello sweetheart."

Charlotte peered at the stranger from the corner of her eye. He had medium length dark hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about her age.

"Hello." Charlotte took a sip of her beer. After taking off with the impala she had stopped at the first bar she came to.

"What's your name?" Charlotte glanced at him again. He seemed attractive enough.

"Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you Charlotte. My name is Luther. Can I buy you a drink?"

Nodding Charlotte downed the rest of her beer. If Dean was allowed to have fun and pick up random people at the bar then so could she.

Luther motioned for the bartender.

"We'll take two more beers."

"Actually make mine a shot of whiskey." Charlotte could see Luther giving her a look of approval.

"What brings a pretty lady like you to a place like this?"

"I need to unload some stress." The bartender set the shot glass in front of Charlotte. Grabbing it she downed the amber liquid in one gulp. "Another." The second shot was gone almost as quickly as the first.

"I think I could help you relieve some of that stress."

Charlotte nodded to the bartender when he shook the whiskey bottle at her. She peered at Luther from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe." Smirking at him she slammed the third shot. "Pay for my drinks and let's go."

Charlotte was feeling pretty good as she led Luther outside. If Dean wanted to her accuse her of slutting around then she was going to give him something to _actually_ be mad about. Hooking up with a stranger in the impala sounded like the perfect way to do just that.

She stopped just outside the bar. A frown appeared on her face at the two figures leaning against the impala.

"Damn it."

"Where to now Sweetheart?" Exiting the bar right after her Luther threw his arm around Charlotte.

Charlotte was sure Dean's eyes were going to pop out of his head. He shoved off the impala forcefully. Stepping out of Luther's embrace Charlotte crossed her arms.

"Sorry Luther looks like you won't be able to help after all."

Shooting the man next to Charlotte a dark look Dean grabbed her by the arm. Luther looked like he was going to intervene but Charlotte shook her head. Digging her heels into the ground she stopped Dean from dragging her to the car.

"I'm not a child Dean. I can walk by myself."

"It was really childish to steal my car."

Rolling her eyes Charlotte pulled her arm from Dean's grasp. She stormed past Sam and got into the back seat. The brother's exchanged glances before following. Dean slid into the driver's seat; his eyes instantly landed on the exposed wires.

"What the hell did you do to my baby?!"

* * *

><p><em>-Charlotte looked curiously around the room. She was in an elegant room filled floor to ceiling with books. The walls were painted a deep maroon offsetting the rich brown of the bookshelves. <em>

_At the end of the room sat a large glass door. Charlotte could see a grand piano resting in the center of the next room._

"_This could have been your life Charlotte."_

_Spinning around Charlotte tried to find the owner of the voice. No one was there._

"_Who are you?" _

_The strange voice chuckled softly. "In due time my child."-_

Blinking rapidly Charlotte realized she was still in the motel room. Dean was curled up as far away from her as he could get.

The two had barely spoken a word to each other since the Bloody Mary case. The only time Dean would say anything to Charlotte was when he was barking orders at her. He would also make sure to blame her for anything bad that happened.

It was Charlotte's fault a skin walker stole the impala. It was her fault when the hook-man sliced the tires to the impala. He wouldn't even let her in the damn car until she agreed never to hurt his _baby_ again.

Any other time she thought it was funny, cute even, how much Dean loved his car. But right now it infuriated her. Charlotte would give anything to just slap him in his sleep.

She was seriously contemplating doing just that when Sam shot up from his bed. He looked around the room with a terrified expression.

"Sam what is it?" At the sound of her concerned voice Dean sat up with his hunting knife. Charlotte rolled her eyes; there was no need for dramatics. "Calm down Rambo. I think Sam had a nightmare."

Glaring at her from the corner of his eye Dean tucked his knife back into its holster. Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed. He had his head buried in his hands.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Sam peered up at his brother.

"Dean, I think we need to go to Kansas."

Charlotte frowned. _Kansas? What was in Kansas?_

"Kansas. That's where you were born right?"

Nodding Sam pulled a sketchpad from the side table. He flipped to a page with a picture and a drawing of the same tree.

"Yea. I have a feeling the family in our old home needs our help."

"Why?"

An uncertain look flashed across Sam's face. He was hiding something. _What had Sam so concerned with their old house?_

"Uh .. You're just going to have to trust me." Charlotte looked between the brothers curiously. Sam was looking at Dean with a scared expression. _What was going on?_

"You're going to have to give me more than that Sam." Taking a deep breath Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"I have these dreams. Some times they come true."

"You're having visions?" Sam didn't respond. He didn't have to. Charlotte could tell from the look in his eyes.

This was bad. Sam was having supernatural visions. Dean shook his head. Standing he walked toward the table.

"They're just dreams."

"No Dean I don't think they are."

"Sam…" Jumping to his feet Sam shot an annoyed look at his brother.

"I dreamt about Jessica days before it happened."

A chilling thought occurred to Charlotte. _Could her dreams be similar to Sam's? Who was the strange voice from them? _Charlotte shook her head softly. There was no way. Her dreams were just dreams.

"It's normal to have nightmares Sam." Narrowing his eyes at Charlotte Sam shook his head.

"No. I had _detailed_ dreams. Down to the blood drops on my face. And now this tree!" Sam flipped the drawing so Dean and Charlotte could see. "I've been dreaming about this tree and this family. The tree is the same from the picture."

Charlotte looked at the picture. It was of baby Sam and toddler Dean. They were being help by their parents. Sure enough behind the small family stood the tree Sam had drawn. Charlotte felt numb.

"Dean we have to check it out."

Dean stared down at the picture with a hard look. Sighing he ran his hand across his face.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Following the boys to the porch Charlotte looked up at the house that had once been home to Sam and Dean. It had been rebuilt after the fire. A blond haired woman answered the door. She peered at the three curiously.<p>

"Can I help you?" Dean opened his mouth to give a random excuse but Sam cut him off.

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester. This is our friend Charlotte. Dean and I used to live here."

The woman, Jenny, led them into the kitchen where two children were waiting. Charlotte peered around the house. She'd always wondered about the Winchesters' life before hunting. _What type of people would they have become?_

"The lights flicker almost hourly."

Charlotte turned at Jenny's statement. Weird things _were_ happening to the family. Sam had been right.

"We have to get them out Dean."

"I know Sam. Right now I'm more freaked that your visions are true."

Following them silently Charlotte thought about the case. Something in the house was definitely haunting the family. _Was it the same thing that killed Sam and Dean's mother and Jessica? Where had these visions come from?_

Pulling away from her thoughts Charlotte realized they'd pulled into a gas station. Sam was leaning against the impala while Dean walked toward the building. Charlotte climbed out of the car.

"How're you doing Sammy?"

"I'm alright I guess. I just don't understand why."

She was asking herself the same question. _Why all of a sudden was Sam having visions? _It wasn't natural. They hunted things that weren't natural.

Dean had been gone awhile causing Charlotte to frown. Pushing off the car she followed the path he'd taken to the restroom. As Charlotte rounded the corner she found Dean sitting against the wall. He was holding his cell phone in his hands.

"Dean?" Looking up quickly Dean fixed Charlotte with a sad look. He looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Go away Charlie."

"Dean…" Rolling his eyes Dean stood up. He brushed passed Charlotte; she grabbed his arm trying to stop him. "…talk to me Dean."

"I don't _want_ to talk to you."

"Why are you pushing me away?! Because of that stupid fight?" Peering over his shoulder Dean shot Charlotte a glare.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Charlotte. This has nothing to do with you."

Dean tried walking away again but Charlotte tightened her grip. She wasn't going to let him brush her off like that.

"I can understand what you must be going through Dean let …" Spinning around Dean scowled at her. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"No Charlotte you don't! This is mine and Sam's history. It's _our_ old house! Our old life. Not yours! You don't understand anything."

Charlotte looked back at Dean in shock. She was only trying to help. Once again he was being unreasonable.

"I'm just trying to help."

"We don't need your help. _I_ don't need your help. Actually I don't want you helping us with this. Just butt out!" Dean stormed away without interruption from Charlotte.

She stared at the spot where Dean had been standing. Tears were threatening to fall. He was pushing her away and Charlotte didn't know why. Wiping at her eyes she followed Dean's path back to the impala.

The boys were already sitting in the car; Dean was tapping his fingers impatiently. As Charlotte climbed into the backseat Sam shot her a curious look but she only ignored it. She stared out the window silently.

**-Dean's POV-**

Dean clutched the steering wheel tightly. He was mad. Actually he was pissed off; at what he wasn't exactly sure. Charlotte and Sam had woken him up in the middle of the night while they were on their demon case.

He hadn't meant to listen in but he'd been caught off guard by the topic. Sam had asked Charlotte to leave with him. Dean didn't even know his younger brother felt that way about her.

Oddly enough Dean wasn't angry with Sam. It was Charlotte. She never told him; for five years she kept it secret. _Why? What was so important about that night that Charlotte kept it from him? _

Pulling into the parking lot of an auto shop Dean looked up at his dad's old business. That was another mystery. _Where was his dad? What was haunting their old house?_ He'd vowed never to return to that house; it hurt too much.

"Charlie, are you coming?" Dean turned to see his brother peering through the back window. Looking up from John's journal Charlotte cast a weary look at Dean.

"No."

Sam opened his mouth to respond but thought better. He followed after Dean to the garage.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Dean stopped walking when he realized his brother wasn't following. Rolling his eyes he turned around.

"Don't feed me that 'nothing' bullshit. Things have been weird ever since Ohio. Is this about your fight with Charlie?"

"Now isn't the time Sam." Dean started walking again. Sam followed but he had no intentions of giving up.

"If you should be mad at anyone it should be me."

"I don't care what you said. She kept secrets from me."

Sam started to reply but Dean raised his hand to silence him. A middle-aged man approached them.

"How can I help you fellas?" Dean flashed the man his fake FBI badge.

"We're investigating the disappearances of John Winchester and his sons."

"That was twenty years ago. What's the FBI poking around for?"

"We like to reopen cold cases. See if we missed anything. Now John Winchester used to work with you correct?" The man wiped his grease-stained hands and nodded.

"It's terrible what happened to that family. Really changed John." Dean frowned. He could see Sam shifting next to him.

"Changed how?"

"He kept saying something killed Mary. He even went to see a psychic. Then one day John and his boys were gone."

Dean walked back to the impala silently. He was processing what his father's old friend had said. _Who was the psychic dad had gone to see? What had they told him?_

"Dean why are you mad at Charlie for something that happened five years ago?" Groaning Dean stopped walking. He was getting pissed. _Why couldn't Sam just drop it?_

"She tells me everything Sam. Everything _except_ this." Sam gave Dean a weird look. It made him shift uncomfortably.

"It was more than just that Dean. The things you said to her. It was almost like you're jealous."

Opening his mouth Dean started to deny his brother's comment. Pausing he thought about the statement. _Was he jealous? Of Charlotte and Sam sharing a secret or of them possibly having a relationship?_ Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know why I got so upset Sammy. She just gets in my head, you know? It's hard to explain. I care about her."

Glancing sideways Dean caught the look in Sam's eyes. He looked annoyed by Dean's comment. _Why would Sam be upset by what he said? Was he jealous? _There wasn't anything going on between Dean and Charlotte; _why would Sam be jealous?_

Maybe there _was_ something happening with Charlotte and Sam. The look in Sam's eyes quickly changed to indifference. He was hiding something; Dean just knew it. He thought about saying something but decided against it.

**-Charlotte's POV-**

Charlotte was still looking through John's journal when the brothers returned. Things seemed to be a little tense between the two but she chose not to say anything. She didn't want to set Dean off again.

"Any luck?" Pulling the car onto the main road Dean acted as if Charlotte hadn't said anything. Sam turned slightly so he was facing her.

"Apparently dad went to see a psychic before he left town. We need to find a phone book."

"I thought I saw a pay phone down the block." Charlotte pointed back the way they'd come.

Again Dean didn't acknowledge that she'd said anything. It wasn't until Sam had shot him an agitated glare that Dean spun the car around. Charlotte went back to flipping through John's journal trying to ignore the pain Dean ignoring her was causing. She only wanted to help but Dean had made it pretty clear that he didn't want her anywhere near this case.

A few minutes later Dean pulled along side the phone booth. Dean and Charlotte stayed in the car as Sam flipped through the book. Peering over the seat Charlotte glanced at Dean.

Her eyes flipped to the rearview mirror. Dean's hazel eyes locked with hers before shooting away quickly. Sam leaned into the window still reading the phone book.

"Ok, we have El Divino, uh, The Mysterious Mister Fortinsky, Missouri Moseley…"

Dean and Charlotte locked eyes again. She knew that name; by the look on Dean's face he recognized it too. Flipping to the front of John's journal Charlotte read through the first entry.

"Wait. Missouri Moseley. That's a psychic?" Sam stopped looking at the phone book and looked at Dean curiously.

"Yea, why?"

"In dad's journal he mentioned Missouri. I thought he meant the state." Charlotte was already handing the journal over when Dean's hand shot over the front seat. He tossed the book to his brother. Sam's eyes scanned over the first entry.

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth. We have to go see them." Copying the psychic's address down Sam climbed back into the impala.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. You might have noticed or might notice that sometimes during the chapter I skip over parts of what happened in the story. That's because if you're reading this than you've obviously watched the show. I don't want my fic to just be a story with a character inserted in. I'm going to start drifting away from the show soon; the events will still occur but other events will also be happening to Charlie and the boys. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Home pt 2<strong>

Missouri Moseley lived a few blocks away from the pay phone. They were sitting outside the house within minutes. An older black woman was leading a middle-aged man out of her house as Dean parked the car. After sending the man off Missouri approached the impala.

"Well well Sam and Dean. Come on I haven't got all day." The boys exchanged looks but got out of the car silently.

Charlotte didn't move unsure if she should follow. Dean didn't want her involved. Sam and Dean paused when they noticed Missouri still standing next to the car. She turned to peer through the back window.

"I said I don't have all day Charlotte. Come on." Jumping, Charlotte quickly climbed out of the car. Missouri commanded respect and she wasn't about to argue with the older woman. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend Sam. And your father, he's missing?"

When Missouri mentioned Jess she gave Sam a knowing look before glanced at Charlotte. It made her shift uncomfortably. _Why was she giving Charlotte that look?_ Sam was staring at Missouri with a shocked expression.

"How do you know all of that?"

"You were thinking about it." Leading them into the house Missouri pointed toward a small room off to the right.

Sam sat in the armchair leaving a small loveseat for Dean and Charlotte. Dean plopped onto the couch while Charlotte sat on the armrest.

"Where is our dad?"

"I don't know."

Rolling his eyes Dean scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be psychic?"

"Boy, I can't pull facts out of thin air. And if you put your feet on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon." Charlotte snorted softly at the shocked look on Dean's face. She and Sam shared an amused glance.

Looking from Dean Missouri directed her glare at Charlotte. "Arm rests are not for your behind. Sit on that couch like you're supposed to. And don't sass me!"

Shocked into silence Charlotte slid into the open seat. Her knee bumped into Dean's; she could feel him tense next to her.

"How did you know our dad?" Sitting in the remaining chair Missouri turned her attention to Sam.

"He came for a reading. I told him what was in the dark." Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Charlotte stared at Missouri with a shocked look.

John had learned about the supernatural from a psychic. She'd always assumed he'd come by the revelation through research. It had never occurred to her that someone had to teach the eldest Winchester how to be a hunter.

Dean shifted uncomfortably next to Charlotte. Suppressing the urge to slap him she scooched as far away from Dean as she could get. Charlotte caught Missouri giving her another strange look.

"You think what hurt your mom is back?" Sam shrugged unsure of his answer.

He glanced over to Dean and Charlotte. The two were trying really hard to pretend the other didn't exist.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's just with dad missing and Jess… I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

Charlotte frowned at Sam's comment. She didn't like the situation at all. The idea of Sam having visions freaked her out.

Charlotte followed after Missouri and Sam. They'd agreed it was best for the psychic to go to the house. Sam was in the process of getting in the front seat when Missouri grabbed his arm.

"You're riding back with me." He gave her a confused look but climbed into the back without a fuss.

Annoyed Charlotte stared at the front seat. The last thing she wanted to do was sit up front with Dean. Not wanting to get yelled at by Missouri again she opened the door to the front.

The entire car ride was spent in awkward silence for Dean and Charlotte. Missouri made small talk with Sam but anything the other two would try to participate they were ignored.

It really pissed Charlotte off. _Why was she being ignored? What was Missouri up to?_ Charlotte suspected that Missouri knew Dean and her were fighting._ Was this her attempt to make them talk?_

It wasn't going to work. Dean was being a dick for no reason. If he wanted to act that way then fine. Charlotte was going to stay out of the case just as he wanted.

That plan however was squashed when Dean parked the car in front of the house.

Missouri got out of the car and gave Charlotte a look that clearly told her she had five seconds to get out of the car.

Jenny answered the door looking very upset. She let them in with a questioning look. Charlotte stayed in the kitchen as Missouri, Sam, and Dean went up to the second floor.

Jenny was clutching her children tightly. Charlotte felt sorry for the woman. She clearly had no idea what was happening.

"Everything's going to be alright Jenny. We do this all the time."

"You hunt ghosts for a living?" Charlotte shrugged softly. She'd never thought of hunting as what she did for a living. It was just life for her. Plus they never got paid.

"Yea, something like that."

Walking away from Jenny Charlotte looked around the house. She tried imagining what it looked like twenty years ago. _What type of life did Sam and Dean have? _If John had never come across the supernatural Charlotte wouldn't have known them.

Her parents would have still died. Who knows what would have happened to her. Charlotte felt guilty because she was silently thankful the Winchesters had been there to help her.

Walking back into the kitchen Charlotte found Sam and Dean sitting at the table. Missouri was leading Jenny out the front door with her kids.

"What's the plan?"

"We have to purify the house. It's a poltergeist."

Looking down at the cloth bundles Charlotte swore silently. It was going to be a bitch getting ride of a poltergeist. Missouri returned a few minutes later. She started handing pouches to the trio.

"We have to put these in the North, South, East, and West side of each floor. I'll take the basement. Dean and Charlotte the main floor. Sam you have the second floor."

Dean and Charlotte cast weary glances at each other. _Work with him?_ Absolutely not!

"Maybe I should help you in the basement."

"Did I tell you to help me? No. I said you're helping Dean." Nodding in defeat Charlotte wandered out of the kitchen to start placing the purifying spells. She managed to get both of her pouches placed in the walls without incident.

It was when she was walking into the kitchen that things really livened up. Knives were floating in the air when Charlotte entered the room. One turned toward her and shot across the room.

Before she could react a hand tightened around Charlotte's wrist. With a soft thud she found herself on the ground leaning into Dean's chest. The knife embedded itself into the wall.

"I guess it knows what we're doing." Charlotte practically felt Dean roll his eyes. Annoyed with him she pulled away. Still gripping Charlotte's arm Dean looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright Charlie?"

Sighing Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. _Now he was concerned about her?_ It really pissed her off when Dean flipped back and forth. He was mad; he wasn't mad. Pulling her arm free Charlotte stood up.

"We should check on the others." She left the job of checking on Sam to him. Walking slowly down the stairs Charlotte peered around the dark room. "Missouri?"

"Over here."

Walking through the doorway Charlotte gasped. Missouri was pinned to the wall by a large wooden desk. Rushing forward Charlotte pulled the desk back.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't worry child. It'll take more than an old desk to get rid of me. Is the job finished?"

"I'm not sure. Dean went to check on Sam." A blinding light filled the basement; Charlotte shielded her eyes. Once the light faded the two women made eye contact; Missouri smiled softly at Charlotte.

"It's done."

Sam and Dean were already in the kitchen when the two emerged from the basement. A bright red mark around Sam's neck indicated he'd had a run in with the Poltergeist too. Sam turned away from the messy room to regard Missouri.

"It's over? You're sure?"

"I am. Why?" Before Sam could respond the front door opened. Jenny and her children walked in; the woman's eyes almost bulged at the mess. Missouri cast a reassuring look at Jenny.

"Don't worry. Dean will clean this." Charlotte laughed at the look on his face but her laughter was quickly replaced by a groan. "Charlotte will too."

* * *

><p>Leaning forward Charlotte stuck her head between Sam and Dean. After they'd dropped Missouri off Sam had insisted on staying. He wanted to make sure Jenny and her kids were safe.<p>

"I don't understand Sam. The house is clean." Dean crossed his arms. He was pouting.

"I just want to make sure."

Slouching Dean closed his eyes. He mumbled something about a bed. Charlotte silently agreed with him but if Sam thought something was off. Plus she wasn't going to mention that she agreed with him; Dean was still being a dick.

Suddenly Sam jerked forward. His face paled. Pointing at the house he started climbing out of the car.

"Look!" Peering out of the window Charlotte swore loudly. Jenny was banging on her bedroom window.

"Charlie stay here!" Charlotte opened her mouth to protest but Dean was already running toward the house.

Getting out of the impala she stood on the grass apprehensively. She watched the house looking for any signs the boys needed her help. A few minutes later Dean ran out of the house with Jenny.

Charlotte could see Sam running with the children but the kids were the only ones to exit. She looked through the doorway in time to see Sam get yanked back before the front door slammed.

"Shit!" Running forward Charlotte tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. She slammed into it several times with no success. "Sammy!"

"Charlotte move!"

Turning around Charlotte ducked out of the way just as Dean smashed an axe through the door. Within seconds he had the door opened and was in the house. Charlotte quickly followed.

She froze just in the kitchen. A young woman was standing in front of Sam. Charlotte recognized her instantly. Not because she'd ever met the woman but because all three Winchesters carried a picture.

The woman was Mary Winchester.

Dean and Sam were staring at their mother in shock. Charlotte stayed in the doorway unsure what to do. She'd never dealt with a ghost they knew before. Mary turned to face Charlotte with a kind smile.

"Thank you for taking care of my boys." Turning back to look at Sam Mary said something that Charlotte couldn't hear.

Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. _What had his mother said to him?_ Mary moved away from her sons. Looking up at the ceiling she glared at something.

"Get out of my house and let go of my son!" With a flash of fire Mary disappeared. Sam jerked away from the wall he'd been pinned to.

"Sam are you alright?" Glancing over his shoulder Sam nodded softly at her.

Charlotte took a step toward Dean. He was still staring at the spot where his mother had just been standing.

"Dean?" Placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder Charlotte stepped in front of him. Her presence jerked Dean from his thoughts; his hazel eyes quickly found her blue ones. "Are you alright?"

The lost look in his eyes quickly changed to annoyed indifference. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder. Charlotte tried to hide the hurt look in her eyes as Dean stormed out of the house.

"Charlie?"

With a sigh Charlotte turned to look at Sam. She smiled softly. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Charlotte followed Sam out of Missouri's house. They were saying goodbye to the psychic before hitting the road. After exchanging a few words with Sam, Missouri placed her hands on Charlotte's shoulders.<p>

"Don't fret child. Your questions will be answered soon."

Charlotte thought about asking what the psychic was talking about but changed her mind. Missouri had already moved onto Dean. He was standing there with a lopsided grin.

The grin was quickly replaced with a scowl after Missouri smacked him in the back of the head. Sam and Charlotte both choked on their laughter.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Boy you better stop acting like a child. That girl hasn't done anything to you."

Dean's eyes shot over to Charlotte. She'd stopped laughing and was staring at the ground. When she looked up again Dean had already brushed pass Missouri. He was halfway to the car. Sam shot an apologetic smile at the older woman.

"Don't you three be strangers now." Charlotte was turning to follow the boys when movement in the window caught her eye.

Frowning she quietly followed Missouri back into her house. The psychic was talking with someone in a different room. Charlotte recognized the person's voice instantly. She walked into the room to find John Winchester looking back at her.

"John? Where have you been?" Shoving his hands in his pockets John shrugged. It was something she noticed Sam did a lot.

"I've been working a case."

"What case? You left me and Dean without any explanation."

"I can't explain right now…" Rolling her eyes Charlotte scoffed. Of course he was going to side step the truth. John was really good for doing that.

""We've been looking everywhere for you. Sam and Dean…"

"Can't know I was here."

_What? Why was John hiding?_ The three had worked their asses off looking for him. Now she had to pretend she hadn't seen him. Scratching her forehead Charlotte leaned against the wall.

"John a lot has happened since you left."

"I know most of it. I would be there if I could. It's not safe right now. Promise me you won't tell the boys Charlie."

Charlotte sighed again. She had a feeling this was going to end badly. "Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter! As always feedback is welcome. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as best as I can. If you feel anyone is too out of character just let me know. This will probably be the last chapter I upload until I can get more chapters typed. I have quite a few written; I just have to get them on my computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Scarecrow<strong>

-_"Charlotte." Spinning around Charlotte tried finding whoever said her name. Like always there was nothing there. She was standing in the same library as every other time. "Charlotte."_

"_Who's there?!" The voice laughed; it never answered her questions. It was really starting to annoy her. Charlotte almost wished she had the nightmares again. Almost. "If you won't tell me who you are then tell me why. Why am I having these dreams?"_

_To her surprise the voice actually answered. She could feel someone standing behind her. Charlotte fought the urge to turn around; it might scare the mystery person away._

"_I'm showing you the life that should of have been yours." _

_Charlotte frowned; none of this made sense. What did he mean? She'd always assumed her parents were killed by random._

"_What does that mean? What did you want with me?"_

"_The why will come in due time my Dear. It is your destiny to be here. It is and will always be."_

"_If it's me you wanted, why did my parents have to die?" _

_The mysterious voice paused. Warm air hit the back of Charlotte's neck. She was in the process of turning; to finally confront this mystery person when he finally spoke._

"_Your parents were … collateral damage."_

"_Collateral damage?" Charlotte couldn't believe he had said that. Her parents were innocent; they died because of her. _

_A chill ran down her spine. All of it was her fault.-_

Sitting up abruptly Charlotte glanced around the room. Dean had shifted at the movement but stayed slumbering next to her. Sam was still asleep as well though it didn't look to be pleasant.

With a sigh Charlotte rested her head in her hands. This was becoming too much. The dreams; the nightmares she'd had, that's all they were. Nightmares. _But now?_

Charlotte wasn't naïve enough to actually think she was only having a dream. Whoever the strange voice was, was real. They were some how entering her dreams; taunting her.

She'd been stupid enough to believe Dean when he told her she wasn't at fault for her parent's death. Deep down she wasn't surprised.

The vampire had called her a special little girl; right after he'd drained her mom and dad of their blood. It was all her fault.

The thought had Charlotte's stomach churning. If I wasn't for her they might still be alive. Jumping up she made it to the bathroom in just enough time to empty her stomach. Her ears were ringing.

Or maybe it was a phone. Charlotte could hear voices in the next room.

"Charlie are you alright?" Leaning away from the toilet she saw Dean's reflection in the mirror. _Just great. _She forgot to shut the door.

Normally Charlotte would have told him what was going on. About the dreams. About the strange voice. But she was still upset and Dean had yet to apologize.

"Why do you care?"

She'd hurt his feelings. It was clear from the look in his eyes but Charlotte was too drained to care. She'd been up barely an hour and was ready to go back to sleep. Without another word Dean left her to clean herself up.

After taking a quick shower Charlotte found the room empty. Sam and Dean were leaning against the impala when she finally exited the motel.

"What's going on? Is there a case?"

Dean grumbled under his breath but Charlotte didn't catch what he'd said. With a frown he tossed the keys to Sam and climbed into the passenger seat. Sam looked at Charlotte with a bewildered look. She was just as confused as he was; Dean rarely let anyone drive his precious baby.

"Uh yea, Dad called. He's sending us to Indiana."

"John called? Where is he? Is he alright?" Sam shrugged clearly annoyed with the topic of his father. He started walking toward the driver's side.

"Don't really know. He's tracking the demon."

Charlotte paused halfway to the car. _John was tracking the demon that killed Mary and Jess?_

"He's going alone?" Pulling the impala out of the parking lot Sam peered at Charlotte in the mirror.

"Seems like it."

"I don't get it. Why aren't we going to help? This is what you three have been waiting for."

Charlotte could see Sam giving his brother an expectant look. Crossing his arms Dean turned to look out the window. He was refusing to get drawn into the argument.

Sam rolled his eyes. He shot an annoyed look over his shoulder. "He doesn't want our help."

Opening her mouth Charlotte started to voice her thoughts. That it was stupid they were going to Indiana and not helping John. Thinking about John reminded her of her conversation with the eldest Winchester.

He'd made her promise not to tell Sam or Dean that he'd been in Kansas. It wasn't safe. At the time Charlotte didn't know what he meant. If John was hunting the demon it _was_ dangerous.

"What's the case about?" Reaching back Dean handed Charlotte a small stack of papers.

They were missing person reports for three separate couples. Each couple had disappeared a year apart on the same road. There was no doubt something supernatural was going on.

Charlotte understood why John was sending them on another case. He'd been doing it for months, but the demon was dangerous. John wouldn't be able to do it alone.

"Are we sure not going to help John is a good idea?"

Sam looked at Charlotte in the mirror. He had a hopeful look; maybe she could help him convince Dean. Dean didn't bother to look away from the window.

"We have our orders."

"I know but this is dangerous Dean; what if John can't do it alone?" Charlotte didn't have to see Dean's face to know he was sulking. He didn't like to be questioned. Especially when it concerned orders from John.

Sam suddenly jerked the impala off the road. The gravel crunched as he pulled the car to a stop.

"What the hell Sam?!"

"We're not going to Indiana."

Charlotte's head snapped toward Sam. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly. Dean had turned to face his brother.

"We're not?"

"No. Listen, Dad called from California; this is what we've been waiting for Dean."

"Dad's already told us what he wants Sammy. He doesn't want us there."

Charlotte glanced back and forth between the brothers concerned. This was going to turn into an all out fight. Leaning forward she stuck her head between them.

"Okay; everyone needs to take a deep…." Glaring at his brother Sam climbed out of the car. Dean quickly followed suit. "…Shit."

She quickly rushed out of the back seat hoping to stop the impending fight. Instead of a fight Charlotte found Sam pulling his duffle from the trunk.

"Where are you going?" Ignoring her question Sam started walking back the way they'd just come. "Sam! Where are you going?"

Again Sam chose to ignore Charlotte. Dean stepped beside her with his arms crossed.

"It's obvious. He's going against Dad's orders."

At his brother's comment Sam stopped. He glanced over his shoulder with his eyes narrowed.

"Not everyone can be the perfect soldier like you Dean."

"Stop it! Both of you! We have to stick together. We're a team." Sam had started walking again. Running forward Charlotte grabbed his arm trying to stop him. "Sammy we're supposed to be a team."

Grimacing at his nickname Sam looked into Charlotte's blue eyes. She was silently begging him to get back in the car. Glancing away from her he peered at Dean.

"Obviously that isn't true."

Charlotte's hand dropped from his arm in shock. _He wasn't being serious right now was he?_ Kicking gravel across the road Dean threw his hands in the air.

"I will leave your ass, you hear me!? I mean it Sam!" Sam chuckled softly.

"That's what I want you to do." Charlotte glanced back at Dean. He was giving her an expectant look before storming back toward the impala. "Go on."

Turning back toward Sam Charlotte shook her head softly. "Sam…"

"It's what you want." Sam pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and started walking away.

Running her hand through her hair Charlotte turned back to the car. Dean was standing by the driver's side staring at her. He had a concerned look in his eyes; as soon as he realized Charlotte wasn't leaving too it quickly changed to indifference.

_Had Dean been worried Charlotte was going to leave? Why should he care?_ He'd been acting like a dick for weeks. Getting into the passenger seat Charlotte shook her head. These boys were making her head spin.

* * *

><p>The two sat in silence for most of the car ride. Without Sam there they weren't forced to converse. Charlotte was starting to get really frustrated.<p>

They were on a case; Dean would have to talk to her eventually. Looking at the missing person reports again a thought occurred to Charlotte.

"Dean.."

Dean stayed quiet for so long that Charlotte was convinced he was ignoring her. She was about to make a snide remark when he finally answered.

"Hmmm?"

"Everyone that has disappeared have been couples right?" A frown appeared on Dean's face. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yea…why?" Charlotte pointed at him and then herself.

"Wouldn't that put us at risk of being next?"

"Son of a bitch. We're going to have to split up." Smiling triumphantly Charlotte silently patted herself on the back. She knew she could be useful to the case. Her smile quickly fell at Dean's next comment. "I'll drop you off at a motel and go investigate."

"Why am I being dropped off? It was my idea!"

He had another thing coming if he thought she was going to sit on the sidelines. She was just as capable as him.

"Because you're better at research. When it comes to actually ganking the thing I'll make sure you're there."

Charlotte opened her mouth to argue but was silence by Dean's glare. He had a 'don't test me' look in his eyes. With a huff Charlotte leaned back.

"Fine. Whatever."


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next update. My goal is to have the next chapter up this weekend. Maybe sooner. Enjoy and as always if there's any feedback don't hesitate to contact me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Scarecrow pt 2<strong>

Crossing her arms Charlotte watched Dean drive away. She was furious that _she_ had to stay behind. Charlotte wasn't stupid; Dean was just fine at researching. He wanted to make sure to get all the glory; this was probably another way for Dean to punish her for whatever she'd done.

Pulling out her computer Charlotte starting looking up things that were known for taking couples. The first thing that came to mind was some kind of ritual. But what or who was doing the ritual was the question.

_Witches?_ _Demons maybe._ Charlotte clicked the link that was titled 'Pagan Worship'. A list of rituals appeared across the screen; many were couple centric but without more information Charlotte wouldn't be able to get an idea of what they were dealing with.

As if on cue Charlotte's phone lip up with Dean's name flashing in the screen. "What's the update?"

"The road the couples disappeared on runs right through a small town. There's something definitely off about this place."

Charlotte scrolled through the site still scanning over the list. Now that there was a town involved she might be able to narrow down the search. Remembering passing a community college Charlotte thought it'd be a good idea to check in with a professor. They might have more information on the town.

"Charlie? Hello? Are you there?"

Charlotte brought her attention back to the phone call. "Oh Sorry."

"I hate when you do that." Rolling her eyes Charlotte switched the phone to her other ear.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You said it yourself; _I'm_ better at research."

"Whatever. I think I might have an idea on what's going on."

Charlotte could hear the irritation in his voice. It caused her temper to flare up. If he didn't like her research methods then maybe he should have stayed back.

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her eyes; she really wished Sam were there. He might have been able to diffuse the tension. But then again they wouldn't be fighting if it weren't for Sam. Maybe with him gone things could go back to normal.

"Yea, me too. I'm thinking some kind of ritual. I'm going hit up the local college…" Charlotte glanced at the bedside clock only to realize it was too late to go today. "…Tomorrow. Look at the local history."

"Good idea. Look into pagan rituals; specifically agriculture."

_Was that pride she heard in his voice?_ _Good. She deserved a little praise even if he didn't verbalize it._

Both ends of the line stayed quiet. _What was there to talk about now?_ It was clear things were still tense but Charlotte didn't want to hang up. _Did he?_

"I uh talked to Sam earlier."

Charlotte's head perked up. _He talked to Sam? Was he coming back?_

"Oh? Is he still going after John?"

"Yea. I told him to." _What? Dean gave Sam his blessing?_

"Really."

"Hmm yea. I'm going to look around town a little longer then I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright. Dean … be careful."

"Yea alright."

The line went dead. Sighing Charlotte set her phone down and closed her computer. She laid across one of the beds on her stomach. Turning the television on Charlotte stifled a yawn. She hated sleeping in motels alone.

-_The mahogany library didn't look as inviting with the lights out. The entire house seemed to be engulfed in darkness. Charlotte shivered; she didn't want to be there._

_Not after the night before. _

_Something moved behind her. Charlotte spun around only to be met by darkness_

"_He'll never want you."_

_The voice was so close Charlotte could feel the words on her neck. She turned quickly but again no one was there._

"_It's pathetic really."_

"_Who's there!?"_

_A corner of the room lit up almost like there was a spot light pointing at it. There was a long figure facing away from Charlotte._

"_He'll never love you." Charlotte gasped; she knew that voice._

"_Dad?" The figure shivered before disappearing. Charlotte stared at the corner in shock. What was going on?_

"_He'll never want you." This time a woman stood in the corner facing away from her. She knew instantly the woman was her mother. Narrowing her eyes Charlotte glared around the room._

"_Where are you?! Why won't you show me your face?!"_

_Fed up with whatever the strange voice had in mind Charlotte spun around. She was refusing to feed into his plan to listen to Sam's words echoing from her parent's mouths. _

_Charlotte gasped as she came face to face with the last person she expected. Dean stared at her with a sickening grin._

"_They're right. It is pathetic."_

_Charlotte took a step back. This wasn't right. He wasn't Dean; she was just dreaming. _

"_You're not real."_

_Dean laughed. Taking a step forward he grabbed Charlotte by the arms roughly. She flinched his grip was hurting a lot for a dream._

"_Oh I'm as real as you are sweetheart." Dean shoved Charlotte into the bookshelf behind her. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "Sam was right. How could I love someone who got her parents killed?"-_

Jerking forward Charlotte looked around the room frantically. She was gasping for air; her lungs burned.

Leaning forward Charlotte placed her head between her knees and took slow deep breaths. It was only a dream; only a dream.

Looking at the clock Charlotte realized she'd slept through the night and most of the morning. The other bed hadn't been slept in. Dean wouldn't have just left without her.

Something was wrong. Charlotte had a sinking feeling that Dean hadn't come back at all. Grabbing her phone she tapped her foot impatiently hoping Dean would answer. The call went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it." Charlotte rubbed her eyes as she hit the speed dial for Sam.

Dean may have given him his blessing but they needed him right now. Charlotte almost laughed when Sam's phone went to voicemail; _of course._

"Sam I know you want to find John but I can't get a hold of Dean. He didn't come back last night; I could really use your help."

By the time Charlotte made it on to campus it was early afternoon. Student traffic rushed about. After getting directions to the department she needed Charlotte joined the crowd. A middle-aged man peered up from his computer when Charlotte entered the room.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, my name is Charlotte. I'm doing some research on local lore. Specifically Pagan lore."

Frowning the man stepped out from behind his desk. He looked through a stack of books.

"I don't know of a lot of Pagan lore in the area. Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Actually yes. I'm looking into Gods that might live on an orchard."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully the professor looked at the pile again. With a satisfied nod he disappeared into another room.

Charlotte glanced down at her phone. No missed calls. She was really starting to worry. Dean should have called by now.

"I think I know what you're looking for." Looking up Charlotte found the professor entering the room. He was carrying a large leather bound book. Setting the book down he opened it. "The closest thing to what you described is a Woods God."

Charlotte looked at the picture he was pointing out. This didn't sound right. It wasn't what they were looking for. Glancing to the next page Charlotte frowned at the picture.

She vaguely remembered Dean mentioning a scarecrow. The description said a sacrifice of one man and one woman was needed. This sounded more like it.

"What about that?" The professor frowned at the page she was pointing at.

"A Venir? That's not a Woods God."

"No but theoretically if you sacrificed to it would it be bound to you?" It didn't matter what he said. Charlotte was convinced this Venir was what they were looking for.

"I suppose so. It would have to be bound to something really old."

There was a knock at the door and Charlotte turned around curiously. Something didn't seem right. The professor opened the door to reveal a Burkitsville police office. Burkitsville was where Dean was; this really didn't look good.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to come with me." Reaching behind him the officer pulled out a set of handcuffs.

Charlotte raised her hands; cocking an eyebrow she shot a questioning look to the officer.

"I'm not sure I understand what the problem is."

"We'll discuss it at the station." Pulling her hands behind her he slid the cuffs on.

Charlotte had a feeling they wouldn't be going to the station. She caught the professor and police officer giving each other a strange look. The officer led her out of the building to his cruiser.

A few people paused to watch the scene; Charlotte could feel her face starting to heat up. She could have gotten away if she wanted. He was a small town officer and Charlotte was sure none of the bystanders would do anything.

After thinking about it she figured he was probably going to take her wherever Dean was. After putting her in the backseat he pulled onto the road.

"We're not going to the station are we?"

The officer peered at her through the rearview mirror. After a few seconds he turned back to the road leaving her question unanswered. _Great. That meant the answer was no_.

Charlotte pulled at her cuffs trying to test the tightness of them. If she could reach her pocket then she could try calling Sam. The metal cut painfully into her wrists.

Flinching Charlotte relaxed her arms. With that plan down the drain she tried thinking of something else. Before she could really think of anything the car stopped outside a large orchard.

"I'll take that as a no on the station."

This time when the officer looked at her his eyes were filled with regret." I'm sorry about this."

Opening the door he pulled Charlotte out by her elbow. Halfway down the pathway they came across a small group of people.

"Harley, Stacy go get your niece. I think this one is with that fellow."

An older couple rushed back the way they'd come. With a tug the officer started pulling her after them. They came to a clearing where Harley and Stacy were hugging a young girl.

She had a terrified look on her face. Pushing her Aunt and Uncle away the girl turned to look at Charlotte.

"What's going on? You can't do this. Who is she?"

"Emily we already explained sweetie. It's for the best." Stacy tried placing her hand on her niece's shoulder but the girl shrugged her hand away. Pulling Charlotte toward one of the trees the officer glanced over to the small group.

"Take Emily and go to the others. It'll be dark soon."

With a nod Harley grabbed his niece by the arm and starting dragging her away. Stacy followed trying to quiet the protesting girl.

When they walked away Charlotte's eyes landed on a figure chained to a tree. Dean's eyes widened when he realized the new sacrifice was Charlotte.

"Charlie are you alright?" Fighting the urge to roll her eyes Charlotte peered behind her where the officer was chaining her hands.

"I'm just _peachy_ Dean. _Hey_ not so tight."

With a final click Charlotte was chained to the tree opposite Dean. Stepping out to gaze at the setting sun the officer wiped his brow.

"I'm sorry." This time Charlotte did roll her eyes.

"Ya. You said that already."

"It's for the greater good." With a grunt Dean hoisted himself to his feet. He grimaced as his hands scraped against the tree bark.

"You said that already too."

With another glance at the sky the officer rushed out of the clearing. _This was just great_. They were about to be sacrificed to some plant God. Their only help was probably halfway to California by now.

"What'd you find out at the college?"

"I think it's a Venir. A really old God; it has to be bound by an old object. Something not native to the area."

A crease formed along Dean's forehead. He was trying to remember anything he'd heard about the town.

"That Emily girl mentioned a really old tree that the original settlers brought. If we destroy that we might destroy it."

Pulling at her restraints Charlotte tried pulling her hands free. The chains tugged painfully at her skin. Biting her lip she glanced around. There was no way she'd be able to get her pocketknife; it had a lock picking mechanism but unfortunately it was sitting snug in her pocket.

Charlotte made a mental note that should they get out of this then she would put her knife in a more accessible location. Resting her sore arms she shot Dean an annoyed look.

"We have to get out of here alive first."

"I'm sorry." Scrunching her eyebrows Charlotte glanced at Dean.

_What was he apologizing for? He couldn't possibly be talking about his behavior the last few weeks. _Dean had a lot of nerve if he thought he was going to get away with that.

"For what? For treating me like shit?" Looking away from him Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Not going to work Dean. If we're going to die here you're not going to give some half-assed apology."

Dean started to say something but Charlotte wasn't listening. She could hear footsteps. Someone was coming.

Charlotte turned toward Dean with wide eyes. If it was the Venir they were screwed. The only weapon she had was a pocketknife she couldn't reach and Dean was probably unarmed.

The footsteps were getting closer; Charlotte prepared to defend herself. Even if she had to use her feet she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The footsteps were only a few trees behind Charlotte. She was ready. Right as she was about to kick her leg out the figure came into view. Relief flooded through Charlotte when she recognized the owner of the footsteps.

"Sam!"

Smiling at the two Sam shook his head. Pulling out his lock-picking device he started on freeing Charlotte.

"What would you two do without me?"

"Just keep an eye on the scarecrow." Pausing Sam peered around the tree. He shot Dean a confused look.

"What scarecrow?"

Charlotte and Dean exchanged worried looks. Turning as much as he could Dean looked toward the scarecrow's stand. When he turned back around his face had paled. _Oh no. They had to hurry up._

"Come on Sam."

"Don't rush me Charlie."

After a few seconds longer the chains finally fell from Charlotte's wrist. Rubbing her sore wrists she kept an eye out while Sam rushed to unchain Dean. She pulled out her pocketknife; it would be useless against the Venir but it gave her small sense of security.

"Let's get out of here." Dean led the group back up the path toward the road.

They were almost there. Charlotte could see the asphalt. Suddenly there was a rifle in her face; Sam's hand wrapped around her arm roughly pulling Charlotte to a stop. The sheriff glared at them with determination.

"We can't let you go." Glancing around they noticed the other townspeople circling around them. They were surrounded.

"Are your gardens freaking worth it?" Stacy the woman who was willing to sacrifice her niece glared at Dean.

"It's not just about our gardens. It's about preserving our town; our history."

Charlotte couldn't believe what she was hearing. These people were crazy. Apparently Sam was thinking the same thing; his grip tightened slightly on Charlotte's arm.

"You're killing innocent people."

There was a gurgling noise quickly followed by Stacy screaming. Charlotte turned in enough time to see Harley drop to the ground. The Venir was standing behind them with a large hook in its hand.

The townspeople stumbled back trying to get out of the orchard. Stacy was frozen in shock staring at her husband's dead body. Her wide eyes looked up at the Venir.

Without hesitation it brought its hook down across her chest. She collapsed onto the ground next to her husband. The Venir looked at Charlotte causing her to shiver. She could feel Sam pulling her towards the road.

As long as they weren't in the orchard it couldn't hurt them. Charlotte had a feeling it wouldn't come after them either way; it had its sacrifice.

"Come on Charlie."

* * *

><p>Charlotte ran cold water across her face trying to wash away the day's stress. They'd retreated back to the motel with plans to destroy the tree that the Venir was bound to tomorrow. Emily had agreed to show them where it was planted.<p>

"Charlie?"

Looking in the bathroom mirror Charlotte saw Dean leaning against the door jam. He was staring at her uncertainly. She had a vague idea on what he wanted.

"What Dean?" She was tired and her voice reflected that.

Dealing with Dean was the last thing Charlotte wanted to do. Stepping into the bathroom Dean stood behind her. His hazel eyes bore into her blue ones through the mirror.

"I meant what I said at the orchard. I really am sorry."

Looking down at the sink Charlotte thought about the last few weeks. How mean Dean had been; how he made her feel like she didn't belong. _Was she ready to forgive him? _

She'd spent this whole time trying to figure out what she had done wrong. _Now all of a sudden Dean wanted to go back to before? He should have never gotten angry with her._

Looking back up Charlotte made eye contact with Dean. The regret in his eyes almost made her cave; almost made her say it was ok. With a deep breath Charlotte turned around. Dean looked hopeful. He was so certain she'd forgive him.

"That's not enough Dean. You put me through hell for weeks. You made me feel useless and like a burden." Dean ran a hand through his hair. It was clear this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Charlie…" Raising her hand Charlotte stopped him from making an excuse.

"I don't want to hear it. It's been a long day and I'm tired Dean."

Not wanting to give him a chance to speak Charlotte slid between Dean and the counter. She ignored the confused look Sam gave her. She just wanted to sleep.

Hopefully the dreams wouldn't come. Luck was never on her side though.


	11. Chapter 11

I decided to go ahead and update now. I haven't had work the last two days because of the weather. As always any and all feedback is welcome! I might update again on Sunday too. Depends on how much I get written. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Faith<strong>

Charlotte flashed her flashlight around the dark basement. They were hunting a raw head; the only way to kill it was to use electricity. Dean was in charge of electrocuting the monster while Charlotte and Sam tried to lure it out.

Glancing to the side Charlotte caught Dean staring at her. When he realized she'd caught him his eyes jerked to the other side of the room. Since Charlotte refused to forgive him things had been tense.

Dean tried on several occasions to make things right again. Nothing worked. Charlotte would just brush past him. She only engaged in any conversations when it was unavoidable.

Eventually she would forgive him but after everything he'd put her through. Charlotte wanted him to stew for a while.

Something flickered next to Dean. Turning away from him Charlotte watched the raw head appear.

"Dean to your left!"

Spinning toward the creature Dean stuck both ends of his Taser into the raw head's stomach. Electricity pulsed through it causing it to shake. Dean was shaking too. Something wasn't right. The raw head disappeared with a flash as Dean collapsed on the ground.

"Dean!" Fear gripped Charlotte's insides. Rushing forward she dropped to her knees next to him.

The shock of the cold water jerked her attention to the ground below her. _Oh no._ Charlotte grabbed Dean's shoulders and propped him against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.

"Dean, come on wake up."

Charlotte's fear intensified when he didn't respond. _This couldn't be happening._ She couldn't breath. Turing away from Dean Charlotte looked toward the stairs. Sam was on the main floor. She needed his help; she couldn't lift Dean by herself.

"Sam!" At the desperation in her voice Sam all but flew down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother on the floor.

"What happened?"

"He got electrocuted. We have to get him to the hospital. _Help me_!"

Rushing forward Sam helped Charlotte pull Dean to his feet. At the sudden movement Dean groaned. Charlotte almost dropped him out of relief. Hoisting him up a little higher Sam started guiding his brother up the stairs.

"Its ok Dean. We're going to get you to the hospital." Sam's words did nothing to calm Charlotte's nerves. She had a bad feeling.

Climbing into the backseat Charlotte guided Dean's body into the impala. She rested his head on her lap and started running her hands through his hair. He was so pale; Charlotte tried to fight the tears.

With another groan Dean peered up at her with a weak smile. "I'mlright Charlie."

Ignoring his slurred words Charlotte returned the smile. She wrapped her hand around one of his and nodded.

"I know." Content with her answer Dean closed his eyes again. Looking up Charlotte locked eyes with Sam in the rearview mirror. "Hurry Sam."

* * *

><p>Charlotte paced back and forth impatiently. They'd taken Dean back almost two hours ago with no update. Glancing at the doors for the third time in ten seconds Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. <em>Why were they taking so long?<em>

"Charlie can you stop that? You're putting me on edge."

With a sigh she sat next to Sam. "Sorry Sammy."

Sam grimaced at his nickname but given the situation he didn't correct her. The doors finally opened revealing an elderly nurse. Smiling slightly she motioned for them to follow her.

"Is my brother alright?"

"The doctor is with him now. He'll come speak with you shortly."

Charlotte didn't understand why _she_ couldn't tell them. Before she could voice her thoughts, the doctor walked out of Dean's room. Peering around him Charlotte caught a glimpse of a very pale Dean; he had his eyes closed.

"Your brother suffered a heart attack due to the electrocution." Charlotte's breath hitched. _He had a heart attack._

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Unfortunately his heart is too damaged. The best we can do is make him comfortable."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _The best they could do? Keep him comfortable?_ _Dean was going to die and they thought they'd done their best?!_

"Your best? You call this your best!"

"Charlie…" Sam tried putting his hand on her shoulder but Charlotte brushed him off.

Dean's eyes opened when he heard his door open. Charlotte was standing just inside his room. Her arms were wrapped around her chest; something she did when she was trying not to cry.

With a soft smile Dean patted the empty space next to him. Without hesitation Charlotte climbed in placing her head just under his chin; Dean's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I'm alright Charlie." Blinking away the tears Charlotte took a deep breath. He wasn't alright. They both knew that.

"I know."

The door opened again and the two turned to see Sam standing there. He had a determined look in his eyes. Charlotte knew that look; so did Dean.

"Sammy."

"I'm going to fix this Dean." Not giving his brother a chance to argue Sam gave Charlotte a pointed look before leaving. Charlotte wanted to be optimistic but it was hard to seeing Dean strapped to wires.

"Don't you want to go with Sam?"

Dean's question vibrated against her cheek. Wrapping herself tighter against his side Charlotte shook her head.

"You need me."

Dean grabbed her free hand. Resting his chin on the top of her head he closed his eyes. Any other time Charlotte would be ecstatic to be cuddling with Dean any other time where Dean wasn't dying.

Dean's breathing had started to become labored. Blinking quickly Charlotte couldn't stop a few tears from falling. Feeling the dampness on his shirt Dean opened his eyes. His breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I'm alright Charlie."

"Stop saying that. You're not alright." Tightening his grip Dean pulled Charlotte as close to him as he could. She clutched his shirt as more tears started to fall. "You always worry about something happening to me but what about you? What am I supposed to do if you die?"

Realization finally hit her. Charlotte had been silently holding out that Sam would fix things. A sob escaped her lips; Dean was going to die and she had been a bitch to him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry. You're my best friend and I've been completely unfair to you."

Dean shifted so he could look down at Charlotte. She had closed her eyes trying to block out the tears. Reaching up Dean rested his hand on the back of her head.

"I had no right to act the way I did. I …" Clearing his throat Dean shifted uncomfortable. Charlotte sat up slightly. She looked at him with tear filled eyes; a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. Dean let go of Charlotte's hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "…I was afraid you were going to leave me too. Sam keeps saying he's going back after we gank that demon. I was afraid you'd go with him."

Leaning back further Charlotte gave him a shocked look. _He was afraid she was going to leave him?_ That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean. Ever." She was preparing to lie back down when Dean shifted again.

Sitting up slightly he gazed at her intensely. "It wasn't just that. I was jealous."

_Jealous? Why would he be jealous?_ Frowning Charlotte shook her head. He wasn't making any sense.

"Dean I don't understand. Why were you jealous?"

Dean placed his hand on her face again. He was still staring at her with an intense gaze. It caused her heart to skip a beat. Dean's eyes flickered to Charlotte's lips. _What was running through his mind?_

Charlotte couldn't keep her thoughts straight. She kept focusing on the way his left hand felt on the small of her back. The way he kept looking between her wide eyes and mouth. Clenching her fingers she gripped Deans shirt. His right hand came around to rest on the back of her head; his fingers tangled with her hair. _Was he going to kiss her?_

Dean started leaning towards Charlotte and she felt her eyes flutter shut. Her heart was racing. She could feel Dean's breath brush across her face. His nose grazed hers softly.

**Sam's POV**

Rushing down the hallway Sam held a paper in his hand tightly. He'd done it. He found someone that could save Dean. Sam had been determined to find something that would help. He refused to live in a world without his brother. The thought alone made him shudder.

Sam couldn't wait to show Dean and Charlotte what he found. For once _he _would be useful. _He_ would be the hero. He thought about Charlotte's face when she found out he had found a solution. That he hadn't given up on his brother. She would be so happy; she would finally see him in the same light as Dean.

Dean's room was coming up on Sam's right. He glanced through the window and stopped suddenly. His grip tightened on the paper crumbling it slightly. Dean and Charlotte were talking very closely to each other. It looked like Dean was leaning closer to her.

_Was he going to kiss her?_ Sam's reaction was a mixture of pain and anger. _He_ had done the research himself. Did all of the word; found a way to save Dean. _He did it all._ Dean was still going to get the girl.

Stepping forward Sam put on his best neutral face. As the door opened he pretended not to see Dean and Charlotte push away from each other.

"I found someone that might be able to help."

Charlotte slid of the bed. She took the paper from his hand. Reading she was quiet for a few minutes before a smile spread across her face. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"Thank you Sammy." It took Sam a few seconds to respond to her hug. As he wrapped his arms around Charlotte he looked toward his brother.

Dean had an annoyed look on his face, Sam responded by narrowing his eyes. Even though Charlotte was hugging him and giving _him_ the attention he wanted Sam couldn't stop thinking about the scene he had walked in on.

**Charlotte's POV**

Charlotte sat anxiously in the back of the impala. After many advisements not to leave Dean checked out of the hospital. Sam and found a healer a preacher in Nebraska that was gaining popularity for healing the sick. Charlotte wasn't sure if the rumors were true but they had to try. She would do anything to save Dean.

"I still think this is a waste of time." Sam's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He made eye contact with Charlotte through the mirror. She had the same annoyed look.

Dean had been against the whole idea. He didn't understand why Charlotte and Sam couldn't 'let him die in peace'.

"I told you Dean. I'm not going to let you die."

"Sammy." Sam frowned toward his brother. _Why was this so hard for Dean to understand?_

"No Dean. You've always fought to protect Charlie and me. We're not giving up without a fight."

Slumping in his seat Dean gave a resigned sigh. He was just going to have to see this through. Sam and Charlotte were two of the most stubborn people in the world.

The impala slowed as Sam pulled into an open field. Cars were parked near a large tent that sat outside a small house. People were filing into the tent in small groups; some walked feely while others needed assistance.

"I can't believe you brought me to some crackpot healer." Opening the door Sam rolled his eyes. He started to help his brother get out of the car but Dean angrily brushed him off. "I can do it!"

Dean took a step forward. He swayed dangerously; Sam reached out to grasp him by the arm. With a raised eyebrow he silently dared Dean to protest.

"Come on you too. They're getting ready to start."

With a defeated glare Dean let Sam guide him to the tent. Charlotte followed next to Dean; every few seconds she would peek over to make sure neither brother needed help. Her attention was drawn down to her hand when she felt something grasp it.

Dean's hand was wrapped around hers loosely. Feeling her cheeks heating up Charlotte looked up at Dean. He had an unsure look on his face; mistaking her reaction something other than surprise he started to pull his hand away. With a reassuring smile she tightened her grip.

Most of the chairs were filled when they entered the tent. Sam pointed to three seats near the front. Looking around the room Charlotte watched the hopeful faces of the attendees. She momentarily let her fear consume her thoughts.

_What if Dean was right and he was nothing other than a crackpot? _ They would have wasted their time and Dean would die. Charlotte shivered at the thought. Dean couldn't die.

Turning Charlotte made eye contact with Sam. He had the same hopeful scared look she was sure was reflecting in her eyes. Giving her a reassuring look Sam settled into the seat next to his brother.

"This is ridiculous."

"Dean stop!" Charlotte turned to give Dean a scolding look. His response was to roll his eyes. Matching his look she pulled her hand away from his.

"If you're not a believer than why are you here?"

Looking forward they found a young woman turning to face Dean. She had a kind smile on her face. Smirking toward her Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"These two have enough faith for an entire room. I'm Dean." Reaching forward Dean stuck his hand out. With the same kind smile the woman shook his hand lightly.

"Layla." An older woman sat down next to Layla. Smiling at the three she waited for her daughter to turn around.

At that moment an elderly man was helped to the stage by his wife. "There never seems to be anything but bad news on TV now a days. Seems there's always something happening or someone doing something." A few people were nodding in agreement. Charlotte even heard someone shout 'amen'. Dean scoffed next to her. "God is always watching. He guides me to help; to see into people's hearts."

"And into people's wallets."

"Dean!" Jabbing her elbow into his side Charlotte gave Dean a hard look.

He'd whispered his remark only intending for Charlotte and Sam to hear. However the preacher turned toward him with a kind smile.

"You think so young man?" With a sheepish grin Dean mumbled an apology. "No need to apologize. Just be careful. The blind have really good hearing. What's your name?"

"Dean…"

"Well Dean. I want you to join me up here." Several members of the audience started clapping. Charlotte couldn't believe her ears. They hadn't figured out how they were going to talk the man into healing Dean yet. Now they didn't have to.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "No it's ok."

Charlotte almost gave herself whiplash with how quickly she turned toward Dean. She could vaguely hear Sam scolding his brother quietly.

"You came to be healed didn't you?"

"Well yea but…"

"Come here son."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam pushed him out of his chair. He cast a pleading look toward Charlotte; she was looking back at him with a look that clearly told him he had no choice.

The man's wife helped Dean to the stage. Giving the man a nervous look Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen. I'm not much of a believer."

"You will be son. Everyone pray with me." The man placed his hand on the side of Dean's head. Glancing around Charlotte watched everyone bow his or her heads; even Sam had started praying.

With a gasp Dean sunk to his knees. Charlotte fought the urge to rush to him. The color had started to return to his face. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back. She jumped to her feet. She could feel Sam following her.

Kneeling on the floor Charlotte lifted Dean up. "Dean?"

Dean jerked forward. His hazel eyes looked back at Charlotte shocked. Tears started streaming down her face. It worked. Wrapping her arms around Dean she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I thought I'd lost you Dean." Wrapping his arms around her Dean looked at the preacher. His eyes flicked to something standing in the corner. There was something going on. Tightening his arms around her he rubbed Charlotte's back.

"I'm alright Charlie."

* * *

><p>"You really feel alright?"<p>

" Yes Sam. I feel fine." Leaning against the wall Charlotte watched the two bicker back and forth. They'd immediately left the preacher to get Dean checked out.

Charlotte was in the best mood she'd been in weeks. Dean wasn't going to die and something almost happened between them. At least she thought something had almost happened. It had looked like Dean was going to kiss her but Sam had walked it. She was pretty sure he'd seen.

There was a weird look in his eyes when he walked in. Sam had been really tense when she hugged him. Causing a fight between the brothers was the last thing Charlotte wanted. She never wanted to come in between them. She was pulled from her thoughts when the doctor walked in. Pushing off the wall she moved to stand near Sam.

"Your test results came back clear. There's nothing wrong with your heart. Not that you should have heart problems but it still happens."

Charlotte was too excited to hear the tone in the doctor's voice, to pick up on her hidden meaning. She was just glad Dean was going to be ok. They could sit down and talk about the day before. About what might have been an almost kiss.

Dean, however, _had_ picked up the clue. "What do you mean doc?"

"Well a man your age, athlete, out of no where had a heart attack earlier today."

Charlotte's blood ran cold. A man Dean's age had died. _This wasn't connected was it?_ This was bad; really bad. After the doctor left Dean turned toward Sam and Charlotte. Trying to be nonchalant Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time."

"_No_ they don't Sammy."

"Dean can't we just leave this one? I mean the guy healed you."

"Sam I've been hunting long enough to know this isn't right. Charlie?" Charlotte looked toward Dean. She wanted to agree with Sam. They should just leave town, be grateful Dean was healed.

This wasn't how John raised them. Something wasn't right here and it was their duty to look into it. Running a hand through her hair Charlotte sighed. She could see Sam slumping his shoulders in defeat. He already knew what she was going to say.

"Dean's right. We have to look into this Sam."

With a yawn Charlotte looked away from the computer screen. She'd been researching similar cases while the boys looking into the athlete's death and the preacher. So far what Charlotte had found didn't look good.

In the past year there were six healings. In place of those healings were six deaths of the same aliment being cured. Things were only getting worse. Dean was _not_ going to be happy.

Charlotte's phone dinged. It was a text from Dean telling her he was outside. Shutting down her computer she grabbed her things. Dean was tapping the steering wheel when she got into the car. He looked tense.

"How'd things go?"

"Seems our preacher was on his death bed. Cancer. When all of a sudden he's cured and can heal people." Things were getting worse by the second. Charlotte's throat was suddenly dry. She didn't want to tell Dean what she'd found. _Why couldn't they pretend there was nothing wrong? Why couldn't they just leave town?_

"I cross checked every healing Roy did with the obituaries. Every time he healed someone, someone else died."

Dean swore under his breath. She could see the lecture coming; about how she and Sam were stupid enough to believe in an actual faith healer. Given the chance Charlotte would do it again. That scared her most of all.

Sam's news wasn't much better. The athlete, Marshall Hall, was running from something before he had his heart attack.

"You two never should have brought me here." Charlotte tried placing her hand on Dean's shoulder. He had to understand, they just wanted to help.

Flinching away from her Dean stepped back. He didn't miss the hurt look in her eyes. Sam shook his head. He gave Dean a guilty look. "We were just trying to save your life."

"Now some guy is dead; because of me." Charlotte heard the desperation in Dean's voice. The shame in his eyes; this couldn't just be about Hall.

She didn't want to have this conversation anymore. The alternative was Dean dead. Grabbing her jacket she walked outside. She needed air; the thought of Dean dying was causing her to lose focus. Flashes of red were obstructing her vision. There were two bodies in front of her. Charlotte felt eight years old again.

Leaning against the car she took long deep breaths. _Calm down. Deep breaths._

"Charlie are you alright?" Peering over her shoulder Charlotte gave Sam a tired look.

"Did we do the right thing Sam?"

"We didn't know."

Running her hand through her hair Charlotte turned to face Sam. He looked just as shitty as she felt. They'd really fucked up this time. "We should have done more research. This was too good to be true."

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I wanted to save Dean. Nothing else mattered." Reaching up she wrapped her arms around Sam. She had to stand on her toes to be able to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted the same thing Sam. What's worse…" Charlotte swallowed a lump. "…I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

Sam must have heard the tears in her voice. Tightening his grip he rubbed small circles on her back. "I wouldn't either."

By the time they'd come back Dean was already in bed. He was lying on his side facing the television. Some random police show was on but Charlotte was sure he wasn't paying attention. Lying down she peered at Dean's back. She watched his shoulders rise and fall with each breath. Seeing him alive calmed some of her nerves.

"I'm sorry Dean." When he didn't turn toward her or say anything Charlotte sighed softly. She closed her eyes trying to push down the guilt. Everything was fucked up.

_-Charlotte didn't recognize the room she was in but she was sure it was the same house. She was in what looked like a bedroom except there wasn't any furniture. _

"_You don't belong with them."_

"_Why? Where do I belong?" She didn't bother turning to find the voice. He never showed himself._

"_It's your destiny to be here." The room suddenly changed. She was still in the same room but there was a small bed. The dark red walls only darkened the room. _

_A sound behind her caused Charlotte to turn. She gasped at the sight. A young girl; a young Charlotte was sitting at a small round table. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a loose braid. She couldn't have been older than ten._

"_What's going on?"_

"_This should have been your childhood. You needed to be prepared." Frowning she stepped closer to her younger self. This didn't make sense. What was going on?_

"_Prepared for what?"_

"_The Winchester's interfered." The room changed again. Charlotte turned to look at the rest of the room. What was he showing her now?_

_A large lump caught her attention. Something was hunched over or was it a person? Her parents? As she stepped closer Charlotte started to recognize the familiar outline; she'd been sleeping next to him for years. Her breath caught in her throat._

"_No. This isn't real."_

"_It will be. Everyone you love dies. They always do and it's your fault."-_

Dean woke to the sudden movement next to him. It'd been a while since one of Charlotte's nightmares woke him. She was facing him with a terrified look on her face. A small whimper escaped her lips. Reaching out Dean pulled her toward him. Her head instantly found it's way under his chin.

"Shhh Charlie. It's not real." Charlotte seemed to relax slightly at his words. She was mumbling something but Dean couldn't quite make out what it was. Finally the nightmare seemed to end. The tension left her body and she relaxed into Dean's side. Now that she was resting calmly Dean drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I'd planned on posting another chapter Sunday but I got bronchitis ): I'm hoping to have another chapter up by this weekend. Enjoy and as always any feedback is welcome :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Route 666<strong>

Stretching Charlotte climbed out of the backseat. Between their last case and her nightmares she was barely sleeping. They had been successful in stopping Roy; his wife had been controlling a reaper. Poor guy didn't even know. Unfortunately by stopping him it meant the woman, Layla, was going to die. Dean took that hardest of all. On top of that Charlotte kept having nightmares about Sam and Dean dying.

Coming around the side of the Impala she stood next to Dean. He was leaning against the hood with his arms crossed. Charlotte bit her lip. They still hadn't talked about the hospital. She wanted to ask if he was going to kiss her; if she'd made it all up.

"You're thinking so loud it's giving me a headache." Rolling her eyes Charlotte bumped Dean's shoulder. _Here goes nothing._

"I wanted to ask you about the hospital…"

The corners of Dean's mouth curved slightly. He turned and motioned for her to come closer. Her heart rate quickened as she moved to stand in front of him.

"We should talk about that shouldn't we?" Licking her lips Charlotte hesitated. _Did she want to know?_ This could make things complicated.

Lifting her eyes to stare into his she lost her train of thought. Dean stared intensely at her; a small smirk sat on his face. Licking her lips again Charlotte nodded. Resting his hand on her hips Dean pulled her closer.

"Charlie…" Dean paused when his phone started ringing. With a frown he flipped it open without breaking eye contact with Charlotte. "Hello? Cassie?"

Charlotte felt her heart drop. _Why was Cassie calling?_ Dean hadn't talked to her in almost two years. Biting her lip she stepped out of Dean's grasp. He shot her a regretful look before stepping around the car. She didn't know what Cassie wanted but she had a bad feeling.

Right as Dean hung up Sam came out of the gas station. He had a map folded under his arm. "I think I found a way to bypass that construction."

Glancing at Charlotte Dean rubbed the back of his head. This wasn't a good sign. "We're not going to Pennsylvania."

She could feel her temper rising. They were going to Ohio. One phone call and Dean was running back. _Had he forgotten what happened the last time he'd seen Cassie?_ With a huff Charlotte climbed into the front of the Impala. She ignored the confused look Sam was giving her. This was going to end badly.

"So um who is this friend?" Dean shifted uncomfortably behind the wheel. He looked through the mirror at his brother.

"She's just a friend."

Charlotte scoffed. _Just a friend? That's what Cassie was now?_ Dean turned to shoot her a dark look. Glancing between the two suspiciously Sam tried to read the tension.

"Just a friend? You've never mentioned her."

"I didn't?" Dean tried to act confused but another scoff from the blonde broke his act. "We went out alright?"

To say Sam was shocked was an understatement. His brother had dated someone? Actually dated a girl; not just hooked up wit her. She must have been a hell of a girl.

"How did you manage to…?" Disbelief crossed Sam's face. There was no way. Charlotte turned to face him. The look on her face answered the question in his eyes. "You told her?! The one secret we never tell anyone. I _never_ told Jess and you told a chick you dated for what? A month?"

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel but didn't respond. Crossing her arms Charlotte looked out the window. She did not want to go back to Ohio. There was too much history; too much unfinished business. Too much that could happen. She had a really bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Charlotte stared at the small building in front of her. It had seen better days' some of the paint was chipping. Across the top sat a large sign indicating it was a newspaper office. She didn't want to go inside but refusing would just cause a fight. Sam and Dean were already walking through the door. With a sigh Charlotte quickly followed.<p>

Cassie hadn't changed much since they'd last been in town. Her hair was a little longer and she had a sadness in her eyes but otherwise Cassie was the same girl she remembered. Her and Dean were looking tensely at each other. It made Charlotte's heart clench; it was clear the two still had somethings to work out.

"Hi Cassie."

"Dean…"

Shifting uncomfortably Dean smiled. He glanced over his shoulder. "This is my brother Sam and uh you remember Charlie."

Cassie shook hands with Sam before turning to Charlotte. She had a kind smile on her face. "It's good to see you again Charlie."

Inwardly she wanted to yell at the woman before her. To make her realize what she'd done to Dean. Putting a smile on her face Charlotte greeted Cassie as if they were still friends. "It's good to see you too Cassie."

Sam watched the interaction curiously. It seemed the two women used to be friends. He could see the tension in Charlotte's eyes; if Cassie saw she acted like she hadn't. Clearing his throat Sam stepped forward slightly.

"Can you tell us what happened to your father?" Cassie motioned for them to sit down before she started explaining what happened. Charlotte didn't pay much attention. She couldn't get the image of Dean crying out of her head. She couldn't keep the anger from creeping into her thoughts.

_-2003- _

_Charlotte finished packing her things. Looking around the motel she made sure nothing was forgotten. It would be interesting if the maid found an article on some Supernatural being. John was finishing up a few things in town; Charlotte and Dean were supposed to meet him at noon. _

_The problem was Dean wasn't there. He'd left to go see Cassie. They'd been dating for a little over a month. It had been a surprise for her; Dean never dated. She'd met Cassie first while doing research on the case. _

_The woman had been nice and the two really hit it off. It wasn't often Charlotte made friends with other people, especially women. She hadn't seen an issue with introducing Cassie to Dean. Why not introduce a new friend to her best friend? Charlotte didn't anticipate the two falling for each other. _

_The motel door opened revealing Dean on the other side. "It's about time. We have to meet John soon." Glancing over her shoulder Charlotte caught the strange look on Dean's face. "Dean what's wrong?"_

_Looking around as if he didn't recognize where he was Dean shrugged. He didn't bother looking at her. "Cassie and I broke up."_

_Relief flooded Charlotte. She was glad that was over. For a while she thought Dean might have real feelings for Cassie._

"_How'd she take it?" Dean gave Charlotte a weird look. Something wasn't right._

_Shrugging again Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "I told her."_

"_Told her…?" Charlotte didn't understand what he meant. What had he told Cassie? Glancing toward her Dean gave her a pointed look. No. He didn't. "You told her what we do?"_

_Dean nodded. Just nodded. No explanation. No excuse. Just nodded. What the fuck! "Why did you tell her!? What did she say? What happened?"_

"_She broke up with me. Didn't believe me."_

_Charlotte sat down next to Dean hard. Cassie had broken up with him. That had to be a first. Dean did the dumping not the other way around. This made things easier anyway. He'd gone to break up with Cassie. Hadn't he? Why would he tell her their one secret if he were going to break up with her?_

"_This is good isn't it? You were going to break up with her right?" Dean didn't respond. This wasn't good. Charlotte placed her hand on his shoulder; he was shaking. "Dean?"_

_Finally turning to face her Dean gave Charlotte a broken look. There were tears in his eyes. Without hesitating she wrapped her arms around him. Dean responded by pulling her close. Burying his head in her shoulder Dean started shaking harder. Charlotte could feel hot tears hitting her neck._

"_I told her because I'm in love with her."_

_Tensing Charlotte felt like her world was shattering. It had finally happened. Dean and fallen in love and it wasn't with her. She pushed the pain away. This wasn't about her. Dean was hurting. He'd opened up to someone and gotten his heart crushed. In that moment Charlotte hated Cassie, not for dating Dean. She hated her for making him fall in love with her and then breaking his heart. _

_Tightening her arms around Dean she rubbed circles on his back. "I'm here Dean. It's going to be ok." _

_Suddenly Dean pulled away from her. Wiping his face he stood and grabbed his bag. "We have to meet Dad." Charlotte wanted to pull Dean into another hug. It was clear he wasn't ready to meet up with John. He needed more time to process; cry some more if he needed._

_Dean wasn't going to go for that. She could see him closing up his walls. Nodding she grabbed her bag and followed Dean out of the motel. As she shut the door Charlotte silently vowed that if she ever saw Cassie again she would make her regret hurting him. –_

"Charlie? Earth to Charlie." Blinking Charlotte glanced around. Sam, Dean, and Cassie were all staring at her.

"Sorry I spaced out for a minute."

"Are you ok? You like you could murder someone." Dean had turned his attention back to Cassie. He was giving her a tense look while the woman avoided eye contact with him and Charlotte. This was all too much. Anger was bubbling up inside her. It had been a bad idea for them to come back.

Forcing a smile Charlotte turned toward Sam. "I'm fine Sam. I just need some air." She didn't bother to wait for a response. Without looking toward Dean or Cassie she rushed outside.

The air felt cool against her flushed skin. She hadn't realized how angry she'd gotten. If given the chance Charlotte would have probably hit Cassie. Taking a deep breath she leaned against the wall. The front door opened and Charlotte turned to see Sam standing there.

Of course it was Sam; she shouldn't have been surprised that Dean chose to stay inside with Cassie. "I said I was fine Sam."

Crossing his arms he mustered up his best bitch face. Charlotte sighed; she probably wouldn't have believed it either. "Clearly you're not. I was sure you were going to pounce on Cassie in there."

"I was sure I was going to too."

Leaning against the wall beside her Sam looked up at the sky. This whole situation had him curious. Dean obviously cared for Cassie. Charlotte clearly did not. What had happened? Was she jealous?

"I've never seen you get so worked up over one of Dean's flings."

"She wasn't just a fling Sam. Her told her the big secret." Sam knew she was right. It would take a lot for Dean to confide in someone other than Charlotte or himself. The whole situation was strange.

"Still you've never been one for jealousy Charlie."

Charlotte scoffed. _Jealous?_ That was rich, sure she'd been a little jealous but that had _nothing_ to do with this. Pushing off the wall she kept her back turned.

"He was in love with her Sam. He told me as he was crying because she broke up with him."

Sam's eyes widened. Dean in love? He was caught off guard by her statement and he missed the anger in her voice. Charlotte was shaking from how pissed off she was. Dean wasn't the same after Cassie. He was more distant; even sometimes to her.

Clenching her hands Charlotte tried to control herself. She wanted to storm inside; to show Cassie how angry she was. "I need to go for a walk."

"Charlie…" Spinning to face Sam she didn't miss the flinch from the look in her eyes. He raised his hands surrendering.

"Just let me know where we're staying."

Parts of the city seemed familiar to Charlotte but for the most part everything was new. The sun had set a while ago but she wasn't ready to go back. Seeing Cassie again brought up a lot of emotions for her. The anger for hurting Dean had only been a part of it.

Charlotte had become friends with Cassie. She'd chosen to trust someone other than the Winchesters. That was a feet of it's own. Not only had Cassie destroyed that by dating Dean but she'd also proven that people could be cruel. Dean was still recovering from the pain. He'd finally started to open up to the possibility of love with her. Something she'd dreamed of for years. With one phone call Cassie had taken that away; again.

Getting a weird feeling Charlotte turned around. There was a large truck idling down the street. She couldn't see the driver but something about it gave her the shivers. Pulling her coat tighter around her she headed in the direction of the motel Sam had said they were staying at.

Sam was clicking through his laptop when Charlotte opened the door. He looked up at her with a soft expression. "Dean's pissed you wandered off. He's out looking for you."

Rolling her eyes she shrugged her jacket off. She fell back onto the closest bed. "Seems the only thing I do anymore is piss him off." Pulling out her phone she realized Dean had called her over twenty times. She was just about to call him when the door flew open; Dean's eyes instantly landed on the blonde lying across his bed.

"Where the fuck have you been Charlie!"

"I went for a walk. Calm down." Charlotte was sure his eyes almost popped out of his head. Sam was watching the two wearily. He didn't want to break up another fight.

"Calm down!? Are you serious right now? You just wandered off!" _Was he serious? He probably hadn't even noticed she was gone._

"Sam knew I went for a walk. I would have called if I needed help. I'm too tired to fight Dean. Just drop it."

Charlotte rolled onto her side facing away from Dean. He opened his mouth to say something but Sam stopped him with a stern look. With a grunt Dean stormed into the bathroom. The door slammed with a loud thud.

"Are you ok Charlie?"

"When did he actually notice I was gone?"

"After I came back inside." She could hear the hidden meaning behind his answer. She stared at the bathroom door with a hard look.

"When did he care enough to come looking for me?"

"Charlie…"

"Just answer me Sam." Charlotte was so tired of the games. She didn't want to feel this way anymore; like a nuisance. Subconsciously she wished she _had_ gone to live with her Aunt or even the strange voice from her nightmares. Anything was better than how Dean made her feel.

"After we left Cassie's house." _They'd gone to Cassie's after leaving the newspaper? _He hadn't worried until after. Charlotte closed her eyes; she was so tired. The first thing she saw when she fell asleep was Dean's bloody body lying next to Sam's.

Charlotte woke up covered in sweat. She'd slept fitfully all night; the dreams had been worse than ever. When she'd reached out for Dean he hadn't been there.

Glancing around the room she realized she was alone. There was a note sitting on the table: _There was another accident. Went to investigate. –Sam_

She crumbled the note in her hand. They left without her. Dean never did that. Worse Sam had let him. Things were getting worse the longer they stayed in Ohio. Grabbing her phone Charlotte tapped her foot impatiently while it rang. Sam picked up on the second ring.

"Good morning Sunshine."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She could hear the hesitation in his voice. Dean had said something but she didn't catch what it was.

"We just finished interviewing a few people we'll be back soon."

"Sam…" The line clicked. Charlotte looked at her phone in shock. He hung up on her, he actually hung up on her.

Grabbing her bag she headed for the bathroom. She needed to relax. This case was driving her crazy and she hadn't really started on it yet. The hot water soothed Charlotte's tense muscles. By the time she climbed out her fingers had gotten pruney but she was relaxed; at least until she walked out of the bathroom. Sam was again typing on his computer. Just like the night before Dean was nowhere to be seen.

**Sam's POV**

Sam looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Charlotte had pulled her hair into a braid that fell over her shoulder. She was wearing dark jeans and an old shirt of Dean's. The thought of her wearing Dean's shirt annoyed him. Being gone for four years and being with Jess he thought he had gotten over Charlotte. The past few months had proven him wrong. He felt like an 18 year old kid again.

It was different this time. Sam had grown a lot and he wasn't going to give up this time. He watched Charlotte put her things away. She rummaged around her bag for several minutes before turning toward him.

"Where's Dean?"

"He went to ask Cassie a few questions." He could see the annoyance in Charlotte's eyes. _Good._ If Charlotte and Dean started pushing each other away it would be easier for Sam to show her that he was right for her.

The sudden surge of hate he felt for his brother surprised Sam. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he went back to researching.

**Charlotte's POV**

Somehow Charlotte wasn't surprised Dean had gone to see Cassie. She was just done with all the drama. Grabbing a few articles she sat next to Sam.

"What's the update?"

"We're thinking it's a ghost. Back in the sixties there were a bunch of murders; all black men." Charlotte scanned over the articles; they were dated for the early sixties. The police never caught anyone. One day the murders just stopped.

"So you think the ghost belongs to the original murderer?"

"We just have to find the connection between the murders and Cassie." Nodding Charlotte continued to read through the articles. Every so often she would glance at the front door but it never opened.

The two took a break around eight to grab food and continued looking for a connection. Dean never came back nor called. By eleven Charlotte could barely see straight. She'd been reading all day but hadn't been able to make any connections.

Walking to the bed she laid down; her muscles protested at the sudden movement. Her eyes instantly darted to the front door. Just like any other time it didn't open.

"He's clearly not coming back anytime soon." Annoyance dripped from his comment. Charlotte glanced over at Sam with a frown. He was still scrolling through his computer; he didn't bother to look at her.

Sighing Charlotte turned her back on both Sam and the door. She didn't want to deal with the thought of what Dean was doing. A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

_-Charlotte found herself in the library again. To her relief there were no bodies._

"_It's time Charlotte." Turning slightly she caught herself trying to find the mysterious voice. Like always there was nothing there._

"_Time for what?" Charlotte had a bad feeling about this. For months the voice had been taunting her. Showing her what she was going to lose. Always refusing to tell her anything._

"_It's time to show you what should have happened sixteen years ago." She frowned; sixteen years ago she'd been eight. Was the voice finally going to tell her why she was so special?_

_Charlotte started to turn but found she couldn't move. It was almost as if someone was holding her by her shoulders. Suddenly a vision flashed before her. An eight-year-old Charlotte ran around the library laughing; another little girl was chasing her._

"_Charlotte slow down!" The two girls continued to run around laughing. _

_The scene changed. Charlotte watched a teenage version of herself sit by the fire reading a book. There was a tall figure standing near her with his back turned._

"_Why do I have to go to school?"_

"_Because education is important my dear." Charlotte recognized the voice. It belonged to the mysterious voice she'd been hearing for months. _

_The second scene vanished. Looking around the room she waited for another one to start. When none did she frowned. "What did those mean? Why am I supposed to be here?"_

"_You're one of my special children." _

_What did that even mean? Charlotte started to ask but a sharp pain in her mouth silenced her. It felt like someone was stabbing knives into her gums. Almost as quickly as it started the pain ended. She walked slowly toward the mirror. Charlotte wasn't sure she wanted to look. She had a bad feeling._

_Her reflection stared wearily back at her. She opened her mouth to see what had caused the pain. Everything looked normal until her eyes landed on a set of sharp teeth sticking out of her gums. -_

**Dean's POV**

Staring at the motel Dean sighed. He'd been avoiding going in for almost an hour. Charlotte was in there he didn't know how he was going to face her. In reality he really didn't have to explain himself. They weren't dating.

But something _had _almost happened in the hospital. Right before Cassie called Dean was going to finish what Sam interrupted. Then Cassie called. Sex had not been on his mind when he went to talk to her, well not completely. Running a hand through his hair he climbed out of the car.

He was trying to figure out how to explain things to Charlotte when a scream filled the air. Dean knew that scream. Rushing forward he threw the door open. Sam was sitting on one of the beds cradling Charlotte in his lap.

**Charlotte's POV**

This couldn't be real. It had to be just a dream. Charlotte knew she was wrong; the dreams _were_ more than just dreams. Her stomach jolted. She felt like she was going to vomit.

Sam had his arms wrapped protectively around her. He had just laid down when she'd woken up screaming. "It's ok Charlie, it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't." Hot tears fell onto Sam's shirt. Charlotte clung to him as tightly as she could. She just wanted to forget the reams. Forget what she'd been shown.

Deep down Charlotte knew the voice was telling the truth. The real reason why her parents had died was so she could become a vampire. The thought alone brought fresh waves of tears. She was vaguely aware of the door opening. Sam shifted to glare at his brother.

"Charlie?" Reaching out Dean set his hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

His touch sent a shock through her body. Jerking away from him she climbed off Sam's lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. Dean had tucked his hands into his pockets. He was looking at her with concern.

"What's going on Charlie?" For a few seconds she looked anywhere but at Dean. Charlotte didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to see what she knew was there. Her eyes landed on Sam first. He was still glaring at his brother. Dean's hair was sticking up at odd angles. His lips were swollen. She felt her heart cracking.

"Why do you care?" Pain flashed through Dean's eyes. She didn't care how he felt. Her world was literally crashing down around her. Turning her back on the brothers she rushed into the bathroom.

**Sam's POV**

Sam had almost fallen asleep when Charlotte started screaming. It scared the shit out of him. He'd found her thrashing around in her sleep. She was reaching out for someone, probably Dean. But he wasn't there, Sam was.

Sitting on the bed he placed his hand on Charlotte's arm. "Charlie it's just a dream." At the sound of his voice she jerked awake. Her eyes searched frantically around the room. When they landed on Sam she instantly burst into tears. Wrapping her up in his arms he pulled her onto his lap. "It's ok Charlie, it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't." Sam frowned at her comment. _What did she mean by that?_ Before he could ask Dean had stormed in.

He tried being the hero; tried taking the spotlight. Charlotte had taken one look at his sex hair and bolted for the bathroom. Sam turned around to glare at his brother again. Dean easily returned the gesture.

"Don't start Sam." He wasn't going to listen this time. Wasn't going to let Dean off the hook.

"You have to stop doing this Dean. You have to stop messing her."

"I'm not messing with her." Sam scoffed. He didn't know what Dean called it but he'd been messing with Charlotte's emotions for months.

"Dean…"

"Just drop it Sam. I'm too tired for this right now."

"Ya, I _wonder_ why." Choosing to ignore his comment Dean climbed into bed. He faced the bathroom door waiting for Charlotte to come out. He fell asleep waiting as did Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

I'd planned on finishing up the current chapter I'm writing before updating but I wanted to give everyone a new chapter. The next chapter after this won't follow a specific episode; that will pick back up in chapter 15. As always any feedback is welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Shadow<strong>

**Deans POV**

Following his brother out of the apartment complex Dean unbuttoned to top of his uniform. They were investigating the death of a young girl. It looked like an animal had mauled her. The only problem was that all her windows and doors were locked with the alarm set.

Charlotte wasn't at the impala when they got there. She must have still been inside. Her job was to pose as an FBI agent and question the victim's neighbors. Dean was starting to worry about her. She'd been acting weird ever since their case in Ohio. Like nothing happened. She acted like they hadn't almost kissed, that she wasn't hurt that he'd slept with Cassie. She even acted like the nightmare that woke her screaming didn't happen.

Both Sam and Dean had tried to talk to her about the dream. Charlotte wouldn't open up. She would just tell them it was nothing. Dean hadn't bought it. He'd known her since she was eight years old. Her nightmares weren't nothing.

Sam must have been thinking the same thing. He was the first to voice his concerns out loud. "Dean, there's something going on with Charlie. Have you noticed she isn't sleep?"

_Of course he had._ On multiple occasions Dean had woken to an empty bed. When he would ask Charlotte about it she would make up an excuse. "I think she's afraid of her nightmares. She won't talk to me about it."

"She doesn't think they're just nightmares."

Dean's head snapped toward his brother. _What did Sam meant by that? Had Charlotte opened up to him?_ Before Dean could ask Charlotte emerged from the building. His mind ran wild with thoughts about Charlotte and Sam. None of them were good.

**Charlotte's POV**

Charlotte adjusted her skirt uncomfortably. She hated dressing up for their cases. Her, Dean, and John did just fine before; wearing costumes was a little over the top. The fact that all of the victim's, Meredith, neighbors were a dead end didn't help. Now she was uncomfortable and had wasted her time.

Sam and Dean were already leaning against the Impala as she walked outside. They looked to be in a serious conversation but stopped abruptly when they saw her coming. Dean had a scowl on his face. He was clearly upset about something.

"Did you find anything Charlie?" Shaking her head at Dean's question she pulled her black blazer off. She really wanted to get out of her outfit.

"She's a really nice girl. That's all her neighbor's said. What about you two?"

Pulling out his phone Sam showed her a picture of the crime scene. There was blood everywhere; even on the ceiling. There was no way this was done by a human. The question was what could get into a locked apartment and do so much damage? Charlotte had a few theories but she really wanted out of the skirt. Plus they had to do more research.

"Her heart was missing." Charlotte looked away from the picture to gaze at Sam. _Her heart was missing?_ That narrowed the list.

"Could it be a werewolf?"

"That's what Dean thought but the lunar cycle doesn't math up." Well that narrowed the list even more; to basically nothing. Charlotte didn't know anything else that took the hearts.

"Let's head back. I want to change and we'll hit the books."

* * *

><p>After changing into more comfortable clothes Charlotte helped Sam hit the library. Dean had gone to the bar to question Meredith's coworkers. He'd asked her if she wanted to go with him. When she said no he had been really caught off guard. It was always Charlotte and Dean when they split up. He'd not looked happy when he left.<p>

Charlotte and Sam were on their way to meet up with Dean. They'd found evidence of more killings; any connections Dean had found would be great. So far they hadn't made any.

"Charlie how have you been doing?" Caught off guard by his question Charlotte looked toward Sam. He was looking straight ahead at the road. _Where had this come from?_ Sam and Dean had asked her multiple times after seeing Cassie if she was ok. She'd thought she had convinced them, apparently not.

"I'm fine Sam."

"You keep saying that but I don't believe you." _Shit._ She really didn't want this conversation.

"I…"

"Don't tell me you're fine. You're not. I was there remember? I was there when you woke up screaming." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. She'd never really talked to Sam about her nightmares. It was always Dean, but things were different now.

"It was just a nightmare." Tightening his grip on the steering wheel Sam glanced over at her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe her.

"Come on Charlie. I'm not stupid. You're acting like I did when…" Her stomach dropped. She didn't like the sound in Sam's voice. "…right after my visions started. Charlie…"

"Don't Sam. If I say it out loud then it makes it real."

The bar finally came into view. Sam pulled the Impala into a parking spot but he didn't make a move to get out of the car. Turning toward Charlotte he waited until she acknowledged him.

"Charlie if you're having visions…" Shaking her head she climbed out of the car quickly followed by Sam. "We have to talk about this Charlie… Charlie!"

Walking away Charlotte rushed into the bar. The quicker she got inside the quicker she could avoid the conversation. Scanning the room she found Dean smirking at the bartender. He said something causing the young blonde to giggle.

"Charlie, don't walk away from me." When she didn't respond Sam followed her gaze. A scowl appeared on his face as he watched Dean shamelessly flirt with the bartender.

Almost as if he could feel them watching Dean turned around. He made eye contact with Sam first. The glare his brother was giving him caused him to flinch slightly. Dean's eyes slid down to Charlotte's. She had a neutral look on her face but her eyes gave her away. She looked so tired.

Without indicating she'd seen Dean she walked over to the nearest table. Sam and Dean exchanged what looked to be heated words. As they walked over to join her she watched Dean slip something into his pocket. It looked like a napkin that probably had the bartender's number. It was good to know Dean was back to being Dean.

"Sam said you found another death just like Meredith's?"

"Ya, He was killed the same way. His heart was missing and the doors were locked." Charlotte handed the article to Dean. Glancing around the room she caught the bartender narrowing her eyes at her. _Just great._ The last thing she needed was for one of Dean's hookups causing drama. Looking back toward the table Charlotte found both brothers staring at her.

"What?"

"Charlie we need to finished out conversation." Dean looked away from her to give his brother a strange look. He didn't look happy.

"What conversation?"

"It's nothing. Just drop it."

The scowl on Dean's face deepened. This wasn't good. "You two been having secret conversations again?"

"We're not starting this again Dean. There is _nothing_ to talk about."

Dean opened his mouth but stopped when Sam suddenly stood. "Sammy?"

Ignoring his brother Sam walked toward someone. Charlotte couldn't quite make out whom it was. A few minutes later he returned with a shorthaired blonde who he introduced as Meg. Something about the way Meg looked at her gave Charlotte a bad feeling.

"Meg this is my brother Dean and my friend Charlie."

Meg gave the two a dark smile. Charlotte's bad feeling only got worse. "So you're the brother that treats Sam like luggage and the girl that doesn't have a clue huh?"

"Excuse me?" _Who did this girl think she was? What had Sam told her?_ Charlotte stepped forward; She wasn't going to let some random girl talk to her like that.

Grabbing her wrist tightly Dean gave her a warning look. With a huff she walked toward the bar. She really needed a drink. Charlotte motioned for the bartender but the blonde didn't even blink twice at her. _This was lovely._ She just wanted a drink. Of course there were no other bartenders working.

"Hey Sweetheart can I get a refill?" At the sound of Dean's voice the bartender was all smiles. She sauntered over with a beer. "She'll have one too."

Fierce green eyes shot over to Charlotte. With a scowl the bartender roughly set another beer in front of her.

"Thanks _Sweetheart._" She smirked when the girl's frown deepened at her remark. With a huff the bartender stormed off.

"You going to tell me what this conversation was about?"

Taking a sip of her beer Charlotte let the cold liquid sooth her nerves. She didn't want to start this up again but Dean didn't sound like he was giving up anytime soon.

"Sam was asking how I was doing." Dean was giving her an expectant look. She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Charlotte stiffened in her seat. Facing toward Dean she didn't bother to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I'm fine Dean. Quit asking me."

Dean opened his mouth but stopped when he saw his brother walking toward them. Narrowing his eyes slightly he regarded Sam. "Been talking about us."

"I'm sorry it was when we had that fight."

Charlotte turned so she was facing Sam. She glanced behind him trying to get a look at this Meg girl. When she couldn't find her she turned her attention toward the younger Winchester.

"Who is she?"

"I only met her once. Seeing her again…"

"She gives me a bad feeling." Sam nodded at her comment. Dean seemed to have lost interest; he'd gone back to shooting flirty glances at the bartender.

"Check on her; her name is Meg Masters. I'm going to follow her."

After Sam dropped them off Charlotte searched Meg Masters. Nothing strange stood out. A picture of the girl even popped up with a Massachusetts address. Everything about her seemed to check out.

"Find anything?"

"No. She's real." Plopping into the chair across from her Dean sipped from his fourth beer since they'd gotten back.

"He probably just wanted an excuse to follow her." Dean was giving her a pointed look. _Was he trying to upset her? Why would Sam following some girl upset her?_

"Maybe he did."

Dean set his beer down. Leaning onto his knees he gazed intently at her. _What did he want now?_

"I'm not done talking about before." Charlotte groaned. Shutting Sam's computer she looked at Dean. Before she could say anything he started talking again. "You're not fine Charlie. You don't sleep. You won't talk about that nightmare. You won't even talk about Cassie."

"There's nothing to talk about. It was just a dream. Nothing else and you are an adult Dean. You can make your own decisions."

He did not look happy with her response. Honestly Charlotte didn't really care. She didn't want to talk to Dean about her dreams. He made it pretty clear sex was more important.

"Charlie…"

"Just let it go."

Dean jumped to his feet abruptly. He slammed his hands on the table causing her to jump. She flinched at the angry look in his hazel eyes. "Damn it Charlotte! Talk to me! You tell me _everything_ and now you barely look at me!"

She stared up at Dean in shock. _Had he really just yelled at her? He had no right to be angry with her. Why would he expect her to talk to him when things had clearly changed? _Dean's phone vibrated across the table as Sam's name flashed on the screen. Keeping his eyes on her Dean put the phone to his ear.

"Let me guess. You're lurking outside that girl's apartment."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. She wasn't a child and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Dean treat her like one. Standing up she stormed toward the bathroom. Dean tried grabbing her arm but she sidestepped his hand.

After making sure the door was locked Charlotte turned to look at her reflection. The woman staring back at her was almost unrecognizable. There were dark bags under her blue eyes. Blue eyes that used to shine; now they looked dull. Tired. She straightened her back. _When had she started to slump?_ No wonder the boys were questioning her all the time. She looked like the walking dead.

Charlotte had been so concerned with hiding her nightmares that it was affecting her physically and emotionally. She wasn't ready to talk to Dean though. If she admitted out loud what they were; Dean was having a hard time dealing with Sam's visions. Charlotte couldn't add that to his plate.

No. She was going to deal with it herself. She needed answers and only one person had them. Charlotte tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the line to pick up. Her eyes landed on the door; Dean could very well be standing on the other side. Turning the faucet on she frowned when the voicemail picked up.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached right now; if this is an emergency call my son Dean…" Charlotte rolled her eyes. _Why should she be surprised?_

"John this is Charlie. Please call me back. I have some questions and I have a feeling you have the answers."

When Charlotte finally left the bathroom Sam had returned. He was in the middle of explaining what happened.

"So Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Dean smirked at Sam before turning toward her. She could tell he was trying to see her reaction.

Rolling her eyes she sat on the edge of the bed. Dean was acting like a child and Charlotte refused to play his stupid game. "I take it following Meg led to something?"

"She's behind the murders; she's controlling a creature called the Daeva." Her eyes widened at his comment. She'd had a bad feeling about Meg but she didn't actually think she was evil.

Clearing his throat Dean pointed to the computers. "I had the files sent over by…" Glancing at Charlotte he cleared his throat again. "…Anyway, we missed something."

She wasn't stupid. Charlotte knew Dean had been flirting with the policewoman earlier. It's what he always did; most often it helped get what they needed for a case. _Why would he suddenly care what she thought now?_

"Neither victim was native to Chicago. They were both from Lawrence, Kansas."

Sam and Charlotte had simultaneous reactions. Sitting down hard Sam stared at the computer screen in shock. She stood and walked closer to the brothers. There was no way this was a coincidence. Both victims were from the same town as the Winchester's.

"Do you think this is connected with your mom."

Dean shrugged. "I think it's a possibility. What we need to do is trash that alter and have a conversation with Meg."

* * *

><p>Charlotte followed Sam and Dean up the elevator shaft. They'd decided to spy on Meg. Try to figure out who she was meeting. They were all anxious. Meg could lead them to the demon. The boys could finally get the revenge they'd been searching for. Dean had even left a voicemail with John asking him to help; that they might have finally found the demon.<p>

Meg was already standing at the alter when they finished climbing. Charlotte waited until the boys had climbed through the opening before following. She pulled out her hunting knife ready to attack if need be. The entire time they silently moved Meg was chanting in another language. It sounded like Latin.

She was concentrating on staying quiet that she almost didn't notice Meg had started speaking in English. "Hiding is a little childish don't you think?"

Glancing over at Dean Charlotte bit her lip. Something didn't feel right. They'd been caught too easily. Sam and Dean had moved around the crates to face Meg. She stayed hidden; maybe there was a chance she'd go undetected. She could hear Sam's voice filtering through the room.

"Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"

Meg's response came out whimsically. Almost like this was all a game. "You." A shadow formed along one of the walls followed by a couple grunts.

Everything was silent except for the sound of Meg's shoes hitting the floor. Charlotte started to peer around the crate. She froze when she heard a tsking sound behind her.

"It's not nice to sneak around Charlie." Gripping her knife Charlotte spun around. Without hesitating she lunched forward. Meg grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully. She winced and dropped her knife. "We're just being rude aren't we?!"

"I'm not the one setting traps."

Meg laughed at her comment. Twisting Charlotte's arm again she raised her to her feet. "I had to do what I had to, to get you here." Walking back toward the front of the room Meg pulled Charlotte with her. She didn't speak again until she had her tied to a pillar opposite Sam and Dean. "Now we just have to wait until the wonder twins wake up."

Pulling at her binds Charlotte watched Meg pace around the room. All she had to do was slip her pocketknife out of her sleeve. After the incident with the scarecrow she'd made sure to stitch a pocket in her sleeve.

"What do you want with us?" Meg stopped walking to smirk at her. She moved to stand in front of the blonde.

"I don't want you sweetheart."

"Then what do you want?"

Meg tsked at her. "In due time. Our favorite brothers need to wake up first."

Charlotte chose to stay silent. She was trying to cut her binds and she didn't want to draw any more attention. A groan brought the attention of both women to the brothers. Dean woke first soon followed by Sam.

Meg was sitting on the floor in front of Sam. Dean looked around the room frantically. His eyes landed on Charlotte; a look of relief flashed across his face. "Charlie are you alright?"

Nodding her head she gave him a pointed look. He looked back at her confused before understanding what she was trying to say. His arms started moving as he most likely started undoing his binds.

"Hey Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend is a bitch."

Sam ignored his brother's comment. Instead he gave Meg a dark look. "This was a trap. You killed those people to trap us."

Charlotte was still thinking about Meg's comment from earlier. She'd said she didn't want them. _What or who did she want? What if they were the trap?_ Her blood chilled; Meg couldn't be doing what she thought.

"The trap isn't for you pretty boy." Charlotte's eyes widened. The answer clicked in her head the same time Sam realized it.

"Shit."

"It's a trap for dad."

Working harder she tried cutting through the ropes. If this was a trap for John then they had to get out of there. She wasn't sure if he would come but they couldn't risk it. Dean seemed to have been thinking the same because he laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, you're dumber than you look. Dad wouldn't walk into something like this."

"He is pretty good but he has one weakness; you. He let's his guard down around his boys…" Meg turned to glance at Charlotte. "… and the little orphan girl he took in."

Once she had turned back to the brothers Charlotte quickly cut through the rest of the rope. Before she could move Meg was distracted by something near Dean; a few seconds later she kicked a knife away from the hunter's hand. Charlotte started to creep toward the alter.

"Do you two think I'm stupid? Get her." Meg was still looking down at Dean but the command had been for Charlotte.

Something swept in catching her in the shoulder. Her shirt was instantly drenched in blood. She clutched her arm as the pain rippled through it. The invisible attacker swept in again getting her leg this time. Charlotte dropped to one knee.

"Did you think distracting me would work?"

"Actually it did." Meg turned to look at Sam confused. He lunged forward smashing his head into hers. Rushing forward he threw the alter controlling the Daeva over. The creature attacking Charlotte suddenly switched targets; an invisible force threw Meg through the window. They heard a distinct smack as her body slammed onto the ground.

"Charlie are you ok?" Dean all but ran over to her side. Hooking his hands under her arms he helped her to her feet.

"I'll be fine Dean. Just a few scratches."

* * *

><p>Dean guided Charlotte back to their motel room much to her chagrin. She'd tried insisting on being able to walk on her own. Neither brother would hear of it. It was either they help her or they carry her.<p>

An outline of a man stood near the window. Dean leaned her against the wall so he could grab his gun. Sam flipped the light switch to reveal John Winchester.

"Dad?"

"Hey boys. Charlie." Charlotte didn't say anything she just nodded her greeting.

She was glad to see him but angry because he hadn't bothered to answer her phone call. Charlotte watched the three men greet each other with emotional hugs. Her and John were never ones to hug. She wasn't too heartbroken when he skipped her.

"It was a trap. I'm sorry dad." Dean looked down ashamed. It pissed her off. He had no reason to feel that way. None of them realized it was a trap.

For once in his life John didn't scold his son. Instead he gave him a kind smile. "It's alright. I thought it might have been."

A few more words were exchanged. John was getting close to the demon responsible for killing Mary. Sam was saying the four of them should group up when something sharp dug into Charlotte's side. With a whimper she slid to the ground soon followed by John and Sam. The Daeva dug into her stomach splattering blood on the wall. She vaguely heard someone yelling for her to shut her eyes. A blind light erupted covering the entire room.

"Dad? Charlie?" John's distinct voice rang out but Charlotte couldn't get her voice to work. Sam and Dean's panicked voices rang out together.

"Charlotte?!" Forcing herself into a sitting position she clutched her stomach tightly. She had to clear her throat several times before she could talk.

"I'm over here."

Sam helped her down the stairs to the car while Dean helped their dad. After inspecting the wound on her stomach she realized it wasn't too deep.

"Dad you can't come with us. It's not safe." Sam stopped what he was doing to give Dean a shocked look. Dean was right. Meg proved tonight that it was too dangerous to be together.

"Dad I have to help."

"I'm sorry Sammy. You and Dean will have a part in this just not yet."

Sam and Dean made eye contact. They seemed to be arguing with each other silently. Charlotte took the opportunity to walk closer to John.

"John I have a few questions."

"I got your voicemail." Taking a deep breath she tried to control her temper. _If he'd gotten her voicemail then why didn't he call?_

"I need you to answer them."

John ran a hand through his hair. "Now isn't the time."

"Not the time? You _owe_ me John. After Kansas you owe me."

"Kansas?" Charlotte's stomach dropped. She hadn't realized how loud her voice had gotten. Turning around she came face to face with a suspicious Dean. _This was the last thing they needed._

"Don't be angry with her Dean. She was doing as I asked." Dean didn't bother to look at his father. He was giving her a stern look.

"What did he ask you to do Charlotte?"

Flinching at the tone she looked between the two brothers. Sam looked confused but Dean looked dangerous. "He came to Lawrence. I saw him in Missouri's house."

Dean's jaw clenched; he looked ready to hit something. Charlotte wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't. "You lied. Again."

"No, Dean…" Raising his hand to silence her Dean walked toward the Impala. He reached through one of the windows and grabbed a bag. She realized with a sinking feeling that it was hers.

"If you're so set on keeping secrets then you can leave."

Charlotte's breath hitched. _This wasn't happening._ She looked to Sam but he wore the same angry look.

"Boys she was doing what I asked."

"Doesn't matter. This isn't the first time. Clearly she can't be trusted." Charlotte felt like she was going to faint. Tears brimmed her blue eyes. Taking a deep breath she tried to keep her voice calm.

"That's not true Dean."

Tossing the bag at her he didn't bother to respond. She caught the bag with an _'oomph'_; the bag slammed into her injured stomach. Turning around he motioned for his brother to follow. The two climbed into the car without so much as a second look. Charlotte watched the Impala disappeared around the corner.

The tears that were threatening to fall finally slid down her cheeks. She stood still watching the road waiting for Dean to change his mind. For Sam to talk his brother into going back. For almost ten minutes she waited. It wasn't until John spoke that she accepted they weren't coming back.

"Charlie, we have to go."

"They left. He actually left me behind."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been a while since I updated last. I've been working hard on getting chapter 15 finished up before I posted 14. This one is going to be a little shorter than normal. I'll have the next one up asap. As always any feedback is welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Charlotte flipped through the morning newspaper absentmindedly. The sun was just starting to rise casting a weak glow in the motel room. John was still sleeping while she'd been up for hours. Since the boys left she hadn't been able to sleep through the night. Her dreams had increased to an unbearable level.

It seemed the voice was set on showing her exactly what she was missing. John was silent on the topic. Charlotte had tried on several occasions asking him about her dreams and the day her family died. The eldest Winchester would side step her questions before getting angry and yelling at her. He scared her when he was angry so she stopped asking.

They spent most of the time chasing leads about the demon. Any cases were sent to either the boys or another hunter John knew. Charlotte felt like she was going insane. She hadn't been out on a case in weeks.

Her eyes landed on a news article titled _'Local Man Killed in Freak Animal Attack'_. A man only a few towns over had been drained of all his blood. Only one thing did that; with everything going on maybe she could get her answers. After grabbing her things and leaving a note for John Charlotte headed for St. Louis.

"Why is an animal mauling bringing in the FBI?"

"I'm following a lead. There's been a string of murders across the nation. My superiors think this man may be connected; we have to check all leads." The deputy looked hard at her trying to decide if he should believe her. After a minute he pulled out a large folder.

"Here's everything we have on the case."

"His body?"

"The case was deemed an animal attack. His body was released to his wife." _Great._ _This was going to make things a lot harder._

Charlotte's phone started to ring. After thanking the officer she stepped outside to answer. "Charlotte what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just give me one day John. I'm going crazy sitting in motels all the time. One day."

John was silent for so long she didn't think he was still on the line. She was about to hang up when his deep voice echoed through the line. "One day."

Most of her leads were dead ends. The victim had been attacked in the middle of the night in his house. If there were any witnesses they weren't speaking up. The only person she had yet to talk to was the widow. She was a waitress at the local 24-hour diner.

Grace Meadow was an older woman in her mid 40s. She had medium length brown hair that was starting to grey in some areas. "Mrs. Meadow? My name is Charlie Lane, I'm working with the local police on your husbands death."

The older woman peered at her with a curious look. Her face paled slightly before she shook her head. "I'm sorry, you look like my sister-in-law. Why is the FBI looking into Harry's death? The police said it was an animal."

Looking back at the woman Charlotte frowned at her statement. Her eyes scanned the woman's face looking for any recognizable features. Grace Meadow struck something in her memory but she couldn't quite place where or how. Clearing her throat she pulled out the newspaper she'd read the morning.

"I'm following the trail of a possible serial killer. The profile of your husband's death may fit with this person."

"I'm not sure if I'll be much help. Excuse me for a minute." Grace walked to the other end of the counter. A patron had sat down and she was rushing to get their order.

The longer Charlotte spoke with her the more she felt like she knew the older woman. There was no reason for her to feel that way; as far as she knew she'd never met Grace before. After a long conversation with the young man at the counter she came back toward Charlotte. Rubbing her hands on her apron she gave the blonde before her a kind smile.

"What exactly can I help you with?"

"I'd like to examine your husband's body if possible."

Grace's smiled faltered. "That's not possible; he's already been cremated." Sighing Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. _This was going to be a lot harder than she thought._

"Could I take a look around your house?"

"I get off in an hour."

While she waited for Grace to get off work Charlotte went to the library. There were a few inconsistencies with story she'd been told. The police had been quick to rule it an animal attack. _How had the animal gotten in the house? _ His wife had him cremated within a day of his death. Something wasn't right.

It seemed the library hadn't been quick about updating their computer system. The ancient desktop hummed as it roared to life. Staring at the screen Charlotte typed in _'Grace Meadow'_. A picture of Grace popped up followed by a news article about her husband dying. It was the same one from the newspaper.

Scrolling down her eyes landed on another article from the next state over. It was dated for 16 years ago; the headline caused Charlotte's blood to run cold. '_Grace Andrews pleas for the safe return of her niece.'_

Her body felt numb. _Could this really be why she thought Grace looked familiar? Had she found her Aunt?_ The mouse clicked loudly through the library. As the screen loaded she glanced around the room nervously.

_-February 23, 1989: Early Tuesday morning the bodies of Allison and Gregory Andrews were found in an abandoned alley. It appears that they had been drained of all their blood. Authorities have not yet released any new information. Could this be an animal attack or a deranged murderer? _

_The only witness to the crime is the Andrews' eight-year-old daughter, Charlotte Andrews. She was last seen wearing a bright yellow sundress and black ballet flats. Authorities believe she may still be alive. They found child sized footprints fleeing the scene. _

_Though statistics show the longer a child is missing the less likely they are to be found alive, Gregory Andrew's sister Grace has been leading the push to find her niece. "I know Charlotte is still alive. I can feel it. Whoever has taken her please bring her home. I'm the only family she has left."-_

At the bottom of the page sat a picture of Grace. She looked the same then as she did now; just with a little more gray hair. Charlotte blinked rapidly trying to process what she'd just read. A few related searches caught her attention.

'_1990 Grace Andrew's begs police to reopen niece's cold case'_

'_1995 Grace Meadow (nee Andrews) takes niece's case to the mayor'_

'_1996 Grace Meadow (nee Andrews) holds ceremonial funeral for missing niece'_

She couldn't stop re-reading the article over and over. Charlotte knew she had an Aunt. She knew she was probably still alive but to know for sure. Her head was starting to spin. Before she realized what she was doing she had hit the speed dial on her phone.

Part of her wasn't surprised that Dean didn't answer. This wasn't the first time she'd tried calling him since their case in Chicago. The part of her that was still processing the information was a little hurt that he'd once again ignored her. His voicemail beeped pulling her from her thoughts.

"Dean I know you're mad at me but I need to talk to you. This is big, I don't know what to do." Charlotte's next phone call was one she didn't want to make. She knew if she didn't call John he would be livid. An angry John was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "John I found something."

"Charlie hurry it up. I got a lead. I think I found out how to kill the demon." He sounded anxious. She knew the demon trumped everything; except this. This was_ her_ life. An Aunt she hadn't seen in over ten years.

"I found my Aunt." She could feel the tension through the line. "The case I found; my Aunt is involved."

"I'm coming to get you. Don't do anything." John sounded scared. _Why would he be scared? Why was he making her leave? _If vampires were after her Aunt she had to stop them.

"I haven't found the vamp that killed her husband yet."

"Doesn't matter. I'm on my way. Stay put."

"John…" Her phone beeped indicating he'd hung up. Charlotte looked around the library again. Nothing was making sense. _Why was John so set on keeping her from her Aunt?_ Looking at the clock she realized she was late getting to Grace's house.

* * *

><p>Her Aunt lived in a small one-story house. It was a lot different than the one she remembered from her childhood. Beige and brown walls replaced the brightly colored ones. A fireplace sat on the far wall with a line of photos. Before she'd even made it to the fireplace Charlotte recognized the faces of her mother and father.<p>

The pictures were a chronology of what time she'd had with her family; her Aunt pushing her on the swings, her dad teaching her to ride a bike. "You have a lovely family Mrs. Meadow."

Charlotte's voice sounded too high. Tears were threatening to fall. Taking a deep breath she turned to face her Aunt. Gave was giving her a strange look. Almost like she knew.

"Thank you Agent Lane. Pictures are all I have left; they're all gone now." Her eyes started to water. She had to remind herself that she was on case. John would be there any minute.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I know the truth now." Charlotte's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Grace was staring back at her with a malicious grin. Her mouth opened to reveal a set of sharp teeth sticking out of her gums. Stumbling back Charlotte slammed into the fireplace. A few pictures fell with a loud smash.

"You see _Agent Lane_ I was home the night they killed my husband. They told me the truth. My brother and sister-in-law died because of _you!_"

Charlotte couldn't breath. Her entire world had collapsed at her feet. "Aunt Grace…"

"Don't call me that!" Grace rushed at her with her teeth bared. Her hands reached for Charlotte's throat.

Lunging out of the way she pulled her machete from its sheath inside her jacket. Her Aunt made to jump at her again. Swinging the machete she sliced it through Grace's neck. The older woman's head slid to the floor quickly followed by her body.

Breathing heavily Charlotte dropped the machete; it hit the floor with a thud. Hot tears slid down her cheeks. She'd just killed her Aunt. Another death _she_ was responsible for. Her pocket started vibrating. John's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded so week. He must have picked up on her distress because John's voice took on the same worried sound from before.

"Charlie is everything ok?"

She started to respond right as something creaked behind her. Charlotte had barely moved when pain exploded from the back of her head. The phone slid from her hand. She could faintly hear John's voice echoing from the earpiece. Hands tightened around her forearms. Falling back she hit something firm. The last thing she heard was John yelling.

"Charlotte! Charlotte answer me!"

**John's POV**

"Shit!" Throwing the phone down John pushed harder on the accelerator. He knew it was a bad idea to let her go on the hunt by herself. She'd been moping around the last few weeks; neither of his sons would answer her phone calls. He'd just wanted to let Charlotte have a little freedom.

He'd spent most of the day looking for any signs that what he'd been told about the revolver was true. John knew of the rumors but he never bothered to believe them. This could finally put an end to the years he'd spent searching for a way to avenge his wife.

When Charlotte had called him he wanted to get a move on. He wanted to start tracking the gun. He hadn't been expecting her to say she'd found her Aunt. This was bad. There was no doubt _they_ wouldn't be to far if her Aunt was in the area. His suspicions had been proven when Charlotte suddenly stopped responding. He heard her phone smash against the ground.

After getting the address for her Aunt, John took no time in racing over there. The door was standing open. He could see the remains of a body lying on the floor. A woman, who he assumed was her aunt based off the pictures scattered around, lay on the ground missing her head. They must have turned the woman forcing Charlotte to kill her.

Reaching down John picked up a small picture frame that had been thrown to the ground. The couple he remembered finding in the alley stood holding hands. They were smiling toward the camera; the brunette laying dead on the floor was next to the man. It was clear they were siblings. They had the same chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and rounded faces. It was clear that Charlotte got her looks from her mother.

A small blonde stood next to her mother. She was wearing a dark purple dress and had her small hand wrapped around the older blonde's hand. They all looked happy, content with their lives. Now three of them were dead and one would be given a fate worse than death if he didn't hurry.

A vibrating sound turned John's attention to the floor. Charlotte's phone was a lying there as Dean's name flashed across it. Now wasn't the time to worry the boys. If he hurried he might be able to get to her before _they _got her out of town. Running a hand through his hair John looked around for any clues. His eyes landed on a small pool of blood near the back door. He knew that didn't belong to the woman at his feet. His blood chilled. _What was he going to tell the boys if he didn't find her in time?_


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next update. I'm going to try to get the next out by Sunday but it depends how much of it I get written. This chapter jumps POV and most of it is either in Dean's POV or John's. Let me know what you think about it. Should I stick to just Charlie's POV or do you like the changes? As always any and all feedback is welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Dead Man's Blood<strong>

**Dean's POV**

Dean stared down at the newspaper absentmindedly. They were looking for a new case but his heart wasn't really in it. Charlotte was usually in charge of finding the cases. It had taken him all of one day to regret leaving her behind. He was as stubborn as his father.

Even if he wanted to call her, to say his was sorry, his ego wouldn't let him. Now it'd been almost a month since he'd seen her. He wasn't sleeping well and he was a lot grumpier than usual. Sam had taken the brunt of his temper.

"Find anything?" Looking up Dean found Sam staring at him. He was giving his brother a strange look but didn't voice his thoughts.

He hadn't even suggested getting Charlotte from their dad. Sam must have been just as pissed as he was; they'd never really talked about it. She was a sore subject between the two.

Dean shook his head at his brother's question. "What have you got?"

"A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived." He hummed in thought. There were many things that could contribute to that, some supernatural and some not. "A man in Colorado, a local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home."

Turning to look at Sam Dean frowned. Something about that man sounded familiar. "Elkins? I know that name."

Sam shrugged and continued to read the article. Tapping his fingers he tried to recall how he knew Elkins. The connection finally hit him and he quickly flipped through his dad's journal.

Elkins' name stared back at him along with a Colorado telephone number.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean looked down at the letter that looked to be addressed to their dad. They'd found it in Elkins' P.O box. He'd been a hunter just like them. He was a friend of their dad.<p>

"Do you think we should open it?" Sam only shrugged.

Charlotte would probably tell him they needed to call John. She wasn't there though. She couldn't give them any advice. Dean felt guilt start to creep up; shaking his head he tried pushing the feelings down. Feeling guilty wasn't going to change anything. She should be the one feeling guilty anyway. Even as he thought it, Dean knew he was being an idiot.

Shaking his head again he flipped the envelope over. He was in the process of running his finger under the envelope flap when something knocked on his window. Grabbing his gun Dean turned to his left quickly. His eyes widened when he saw his dad standing there.

"Dad what're you doing here?" John climbed into the backseat. Dean looked around waiting for Charlotte to get in too. The corners of his mouth dropped when he didn't see her.

"I heard about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could." John reached for the letter and quietly read it. A scowl appeared on his face. "That son of a bitch had it the whole time."

Dean had gone back to searching around for Charlotte._ Was she hiding from them? From him? _Sam had started to notice the missing blonde as well. He turned to look at his dad.

"Where's Charlie?"

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An old revolver?" Dean turned to look at him. His dad was avoiding the question. _Why?_

"There was an old case but it was empty. Where's Charlie?"

Ignoring the question again John climbed out of the car. Sam and Dean quickly followed. _Something was wrong._

"They have it. We gotta pick up the trail."

Dean slammed the impala door shut. It echoed through the empty street. His dad was hiding something, something about Charlotte. He could feel something building in his chest. He didn't like the way it made him feel.

"Where is she?!"

Turning slowly John gave Dean a strange look. It was almost like he looked guilty. "She's gone."

_Gone? What the hell did that mean?_

Sam stepped closer to John. "Where is she?"

Sighing their dad ran a hand through his hair. Dean was getting a bad feeling. "About three days ago she went on a case in St. Louis. They took her. I was tracking them when I heard about Daniel. I think the same ones that took Charlie killed Daniel."

Grasping the side of the impala Dean tried catching his breath. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Three days ago she'd called him saying it was important. He hadn't bothered to answer; he was being stubborn. Now she was gone.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"I had to trail them Sam. I had to find her. No reason to involve you two."

Something inside Dean snapped. Slamming his hand on the roof of his car he glared at his father. _No reason to involve them?_ "We could have helped! She might be dead for all we know!"

The thought of Charlotte being dead, terrified Dean. He felt light headed. He shouldn't have left her behind. This was his fault. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"They're not going to kill her." Nothing was making sense. John was being vague about everything. Sam was the first to voice his confusion.

He sounded just like Dean felt. Like their whole world had just ended. "What's going on dad? Who took Charlie?"

"Vampires."

Dean cleared his throat. He didn't want it to crack like Sam's had. "I thought they went extinct."

"I did too. She found one in St. Louis. I never bothered to tell her why they attacked her as a child. Now they have her. We have to hurry." John started to turn away.

Reaching out Dean grabbed his arm tightly. He wasn't done asking questions. Charlotte had been questioning why her family had been attacked for years. _John had known the whole time?_

"Why did they attack her?"

"Dean, we don't …" Glancing between his sons John realized they weren't going to drop it. "… I don't know the specifics. All I know is that they go around snatching little girls deemed 'special'. They raise them and then turn them."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

She couldn't see. They'd blindfolded her almost immediately. Whoever had taken her had tied her hands above her head. The rope cut deep into her wrists; the only way she'd be able to get free would be with the knife in her pocket. They never left her alone. She could constantly hear someone moving around.

John had been right. She shouldn't have gone on the case. _How could she be so stupid?_ _She'd gotten her parents killed and now her aunt was dead too._

"Please don't hurt us." Charlotte turned her head slightly. Someone else was being held captive.

_When did they get there?_

"Have some beer buddy. It will calm your nerves."

She listened as the two conversed. It sounded like two of them were walking around. That meant at least three counting the one in charge of guarding. She couldn't be sure how many others there were that weren't there. None of them sounded like the leader.

"Aw come on. You drink enough, I can taste it in your blood."

Her suspicions had been right. Vampires. Her blood ran cold; this was not good. John was going to be pissed, if she ever got out of there. "Leave them alone."

One of the Vamps laughed. She could feel him walk closer to her. "So she speaks." Swinging her leg out Charlotte caught him across the stomach. She heard him grunt as he stumbled back. "You little bitch."

Her head snapped to the side, it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing her. The taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Bo! We have to wait for Luther. We can't hurt her." _Luther? She knew that name but from where?_

A door opened soon followed by laughter. "I missed you too baby." She knew that voice. Something wasn't right.

"We got presents."

Charlotte could hear the two moving around. Luther looked at the couple first. He seemed pleased with the girl but chose to let his group feed on the man. She cringed as his screams echoed through the room. This was messed up on so many levels.

"Where did you find her?" He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. Leaning away from him she scowled.

"St. Louis. We set a trap and she walked right in."

"She was alone?" The woman didn't answer but Luther must have liked her response. She could hear the two exchanging a sloppy kiss. It made her stomach turn. "He's going to be so happy to hear we have her."

The blindfold was suddenly pulled away. Charlotte cringed at the sudden light. As her eyes adjusted she gasped. Luther was standing before her. She recognized him instantly from the bar when she'd stolen Dean's car.

Luther laughed at her stunned look. "It's good to see you too sweetheart."

Not liking the attention he was giving Charlotte the girl vampire started pulling on his arm. "There's something else."

**John's POV**

He stared up at the barn apprehensively. The colt was in there, his key to eliminating the demon. When he'd first heard about the gun John hadn't believed it. The odds of a weapon capable of killing any supernatural being were slim at best. Now it was within his grasp.

Charlotte was there too. It was his fault she'd been taken. He was so set on finding the demon that he kept her locked up in the motel. She'd never liked sitting in one place for long. Not since she was a little girl.

"Dad come on. What are we waiting for?"

"Just wait a minute Dean." His son's were anxious.

They needed to stay calm; running in there all hyped wasn't going to do them or Charlotte any good. John wanted to find her just as much as they did but they had to be smart. She might not even be in there. There wasn't a guarantee these vampires had even taken her.

A car pulled up. The bar door opened to reveal one of the vamps. He had long brown hair. Dean stiffened when he saw him. "We've met him before."

John hushed him. Vampires had super human hearing. It wasn't safe to talk with one so close. The vampire peered around before heading back inside. He turned to give Dean a hard look.

"What do you mean? How'd you meet him?"

Dean ran a hand across his face. Glancing toward Sam he took a deep breath. "We didn't really meet him. Charlie did a few months back. I thought he was just a random guy trying to pick her up."

Turning back to the barn John swore softly. This was bad and it was only getting worse. "Come on let's go."

He rushed around the side of the barn. Keeping his head low he tried staying as quiet as possible. The nest might be sleeping but that wouldn't stop them from hearing them.

Climbing through the window John's eyes instantly searched for the colt. Dean and Sam rushed around trying to find Charlotte. A long table near the front of the barn caught his attention and he slowly walked toward it.

"Charlie…" Glancing over he saw Dean peering into a cage full of captives. He couldn't tell if his son had found her.

Turning back toward the table he caught sight of a silver object. As he got closer the colt became clearer. Things were finally starting to look up. Right as his hand grasped around the colt, a woman's high-pitched scream shattered the silence.

The noise woke the vampires and John was thrown against the nearest wall. Grabbing a nearby rock he threw it through the blackened window behind him. The sunlight lit the entire room causing the vampires to rear back.

"Boys! Run!" Sam and Dean hesitated. They backed away from the nest looking around frantically.

"Dad, we haven't found Charlie."

"Go!" Glancing around again they ran through the front door.

"You made a mistake coming here!"

Pulling his machete out he continued to back up. He glanced around hoping to spot the familiar blonde hair. They had to have hid her somewhere. Swearing loudly he ran out of the bar. Sam and Dean were standing by the impala. His youngest son stepped toward him.

"We didn't find Charlie."

"They may have moved her. We have to get to a funeral home."

Brushing passed the boys he started putting his weapons away. Dean turned around; he could feel his son giving him a hard look.

"Dad…"

"I know Dean but we can't go back in there; they're not going to hurt her."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

She'd heard them come for her. Her heart had skipped when she heard Dean calling her name. They didn't find her though. Luther had hid her up in the loft. The girl they'd turned alerted the vampires to the hunters. Her only escape had been chased away.

Luther had been in an uproar since the Winchester's attacked. His girlfriend, Kate, had taken the brunt of his anger. She had been the one to bring the colt to the barn. Charlotte didn't know the importance of the gun but Luther wasn't happy it had led hunters right to them.

To try and make things better Kate went out to capture one of the hunters. She hadn't come back. One of the vampires returned carrying the head of one of their comrades.

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring the colt here!" She couldn't see what was happening but the room was tense. One of the vampires approached Luther.

"They came for the girl. Maybe if we trade her for Kate."

"No. _He _wants her. We out number them. We'll get Kate back."

Charlotte frowned. _ Who was the he they talked about? Was it the voice from her dreams?_

**Dean's POV**

Today had been a long one. Sam and his dad couldn't seem to get along long enough to get anything done. _Couldn't they see how important this case was?_ The vampires still had Charlotte. He had never been as scared as he was now. She wouldn't have been taken if she were with him. He had to be so stubborn.

Creeping along the side of the barn Dean tried to stay as quiet as possible. Their dad had given them strict orders. Clear out the nest, get Charlotte, and high tail it out of town.

Sam didn't want to follow them. He wanted to follow John and help kill the demon. Dean did too but it was hard for him to go against his dad.

Climbing through the window he watched one of the vamps pacing near the front door. Sam was on the other side creating a diversion. They'd masked their smells but the vampire probably sensed something. Dean walked up to the guy while his back was turned. He plastered on a smirk as the vampire started to turn around.

"Boo." The vamps head slid to the ground with a smack.

Running to the cage Dean started smashing the hinges off. He had to get her out. Sam had come in through the front door. The cage door fell to the side. Most of the prisoners ran out. He frantically searched for Charlotte. His stomach dropped when he couldn't find her.

"Sam she's not here!" Turning he found his brother staring back at him. His face had paled.

"She's not anywhere Dean."

Something started pulling on his sleeve. Dean looked down to find one of the prisoners gripping his shirt. The man tried clearing his throat. "You're looking for the blonde."

He nodded stiffly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the man's answer. _What if Charlotte was dead?_ His dad said they wouldn't but what if he was wrong?

"They took her with them."

* * *

><p>Crouching behind the bushes Sam and Dean watched their father talking to the head vampire. They couldn't tell what was being said but it didn't look good. John said something causing Luther to laugh.<p>

"Sammy get around to the back of the cars. See if Charlie's there." Dean watched his brother slink around toward the cars.

He wanted to go and make sure she was ok. Sam was quieter and Dean would have to help their dad if things go out of hand. This whole thing was driving him crazy. They'd never realized there was more to why Charlotte's family had been killed.

_What kind of sick freak kidnapped little girls to turn them? Was this connected to her dreams?_

Sam had finally confided in Dean his theory about Charlotte's nightmares. He thought they were visions like his. Dean had finally caved and called her. He wanted to hear from her about the dreams. She hadn't answered; it made sense why now.

If they didn't find her he didn't know what he was going to do. Charlotte was his best friend. She'd been there for everything, knew things even Sam didn't know. Dean's stomach turned. They had to find her.

He watched his dad pull the female vampire toward the leader. He was reaching down to grab something when the dead man's blood wore off.

"Shit!" Aiming his crossbow Dean took down the closest vampire. Taking down another he emerged from the forest. He stared at Luther with a dark look. This was the vampire in charge of taking Charlotte. Dropping his crossbow he pulled out his machete. He was going to hip Luther's head off.

A car door slammed shut. Dean's eyes turned to see one of the vampires dragging Sam from behind the cars. "I found him trying to take her."

There was a hand wrapped tightly around Sam's. As he was led toward Luther, Charlotte came into view. Dean felt his heart skip. Except for a few bruises she looked ok. Her hair was matted in some places and a small bruise sat on her face.

Her eyes found his. Dean was sure he was going to lose it. She was ok; now they just had to get out of this mess.

Luther grabbed Sam around the neck. He nodded toward Dean. "Drop it or I'll snap his neck."

Glowering at the vampire before him he dropped his machete. He couldn't let anything happen to Sam. They may not always see eye to eye but Dean would do whatever he had to, to protect his little brother.

One of the vampires grabbed Charlotte by the arm. He started pulling her back to the car. Dean took a step forward but Luther tightened his grip on Sam.

"She belongs with us. With _him._" He felt helpless. It was lose Sam or lose Charlotte. _How could he pick between them?_ Charlotte gave him a look telling him to stay put. Save Sam. Dean felt his heart clench. He couldn't lose her. Luther narrowed his eyes. "Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you!"

"I don't think so."

They all turned to see John pulling himself off the ground. He pointed the colt at Luther and pulled the trigger. Dean hoped it worked; there was no proof the colt could actually kill anything.

A light flashed through Luther's skull. He fell to the ground, dead. His girlfriend, the one they'd used as bait, tried running forward. Another vampire stopped her.

"Let's go."

They all started backing toward their cars. Sam and Dean grabbed their machetes. Charlotte was still with them. John pointed the colt at the nest.

"She comes with us."

Luther's girlfriend looked around at what was left of her family. Glaring at the hunters she nodded. They continued getting into their cars leaving Charlotte standing in the middle of the road. Dean's stomach jolted.

"Charlie?"

"Dean?" Her voice cracked slightly.

Dropping his machete Dean ran toward her. He pulled her into his arms as her legs gave out. She was so weak. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly.

"You're safe now."

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He only hushed her. Leave it to Charlotte to want to apologize right then. All he cared about was that she was safe. They could talk later.

Charlotte buried her face in the crook of Dean's neck. She was trying not to cry. He could feel her starting to shake.

"You're safe now Charlie."

Neither saw the angry look Sam was giving them. John did. He glanced between his sons. This wasn't right; something was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. I"m sorry if it seems a little jumpy (it's also a littler shorter than ususal). It's a filler chapter. There's parts of it I really like and there's parts of it I really dislike. As always feedback is welcome. Especially this chapter.

I also want to get better about responding to reviews. I love getting them and want to respond to them! :)

**Reira:** I'm really glad you like the different POVs. I'm going to try and do that more. The answer to the mysterious voice will come (: It won't be for a while. But it will come.

**Guest: **The relationship between Charlie, Sam and Dean will definitely be a complicated long one. I have a potential end game but who knows what will happen by the time I get there. We will just have to wait and see; myself included.

Also thanks to the other guest, Kat, A, and ebonywarrior85 for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Salvation<strong>

Charlotte leaned against the hood of the impala. They'd checked into a motel so she could clean up and John could fill the boys in on his research. She'd heard it once already; when she was with him for the month Sam and Dean weren't talking to her. Not wanting to go through all the information again she went to get fresh air.

It had been a long day. She just wanted a break from everything, from hunting, from the Winchesters', from life in general. For once in her life she wished she had a normal life. That she had a real family; that she didn't move from school to school. For once she wished she'd never me the Winchesters'. Running her hand through her damp hair she laid her head on the impala. Everything was going to shit.

The motel door opened to reveal a haggard looking Dean. He cast an annoyed look over his shoulder. Apparently it wasn't going good in there. She watched him rub his face before glancing around the parking lot. When his eyes landed on her Dean walked over.

_So much for her alone time._

"How's it going in there?"

"As usual." She knew that meant tempers were high. The three couldn't be around each other without fighting.

Dean rubbed the back of his head. He was uncomfortable about something. "Charlie, I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

Sitting up Charlotte turned to look at him. "I shouldn't have kept John being in Lawrence from you. You and Sam deserved to know."

"When I found out you'd been taken… I thought my world had ended." She shifted so she could face him. This was rare; Dean never talked bout his emotions. She didn't say anything, she was afraid he would shut down if she did. "You're my best friend Charlie. If something would have happened to you…"

Reaching out Charlotte placed her hand on his. "I'm fine Dean. Nothing happened."

Dean pulled his hand away. He shot her a weary look. "But something could have. We've been at odds for months Charlie. Ever since Sam got back. If you would have died before we could fix this, I don't know …"

He was right. She'd felt it for a while. Their friendship was strained. It had started when Sam joined them. For whatever reason the three of them had been in some kind of stalemate for the last year. Dean and Charlotte were always fighting. Dean and Sam seemed to be in some kind of struggle but she didn't know the extent of it. They never talked to her about it. Even things were rough for her and Sam. Something was broken and they needed to fix it.

"Things are complicated Dean. You and Sam are always fighting. I don't want to be the cause of it. I love you both too much. You two mean so much to me."

Dean turned so he was looking her in the eye. Reaching up he placed his hand on her right cheek. "I get why Sam asked you to leave with him. You're a hell of a girl Charlotte. I can't imagine you not being here. It drives me crazy every time I think about it. Makes me do and say stupid things. I don't want to screw up what we have. I almost did when we went to Ohio. You're my best friend Charlie, I can't lose that."

Charlotte's mind was racing. She'd dreamt for years that Dean would reciprocate her feelings. It seemed he might but it wasn't that simple. Things _were_ complicated. There was Sam to think about. She didn't know if he still had feelings for her. He'd been acting moody lately. Especially when it came to her and Dean. The timing just wasn't right.

Sighing she rested her hand against his. Her skin tingled where he was touching her. "Friends?"

A smile appeared on his face. "Friends." Leaning forward Dean placed a soft kiss on her left cheek. She tried to ignore the way his lips felt on her skin.

He wrapped his arms around Charlotte pulling her into him. Gripping the back of his shirt she rested her head on his shoulder. _Friends. That's what they were._ It felt good to have Dean back. To have her best friend back but she couldn't help but feel like her heart was breaking all over again. _Friends._

* * *

><p>Flipping through a newspaper Charlotte looked for any Supernatural signs. They were heading to Iowa; John thought another family was going to be targeted by the demon. Apparently for the last twenty years a string of fires and deaths just like the one that happened to the Winchesters' had been spreading throughout the country.<p>

John and Dean were going to check out the hospitals while Charlotte and Sam went to the health clinic. They'd just found out one of John's hunter friends had been killed. He was in a rush to solve the case before anyone else was hurt. He had a theory that his friends were being targeted by the demon.

As the nurse went to grab the files they needed Charlotte shifted uncomfortably. She needed to have the same conversation with Sam as she did Dean. She had to make sure everything was ok between them.

"Sam?" Turning toward her he 'hmmed; in response. "We're ok right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

She shrugged. Maybe everything was fine with her and Sam. Maybe he hadn't been acting weird. It was likely that she could have made the whole thing up in her head. She was good for doing that.

"You've just gotten caught in the middle of me and Dean's fights."

The nurse returned with a stack of folders. Sam quickly started copying down the information they needed. He glanced at Charlotte from the corner of his eye.

"You and Dean always fight."

Grabbing some of the folders she started searching through the birthdays. John was on overtime with this case. It wouldn't do anyone any good to delay. "It's different this time Sam. You know it is. Things have been weird between me and Dean, you and Dean."

Sam set his pen down. Running a hand through his hair he turned to look at her. There was something in his eyes that made Charlotte uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it.

"What do you want Charlie? What's the point of this conversation?" The tone in his voice caught her off guard. _What was his problem?_

"I talked with Dean last night. We've agreed staying just friends is best." His head snapped toward her. He looked surprised by her statement. "I want to make sure we're still good. Me and you, friends right?"

A frown appeared on his face. "Ya, _friends._ Come on we have to get this stuff to dad."

Before she could say anything Sam took off out the front door. Sighing Charlotte packed up her things. There was something going on with him. It gave her a bad feeling.

By the time she made it outside Sam was searching frantically through a map. "What's going on?"

"I had a vision. Come on!" He rushed down the sidewalk quickly followed by Charlotte.

_This wasn't good_. John didn't know about Sam's visions yet. He'd barely acknowledged her dreams. _How would he react to actual visions?_

He didn't stop until he was standing in the middle of a park. "Sam! What's going on?" Instead of answering he clutched his head. Charlotte caught him before he could fall over. "Sammy?"

Sam pointed to a woman pushing a stroller in front of them. "The demon is going to attack her." Grabbing her hand he dragged her toward the woman. He hushed her when she started to protest.

The woman was struggling with closing her umbrella. Releasing his grip Sam smiled at her softly.

"Here let me help you."

"Oh thank you!"

Charlotte peered into the stroller. A small baby girl stared back at her. "She's beautiful."

Sam stuck his hand out. "We're being rude. I'm Sam and this is Charlotte. We just moved in up the block."

The woman's smile widened. "I'm Monica and this is Rosie. It's good to see another young couple in the area. Do you have kids?"

Fighting the blush creeping up her neck Charlotte shook her head. She looked back down at the baby. "Not yet. How old is she?"

"Six months today."

They made eye contact. _This was bad. Really bad._

* * *

><p>"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…"<p>

Sam had come clean about his visions as soon as they got back. John didn't seem thrilled to find out. He was border lined pissed and he was taking it out on Dean. Charlotte flinched at the glare resting on the older man's face.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother and you call me."

Charlotte scoffed. _Call him? How many times had they tried to just call him?_

Dean slammed his coffee mug on the counter. "Call you? Are you kidding me? How many times did we call you? I called you about Lawrence. We called you when I was dying. I got a better chance at winning the lottery."

She stepped closer to Dean. The last thing they needed was a fight. Everyone's tempers were already on edge. Instead of losing his temper John took a step back.

"I don't like the tone, but you're right. I'm sorry."

Dean and Charlotte looked at each other stunned. That was easier than they expected. John never let his sons speak to him in that tone. Ever.

Sam's phone started ringing. "Hello? Who is this?" She turned to give him a curious look. _What now?_ "Meg."

_What?! They'd all watched her fall from a seven-story drop. What was going on? How had she survived? What did she want?_

The frown on Sam's face deepened. "My dad? I don't know where my dad is."

Meg must not have believed him; a few seconds later he handed the phone to John.

"Sam what's going on?"

"I don't know Charlie."

"Caleb?" They all started at the name John said. He'd been the one to call about John's friend Jim. Someone or thing had killed him the day before. John had been right when he guessed someone killed his friend to get back at him. It was Meg. _Was she working for the demon? Was she a demon?_

A few minutes later he hung up the phone. Sam and Dean instantly started bombarding him with questions.

"Is she a demon?

"What are we going to do?"

John looked at them with a dark look. "I'm going to Lincoln."

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood outside the abandoned factory John was meeting Meg at. She'd come with him to act as back up. If something went wrong he was going to need her to get him out of there. It wasn't a foolproof plan but it was all they had.<p>

Sam and Dean were in charge of waiting for the demon back in Iowa. This could be the moment they'd all been waiting for. The demon that killed Mary and Jess would finally be taken care of. John and his sons could be free from the monster that destroyed their lives.

Maybe then they could focus on her problems. Her dreams were as bad as ever. Since her brush with the vampires the voice had renewed his efforts. He was trying to convince her to join him, to become a vampire. Regardless of what she said or did in her dreams he always said the same thing. '_You'll join me one day.'_

Charlotte turned. She thought she'd heard something moving outside. Her blue eyes searched the surrounding area. A shadow disappeared behind the truck. Frowning she climbed out of the vehicle.

She followed who ever it was to find a man leaning against the truck bed. He was a few inches taller than her. His dark brown hair sat short on his head. A dark smirk appeared on his face.

"He was supposed to come alone." Suddenly obsidian eyes were staring back at her.

Stumbling back Charlotte tried to put distance between her and the demon. She grasped her bottle of holy water. With a flick of his wrist the demon threw the bottle across the parking lot.

"Meg was right. You are rude."

"Screw you!"

Before she could react the demon had a tight grip on the back of her head. He dragged her into the building where John and Meg were facing each other. The blonde was holding the colt replica they'd brought instead of the real one.

"Look who I found lurking in the parking lot."

Meg tsked at John. "I thought I told you to come alone."

After checking to make sure Charlotte was ok John shrugged his shoulders. "You know kids, never listen do they?"

Rolling her eyes Meg tossed the gun to the demon. He caught it while keeping a tight grip on Charlotte's arm.

"What do you think?"

She watched him examine the gun. _This had to work. They were screwed if it didn't._ The demon cocked the gun and shot Meg in the chest.

Both women stared at the bullet hole in shock. _He shot her and it didn't work. This was bad. _Turning back toward the hunter in front of her Meg's eyes flashed.

"You're so dead John. So dead."

Taking a step back John glanced at Charlotte. She nodded her head telling him it was ok. She could find her own way out. He took another step back.

"I've never fired it. How was I supposed to know it wouldn't work."

"I'm not in the mood John. I've just been shot."

"Well good thing it didn't work huh?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. Leave it to John to crack jokes during a bad situation. That was something Sam and Dean inherited from him.

Glancing at her again John nodded subtly. Stomping her foot down she smashed it against the demon's. He cringed in pain. Meg spun around when he started yelling. That was enough time for John to run through the emergency exit.

Staring at the empty spot with a frown Meg narrowed her eyes. Turning back toward Charlotte she clenched her fists.

"You little bitch. You tell your boyfriends that daddy's dead. Then I'm coming for you three."

Charlotte opened her mouth to respond. Something hard connected with the back of her head. The last thing she saw was Meg's smug grin before everything went dark.

_-"Charlotte… you're meant for so much more than this."_

"_I don't care. I don't want it."_

"_You will my dear. You will."-_

Forcing herself to wake up she tried quieting the voice in her dream. She didn't want to hear his bullshit today. She had a splitting headache.

Groaning Charlotte sat up. Her hand found it's way to the back of her head. A large bump sat just under her hair. It stung when her fingers grazed it. They'd gotten her pretty good.

"Bastards."

Something was buzzing under her. Dean's name flashed brightly across her phone screen. It caused her eyes to hurt. Flinching she put the phone to her ear.

"Dean…"

"Charlie? Are you ok? What happened?"

Rubbing her face she looked around the building. It seemed she was alone; too alone. _Where was John?_ Panic started to fill her stomach.

"I think they have John."


	17. Chapter 17

I was hoping to get this out last week but that just didn't work out. I'm hoping to have the next update within the next week or so. As always enjoy and any and all feedback is welcome :) This chapter signals the end/beginning of Season1/season2.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 In My Time of Dying<strong>

"_Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to God."_

_Opening her eyes Charlotte stared up at the roof of the Impala. What the hell happened? She didn't remember lying down. Something sharp was digging into her side. _

_The sound of a gun cocking pulled her attention toward the driver side of the car. Sam was turned toward someone. She couldn't see anything but he was pointing the colt at them. This was bad. _

_Pushing her hands against the cushion underneath her she tried pulling herself up. Her head start spinning. With a grunt Charlotte fell back against the seat._

"_Charlie? Are you alright?" Sam's concerned face flicked toward her before he turned his head. "Dad? Dean?"_

"_Sammy what happened?" Her voice sounded weak. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness. Black dots started swimming in front of her. Someone was calling her name but she couldn't hear who it was._

* * *

><p>"Sam!? Dean!?" Charlotte tried peering around the dark haired woman before her. Her blue eyes searched for any recognizable faces.<p>

"Miss I need you to sit still."

"Where are they?" She pushed the doctor's hand away angrily. _Why couldn't they see she needed to find Sam and Dean?_ Her stomach jolted painfully. Something was wrong.

"I can help you find your friends as soon as we get this cleaned up."

Finally giving her attention to the doctor she realized her head was throbbing. Warm blood slid down the side of her face. Swaying slightly she let the woman steady her.

"I have to find them." _This was bad real bad._ She took a deep breath as the doctor started stitching the cut on her face.

* * *

><p>"<em>You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Charlotte's head snapped up at the sound of John's words. She helped Dean from the floor. He'd lost so much blood. He was so weak. She had to support most of his weight just so he could stand.<em>

_Sam was pointing the colt at his father. His finger wavered on the trigger. Dean tried stepping forward to stop him. They couldn't kill their father. He swayed dangerously causing Charlotte to stumble just to keep him on his feet._

"_Sam, don't!" Her heart dropped at the pain in his voice. Hearing it too Sam turned to look at his brother. _

"_You do this! Sammy!" John groaned. He was trying to fight the demon. To keep it locked inside him. If it smoked out they'd never be able to kill it._

_Dean cast his brother a broken look. "Sam, no."_

* * *

><p>"All done. Now we can look for your frien ..." Brushing passed the doctor she flew through the emergency room. She could have sworn she caught sight of the back of Dean's head as he disappeared through the doorway.<p>

Rounding the corner Charlotte came to an abrupt stop. The hallway was empty. Her heart pounded against her chest. She knew she'd seen him. She wasn't crazy.

"Dean …?" Her voice wasn't higher than a whisper. She'd seen him as clear as day but there wasn't anyone in the hallway. Not a single person; it was eerily quiet.

She glanced around nervously. There was something about this wing of the hospital that made her anxious. Charlotte took slow steps; she peered into rooms as she passed. The first few rooms she passed were empty. When she finally found rooms with patients they were unconscious. Ugly tubes and wires stuck out of their arms and mouths.

Her eyes flicked from room to room hoping she wouldn't see Sam, Dean or even John hooked up like that. She paused when a familiar voice reached her ears. Her heart sped up at the hope of the boys being ok.

"Sam? D…?" Pausing in the doorway her eyes instantly landed on the unconscious form lying in the bed. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. There were cuts all over Dean's face. A large tube was extending from his mouth forcing air into his lungs.

Standing from his spot next to the bed Sam rushed toward her. He grabbed her hand that had been clutching the doorframe. It was then she realized she was digging the metal into her hand. A thin cut had formed.

"Charlie I tried finding you but they said you were with the doctor."

Looking away from Dean she forced her eyes to turn toward Sam. "What happened?"

"They don't think he's going to wake up."

Her knees hit the ground with a smack. She ignored the pain that erupted from them. This wasn't happening. _How could this be happening?_ Charlotte was vaguely aware that Sam was trying to get her attention. He hadn't reacted quick enough to catch her from falling and now he was unsuccessfully trying to get her to stand back up. Her body wouldn't move; even if she wanted to, it was like she'd forgotten how to move.

Her eyes stared at a spot underneath the bed. She couldn't bring herself to look at Dean's unconscious body. If she looked she would break down. Now wasn't the time to lose it. She had to be strong, for herself and for Sam. Blinking back tears that were threatening to fall Charlotte turned to look at him. She could see the fear and pain flashing through his eyes. He was just as afraid.

"Where's John?"

"He's down the hall. I was just going to check on him."

She nodded. Letting Sam help her to her feet she brushed the dirt from her knees. "I'll stay here with Dean. Go ahead."

After Sam left the room Charlotte sat in the chair next to Dean's bed. She couldn't bring herself to touch him. He looked so fragile. She was afraid if she touched him he would break.

Taking a shaky breath she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. Her fingers tangled in her hair when she tried to run them through the blonde locks. Her eyes watched Dean's chest rise and drop slowly. She held her breath after every pause before his chest would rise again.

"Come back Dean. Please don't give up." Her eyes jerked to the door. She thought she'd seen someone run out of the room. Someone that looked a lot like the man lying on the bed in front of her. Blinking quickly she shook her head; there was no way she'd seen Dean. "I'm going insane."

Rapid beeping pulled her attention away from the doorway. While she'd been distracted Dean's chest stopped moving. The heart monitor was giving off a long sharp sound. His heart wasn't beating. Charlotte's face paled. Jumping up she ran to into the hallway. Her blue eyes searched for anyone that could help. _Why wasn't anyone coming? Couldn't they hear the alarms?_

"I need someone's help! Please help!" She could vaguely hear the sound of someone over the speakers. They were calling for something or maybe someone but she didn't hear. She'd run back into the room and was clutching Dean's hand tightly.

"Fight it Dean. You can't give up. _Please_."

Hands were suddenly pulling her away. She tried to fight them until she realized it was a nurse. The elderly woman gave her a kind smile before directing her to stand just outside the room. They pulled a large machine beside his bed that held two paddles on the end. She'd seen stuff like that on television before. It was to shock him back to life.

"Charge to 100!" Charlotte could hear the doctor yelling. He sounded a like he was miles away. Wrapping her arms tightly around her chest she tried taking slow deep breaths. The sound of the machine charging gave her chills. _What if it didn't work?_

Dean's body jerked as the electricity ran from the machine. She flinched when he moved. It was the raw head all over again. Electricity had almost killed him once and now it was supposed to bring him back. The heart monitor continued it's long drone; it was deafening in her ears.

"Charlie what happened!?"

She didn't turn at Sam's question. She couldn't look away from Dean; if she did he might slip away for good. The doctor ordered them to charge the machine to 200. Dean's body arched again and again there was no result. Charlotte could feel her body weakening. _This wasn't happening. _"Charge to 300!"

"Charlie!"

"I... I don't know Sam. His heart just stopped."

"Charge to 360!" The machine charged again. As the doctor placed the paddles on Dean's chest Charlotte started to sway. Her vision was cloudy. Stumbling back she felt Sam wrap his hands tightly around her arms. He was saying something to her but she couldn't hear. It all sounded muffled to her. Her eyes started to flutter shut; right before they did she heard the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor beeping.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam drive faster!" They had to get Dean and John to the hospital. Both of their injuries were too serious for either Sam or Charlotte to help. <em>

_The demon had tricked them. He'd been in John the entire time. Dean was the only one that picked up on the trick. After John said he was proud of him; he never said he was proud of any of his children. How messed up was it that that was how Dean knew the demon was in his father?_

_Glancing back Charlotte locked eyes with Dean. Blood was spilling from his mouth. What ever the demon had done wasn't good. He tried smiling to calm her nerves but it didn't help. Nothing was going to help until she knew he was ok. _

_John's voice echoed from the back seat. "Why didn't you kill it? Killing this demon comes first- before me; before everything."_

_She shot him a dark look. Now was not the time to be lecturing anyone. He was barely conscious, as was his son. Why couldn't he be concerned for once that something bad might happen to his family? _

_Sam's eyes caught hers before he looked back toward his brother. Dean gave him a weak look. "No. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean we already found the demon…"_

_The Impala jerked roughly to the left. Charlotte's head smashed into the window. Grasping her head she tried steading herself. The momentum of whatever hit them threw her across the car. She slammed into the side of Sam before falling against the car seat._

* * *

><p>Groaning Charlotte sat up. She'd been moved into a room of her own. A skinny tube was sticking out of her arm. It was attached to a bag of liquid; the name on the bag wasn't familiar to her. They must have hooked her up after she fainted. Her eyes widened when she remembered what had been happening before she fainted.<p>

Dean's heart had stopped beating. _Was he ok? _Yanking the IV from her arm she jumped off the bed. Her head was still slightly foggy. Pushing the feeling away she rushed out of her room. _Please be ok._

There wasn't anyone in Dean's room when she entered it. His chest was moving slowly up and down again. Releasing a relieved breath Charlotte sat on the edge of his bed. She grasped his hand tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you." She felt a presence behind her but when she turned no one was there. That'd been happening to her all day. It was probably caused from her head injury.

Turning back toward Dean she looked down at his face. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. The deep gashes on his forehead proved otherwise. She had a bad feeling. The accident had been a bad one; the chances of Dean making it were slim. Especially since he'd already coded once.

Charlotte took a deep breath. She couldn't bear to think about going on without Dean. Just like before she'd do anything to save him. Anything. Her heart clenched. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"You're my best friend Dean. I can't lose you. Sam and John can't lose you. You hold this fucked up family together." His face remained motionless. She hadn't expected him to suddenly wake up. Hot tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I … I love you Dean."

**Dean's POV**

He was ready to go. After spending the day with Tessa he knew he had to go. Part of him, his stubborn part, tried to keep fighting it. Deep down Dean knew. If he stayed it would be just like Tessa said. He would become a vengeful spirit. That was the last thing he wanted. He wouldn't become a monster.

When he coded the first time his first reaction was to fight the reaper away from his body. He wasn't ready. Then when he saw Charlotte fainting he tried to catch her. It had been Sam that grabbed her. Dean's fingers just slipped through her arms.

"You're living on borrowed time Dean. It's time to go."

"I know." He turned toward her ready to give in to the reaper's request. His hazel eyes landed on the blonde rushing into his room. She had a terrified look on her face that relaxed as soon as her eyes landed on his breathing body. He watched her sit on the edge of the bed.

Dean's breath hitched. He was going to leave without ever telling Charlotte how he felt. Reaching out he rested his hand on her shoulder. She didn't react. He knew she wouldn't.

"_I thought I'd lost you."_

"Dean. You have to let her go." Charlotte turned around to stare at nothing. The pain in her eyes caused his stomach to drop. It wasn't right that he was leaving her. It wasn't fair.

"I know. Just … give me a minute alright?" He narrowed his eyes toward Tessa. With a frown she nodded before backing away slightly.

"_You're my best friend Dean."_ He looked back at Charlotte. She'd turned so she was staring at his body again. Her hand held his tightly. _"I can't lose you. Sam and John can't lose you. You hold this fucked up family together."_

"Ain't that the truth?" He laughed slightly. It echoed through the silent room. Frowning he walked around to face Charlotte. Tears had started to fall from her usually bright eyes. He placed his hand on her face even though he knew she couldn't feel it. "I'm sorry for hurting you Charlie. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt. I wish I had more time."

"_I … I love you Dean."_

It felt like his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. He couldn't leave now. Charlotte needed him. Sam needed him. Standing up he turned toward Tessa. She was giving him a knowing look. With a smile she motioned for him to speak.

"I can't go. They need me."

The smile turned sad. "Do they need you or do you need them?"

"Why does it matter?!" He needed to get back to his body. The thought of going with the reaper was the furthest thing from his mind now. "There has to be a way."

"There's not. It's your time. We have to go."

"And go where?"

The smile returned to Tessa's face. "Sorry. I can't give away the big punch line, moment of truth no changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?"

Dean looked back at Charlotte. She was still holding his hand crying. In his heart he knew what the answer was. As much as he wanted to stay, needed to stay. It was time. There wasn't anything he could do. Taking a deep breath he faced Tessa again. _Here goes nothing._

Suddenly the lights started flickering. Narrowing his eyes slightly he gave her a confused look. "What are you doing that for?"

Tessa gave him the same confused look. "I'm not doing it."

Black smoke started flowing from the vent. Dean recognized it instantly. It was a demon. He watched wide-eyed, as the demon possessed the reaper in front of him. When Tessa turned around it wasn't brown eyes looking back at him but yellow.

The demon smiled maliciously at him. "Today's your lucky day, kid."

**Charlotte's POV**

The lights in the room started flickering. Charlotte glanced around with a suspicious look. Something was going on. _Was it Dean? _Her eyes searched the empty room. With a defeated sigh she turned back toward Dean.

"Is that you Dean?"

Seeing something move from the door way she turned to see Sam enter the room. The look on his face matched the feeling in the pit of her stomach. They both knew what was going to happen. Dean was going to die and there wasn't anything they could do. Wiping the tears from her face she managed a weak smile.

"Where were you?"

Sam stood at the end of Dean's bed. Staring down at his brother he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I had to go see Bobby for dad. He's up to something." A frown appeared on his face. It made him look so much older than he really was.

Charlotte started to say something when the bed jerked roughly beneath her. Seeing the shocked look on Sam's face she spun around to see Dean's hazel eyes frantically searching the room. He was coughing against the tube in his throat. Leaning forward she felt a gasp leave her mouth. He was alive.

"I need someone's help!" Sam was standing in the middle of the hallway screaming for help.

A few seconds later a doctor rushed into the room; she moved to allow him to get access to Dean. Facing Sam she gave him an incredulous look. "What happened Sam?"

"I don't know Charlie.'

After the doctors finished running tests they led Sam into the hallway to speak with him about his brother's condition. Charlotte had stayed to sit with Dean. She kept watching him waiting for something to happen. Maybe they were all dreaming and he hadn't really woken up. Maybe they were all dead this being their punishment.

"It's not nice to stare Charlie." Dean was giving her a small smile. She easily returned the gesture.

"I keep thinking this is all a trick. They said you weren't going to wake up. Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. The last thing I remember is being in the car."

Sam came back into the room. He had a relieved look on his face. "The doc said you're fine. There's nothing medically wrong with you."

"This doesn't make sense. You said a reaper was after me?"

Nodding Sam took the empty seat next to his bed. "Yeah. You really don't remember anything?"

Again Dean shook his head. Running her hand through her hair Charlotte thought about everything that had happened. The doctor said Dean's injuries were so severe they'd be lucky if he woke. If he did, the chances of him being the Dean they knew were slim. However here they were with an awake and very alert Dean. It was like the accident didn't happen.

"I have this pit in my stomach. Sam, Charlie, something's wrong."

Before they could respond someone knocked on the door. John was standing there with a sad smile. _Where had he been?_ This was the first time she'd seen him in his son's room. _Why?_

"How you feeling, dude?"

Dean shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

Sam stood. She could see the anger radiating from his eyes. Now wasn't the time for the two to start fighting. Dean was ok. That's what they needed to focus on. She knew Sam and she knew John. This wasn't going to end well. Making eye contact with Dean they both grimaced at the anger in Sam's voice.

"Where were you last night?"

"I had some things to take care of." John shoved his hands in his pockets. There was a look in his eyes that Charlotte didn't trust.

Neither did Sam. "Did you go after the demon."

"No."

She didn't believe him. "John …"

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" John had been giving Charlotte a pleading look before he turned to give the same look to his son at his comment. There was something the eldest Winchester was hiding.

Taking a shaky breath he shrugged his shoulders. "Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

Charlotte turned to look at Dean again. He looked just as confused. Something was wrong with John. She had a feeling it had to with Dean's miraculous recovery.

"Sam would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" Giving his father a strange glance he agreed. After he left the room John turned toward Charlotte. "Can I have a minute with Dean?"

Leaning against the wall she watched John talk with Dean. There was something final about the way he was acting. He never backed down from a fight with Sam. What ever he was saying was causing worry lines to form across his son's forehead. The bad feeling she'd had since they got to the hospital got worse. She thought everything was going to be ok because Dean had woken up. _Why had Dean woken up? _Sam hadn't done anything. He seemed just as confused as she did.

"What did you do John?"

Almost as if he heard her question John left Dean with a bewildered look. Motioning for her to follow him he led her back toward his room. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but after so many years with the man Charlotte knew better than to rush him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you Charlotte."

"John what's going on?"

Sitting on the edge of his bed he gave her a small smile. "I just wanted to protect you; from the vampires. I don't know why they want you. I was never able to figure that out. You have to protect yourself. They'll always be able to find you."

Shaking her head she sat next to him. "Why are you telling me this now? We can worry about it later."

He ignored her protest. "I need you to keep an eye on my boys for me Charlie. They care about you; probably more than you know. You need to protect them, don't let them put you in the middle of something that will tear you all apart."

"John I don't get it …"

"Just promise me. They need you."

The look in his eye caused a pit to form in her stomach. He did something; she just knew it. Instead of arguing with him she found herself nodding softly. "I promise."

John smiled. "I don't regret bring you along with us. You've grown into a good hunter. A good woman." Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I think I need to lay down."

"I'll check on you later then?" After he nodded she walked into the hallway.

Sam was heading down the hall with a small foam cup in his hand. She turned to walk toward him when John's voice stopped her. It was so quiet she didn't hear what he said but the sentence was followed with a soft thud. Turning back toward the room Charlotte felt her heart stop.

John was lying on the ground. "John!" Rushing into the room she could vaguely hear Sam dropping the cup on the floor.

She rolled John onto his back. He wasn't breathing. Shaking his body she could feel the tears falling. "John!"

Sam was yelling for help. It seemed that's all they were doing that day. Doctors ran into the room. Stumbling away she watched them trying to resuscitate the man in front of her. It wasn't working. Wrapping her arms around her chest she sat against the edge of the bed. Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway. Shock and pain flashed across both of their faces. _No. Why was this happening to them?_

"Okay, stop compressions."

Looking down at the doctor she gave him a hard look. "Don't stop! Why are you stopping?"

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."


End file.
